


Eddard Stark - Wolf Of The North

by vr29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Ned Stark, F/M, Gen, POV Ned Stark, pre - canon to Dawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 78,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vr29/pseuds/vr29
Summary: In another life Eddard promised something to his sister on her deathbed . In this one he promised something else to his Mother on her deathbed and that promise changed everything.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

**Year 274 After Conquest**

**Half a Days ride away from Winterfell.**

Eddard Stark known to family and friends as , Ned , is so excited he couldn't sleep . He was visiting home after three years after all . He is fostering in Eeyrie last three years since he is eight namedays old and he will continue his fostering till he reaches majority which is six and ten namedays old in Westeros .

He is visiting home because he received a raven from his sister six moonturns ago that his Lady Mother is with child again and he wanted to welcome new member to the Pack be they girl or boy , so he had taken leave of Lord Arryn for four moonturns to be with his family.

He missed his family so very much these last three years . Brandon his older brother and best friend , Lyanna and Benjen toddlers still when he last seen them . Mother with her gentle hands and sweet voice , Father with his quiet strength and slight smiles only for his family, Old Nan his nurse and greatest storyteller there ever was . And Winterfell with its solemn beauty and imposing might , Godswood a place for playing with his brother and quiet prayer and contemplation before the Heart tree , a Weirwood with a serous faced carved on it, thousands of years old even before Brandon the Builder laid Winterfells foundations . Even if Eeyrie has become a second home and Robert a close friend , He missed his true home very very much .

He will reach Winterfell by tomorrows midday and see everyone again , with that thought Lord Eddard Stark , second son to Lord Rickard and Lady Lyarra of Winterfell fell asleep , dreaming of home .


	2. Chapter 2

**At Winterfell , The North.**

It was midday and gates of Winterfell are open and inviting , Eddard couldn't contain his excitement. He could even catch a glimpse of his family waiting for him and his party of guards inside the courtyard to a side . He spurred the horse for this last stretch and came galloping into courtyard and he was off his horse before it even came to stand still .

With a smile he couldn't hold back Eddard took in the sight of his family , their was his Lord Father a man of towering height at six and a half feet , a height he doubted he or even Brandon would ever reach , standing to his right Brandon his older brother ,if he was being honest more handsomer version of himself , and standing to Brandon's right are Lya and Ben ,both with some dirt on their clothes and bouncing on the balls of their feet in excitement . He didn't see his mother ,maybe she was confined to bed in her last month's of pregnancy . And there were men at arms ,steward and others .

Eddard then walked upto his Lord Father and took a knee , and said with as much gravitas he could muster , " Lord Stark , I've returned home " .

Lord Father in his soothing rumbling voice said ," Rise ,my son , welcome home " .

Just about he was done raising he was mobbed by his sibling with hugs and kisses from Lya . Holding them in his arms . He knew as he always knew in heart of hearts , only Winterfell will be his true home however long or far he was .

After disengaging from his siblings ,he arranged rooms for the guard that accompanied him home , Eddard asked about their mother and received answer that she was waiting in her rooms . After a quick wash he went to her .

Lady Lyarra was a true northern beauty , with oval face , high cheeks and curly hair and blue grey eyes and she was huge with child , she sat before the hearth in her rooms in a high backed chair knitting when he came , seeing him her eyes light up and she gave a soft smile only reserved for her children .

" Lady Mother , I am home " ,Ned said on seeing her.

" Come , Eddard let me see you " she replied , with a smile " My , how you have grown " , giving him a hug ," my beautiful boy " ,kissing him on the forehead " welcome home ,my son " .

He was home .


	3. Chapter 3

The final days of his mother's pregnancy , Eddard spent playing with Lya and Ben in godswood with sticks for swords and sparring with Brandon . Listening to Brandon's tall tales of michief and adventure during his fostering . Telling his own tales about Eeyrie to his siblings , when Father was busy and mother was resting ,listening to Old Nans stories of long night , children of forest and Stark Kings of Old .

Few days after his arrival ,Father asked him to come to his Solar and enquired about his fosterage . Ned told him about his lessons with Jon Arryn about lordship , history and sums from Maester , training with Robert Baratheon and Elbert Arryn with master at arms .

Then Father enquired about Robert and Elbert and his relationship with them . Ned said Robert reminded him much of Brandon and Elbert was very dutiful as heir to Vale spent majority of his time with Lord Arryn .

Father then said that he was receiving regular reports on his studies and conduct from Lord Arryn and he was very pleased with his progress and Lord Arryn is also pleased with his time at Eeyrie . And commended Ned for upholding honor of House Stark .

With that praise in his mind and a smile on his face he made his way to his mother's rooms .

Mother happy to see him asked what his Lord Father enquired of him Ned relayed the conversation he had with his father to mother .

His mother said , " Of course he is proud of you , I am too . So Eddard do you understand why you are being fostered at Eeyrie ? "

Eddard thought for some moments and replied slowly , " Lord Arryn and father became friends during Ninepenny Kings war , and Father and Lord Arryn wanted those bonds to continue and strengthen through my fostering ? " ,With a questioning tone at the end .

His mother smiled softly in praise and rustled his hair ,before saying, " Good ,you understand some of it , but not all of it , ports White Harbor and Gulltown do a lot of trade ,a good chunk of White Harbor revenue comes from there and that revenue in turn feeds Winterfells revenue , and with your fostering you gain friendship of Heirs to Vale and Stormlands , which in turn leads to their friendship with House Stark and the North , when your father grants you your own castle and lands and you support your brother as his right hand man , these friendships will lead to alliances and trade deals . Do you understand ? "

Listening to his mother explain it all , Eddards eyes grew wider and wider , was his fostering this important to House Stark and The North ? . He would gain his own castle and lands ? As second son he thought he may gain some small holdfast and land and a Castle ? Still in shock about these reveations , Ned nodded " I understand , Mother " .

Still smiling " Good , I know you would understand, you are a dutiful son and a perfect blend of your Father and I . What are House words ? "

With as much solemnity as he could for a one and ten year old boy he replied , " Winter is coming " 

To that his Lady Mother " And when winter comes and white wind blows ...."

" Lone wolf does but pack survives ". Eddard replied .

" Good , good , though you are lone wolf in the south , I worry for you so , you have Pack that would protect you , that you would protect in turn , be dutiful , but be very observant too , the Pack comes first , understand ,my son ? "

" I do, Mother "


	4. Chapter 4

After his talk with his Lady Mother , Ned spent following days in deep thought when he was not with his siblings . His fosterage was not just to create bonds , it's ultimate goal is to use those bonds to help make North stronger , bonds he creates are assets for his House and his homeland . And that epiphany made uncomfortable . It is his duty to his House to be useful . And him being useful made him happy . But he didn't know what is making him uncomfortable . As he was thinking these thoughts during his meal his Lord Father spoke , " Eddard , join me in my solar after the meal "

Ned started a little at that and replied , " Yes , Father "

After the meal he joined his father in Lords solar , it is a plain room with a Stark Banner behind his Father's desk and their Ancestral Greatsword Ice hanging above Father's chair .

" You have been preoccupied these past few days my son , I want to know what's on your mind "

To his Lord Fathers question he answered a bit stuttering about his conversation with his mother and finally about feeling happy for being useful for House Stark and feeling uncomfortable for reasons he cannot fathom .

After that his Father remained silent for awhile before starting , " Ned , I am very proud of you for understanding your mother's explainations and I think I know where you get the uncomfortable feeling from . Before your mother's talk with you , you thought your fosterage is about Honour and Friendship , now you see that as politics and business , am I right my son ? "

Neds face grew solemn and he replied nodding , " Yes , Lord Father "

With a slight smile Father replied , " I didn't think of this side effect of your fostering at Vale , but it is good indeed that it has come to my attention , Ned you have spent your last three years in Vale and these are your formative ,so your emulation of its culture is inevitable , but we have different culture and ultimately you will be a Northern Lord , not a Vale Lord . Yes , your fostering is about politics and business ,but it's about Honour and Friendship too , I have a genuine friendship with Lord Jon , we were comrades in a war , we share the same burden of responsibilities as Lord Paramounts , and I honoured him by trusting my son's safety and education to him . Do you understand ? "

For this Ned slowly nodded , " Yes , Father "

" These things I thought to teach you and Brandon when you were little older , but I suppose you are farther away than Bran from home and we might not have better time as we are here now anyway . Being honourable is good , son . Honour gives our word weight , it gains us trust with people we have not even met , it helps rule over our smallfolk . And being honourable is just what any decent person should do . But Honor is not what songs and chivalry make it out to be either . It is not rigid , it does not have to dictate everything you do . We Northerns don't put honor on the same pedestal Knights of Vale do , because we have greater things to worry about , such as survival , for all his honor Lord Jon knows very well of benifits of fostering you , that doesn't make him any less of good man or any less of my friend . I know these ideas and concepts are difficult to understand at this age . But I want you to keep them in mind and think about them . "

" I will , Father , yes these things are difficult to understand but I will think on them . "

Now smiling little wider , " Good , good . Before you go I have few words that I think will make decisions easier for you before you understand everything else . As a Stark your first priority is the survival of the Pack ,of House Stark , your second priority is survival of the North , third is happiness of the Pack , fourth is happiness of yourself , as you yourself are part of the Pack , and final fifth should be duty and honour . Be mindful of these priorities as a Stark you could do no wrong , this as your father and Head of House Stark , I promise you "

With those words his Father dismissed him .


	5. Chapter 5

As he promised his Father , Eddard started to think on his fathers words . He thought of politics and economics . He thought to understand why survival is the central point of Northern culture and not Honor like it was in Vale .

North has snows even in summer , and in Winters people could not even leave their homes , old men of North leave homes for hunting during Winter and never come back so they wont be a burden on their families . Many children die in Winters . So North has less time than South to grow crops , which means less food , which in turn means grain imports for Winter , which is very costly , even with that there is not enough grain , so smallfolk die in droves during Winter , that means less smallfolk to till the land that's available in Summers .

_' This is a vicious cycle , brutal Winters keep Norths population down , need for grain imports keep North poor , we are one very bad Winter away from being a land of a dead people ' ,_ that thought made Ned shudder with fear and dread .

' What does North need first ? ' , Ned thought , answer is easy enough , 'Money' .

' How do we make more money? '

To answer that I need to know how we make money now . So Eddard went in search of the new Maester of Winterfell , Walys , after the last Maester died of old age two years ago .

Ned didn't like the new maester . Old Maester Norbert was a kindly man , who always had a smile for Stark children , very much like a grandfather to them . The new one is a middle aged man of South , and seemed to have disdainful eyes for everyone that isn't his Lord Father and not very fond of the North . Even so he was a maester and he is there to educate Stark children . So he went to him with his question at Maester's Turret . Maester was looking over some parchments when he arrived .

" Maester Walys " , Ned called

" How can I help you Lord Eddard ?" , Maester questioned , smiling but his smile didn't reach his eyes .

" How does the North make money ? " Ned asked

" Interested in economics, are we ? That question has a very complicated answer , my lord , and some details only Lord Stark can share , but I will give a simplified answer for now and reference some books you can read later for more thorough answers . Moneymakers for North are obviously taxes from smallfolk , lords and trade , silver from mines run by Manderly's , a small trade of Iron , furs , and very exclusive trade of Ironwood as Ironwood only grows in the North . There are deeper intricacies to it , of course . Those you can learn from books I mentioned and when Lord Arryn's Maester teaches them to you at Eeyrie . Is there anything else you need my help with young lord ? "

" No , thank you for explaining , if you can point me to the books you have mentioned , I will take my leave for the day" , Ned replied .

" Of course , my lord . If you would follow me , I will show you where they are in the library ."


	6. Chapter 6

Eddard spent last fortnight of his Mothers pregnancy playing with his siblings and every spare moment reading books on economy of North , and of whole Seven Kingdoms ,even though Father was busy with his duties of Lord Paramount of North and Mother staying in bed more and more , not even coming down for meals to Great Hall , those were happiest days of his life so far .

  
It was a revelation getting to know his siblings once again . Brandon with his never ending energy either in training yard or in mischief . Lyanna with her joy for life and love for everything unladylike , at seven namedays already asking for a horse of her own and demanding to be taught swordplay . Benjen at five following Lyanna everywhere and getting into trouble for it . Being with them filled a hole in his heart he didn't even know was there .

  
Finally , the day all of them are waiting for came and his Lady Mother went into labor in the evening . At first everyone waited in the hallways of Family wing , but hours went by and she was still in labor , their Lord Father ordered them to eat and retire to their rooms and that he would call them when its done . Hours later he jerked awake and was confused about why he was awake , then he heard it , his mothers scream , he scrambled out his bed and rushed to her birthing chamber , there were no more screams but the Maester was speaking to his Father in low tones , he neared his mothers birthing bed and there was blood everywhere on it and mother was insensate .

  
" ...... this was a very difficult birth my lord , the babe hasn't cried yet , even though he was breathing , he may not last the night , even if he did he may not last the year , and Lady Stark's situation is even worse , she has lost a lot of blood and losing more still , if she lives its a miracle of the gods " Maester Walys told his Father , whose face has such anguish in it , he couldn't imagine it possible , tears poured down his face , with a start he realized he was the same , then Mother woke calling " Rickard where is our babe ? " in a weak voice .

  
His Lord Fathers face was a rictus of pain as he took a babe in swaddling clothes from a nurse he didn't even notice was there , " Here he is Lyarra , our Torrhen "  
Mother took the babe in her arms with a shaky hold and said , " I am not going to survive the night , am I ? "

  
To that Father made a sound in his throat reminiscent of a dying animal , Eddard shouted and sobbed , " No , mama , please stay, please dont go , mama please "  
Mother and Father turned to him , as if noticing him for the first time , " Oh my poor boy come here , mama will stay , come " , then with some steel in her voice she told , " I will see our other children too, Rickard , bring them to me yourself . "

  
After Father left to fetch his siblings , a midwife replaced the bloody blanket covering mother with a fresh one .  
Taking his hand into hers she rubbed soothing circles on the back of it , " My Quiet Wolf , always so dutiful , mother would like you to promise me something will you ?"

  
With tears streaming down his face he said , " Anything ,Mama , anything "  
A smile blossomed on her face that he will remember forever , " Protect your brothers and sister , Bran gets into all kinds of trouble , he makes friends easily , he will make enemies easily too , Lya and Ben will not know whats happening , be there for them , your Father loves me very much , I fear he will turn distant and cold without me , be there for him too , and never hide your own hurts , share them with your pack and I want you to be happy , and your new brother Torrhen , protect him , you are a Wolf of Winterfell , protect the Pack , promise me Ned "

  
" I promise , Mother "


	7. Chapter 7

Just as he promised to his mother his Father and siblings stepped into room .

Brandon , followed by Lya and Ben ran up-to mother and asked in a small voice , " Are you alright , Mama ? "

Mother took a breath as if fortifying herself , " No , my loves , I am going to die and join the gods very soon , but I will be watching you all through Wierwood tree alongside the Gods , so be good to each other and to your Father , alright ? "

After that his Mother spoke some more , to his siblings , to his father , there were raised voices , sobbing and he didn't listen to any of it, he held onto mothers hand , kept looking at her face , with her words repeating in his head , _' promise , Ned ', ' i am going to die ' ,_ they kept circling each other .

His Family huddled together , all of them sobbing , even his mother had tears in her eyes , he didn't know how long they were like that , but after sometime Mothers breathing stilled and as Father took babe still in her arms from her , he noticed the babe wasn't breathing , he howled to high heavens in grief , we all joined him , on this day he lost his mother and a brother . I couldn't keep my promise to my mother about Torrhen , but he swore to Old Gods he will protect his remaining pack as long as there is breath in his body.


	8. Chapter 8

Death of his mother and loss of the babe cast a pall over Winterfell , his Lord Father spent most of his time standing vigil over his mother and the babe . Brandon either shut himself in his room or spent in training yard. Lya and Ben didn't know what to do so they clung to Ned , following him around .

With his Father being unresponsive , Brandon being angry , it fell upon Eddard to do both duties of Lord and Lady of Winterfell , he asked Father what needs to be done and got it done , ravens were sent to all of the Realm announcing the news , ravens to Northern Lords were sent with date of the funeral , asking about attendance , larders were checked , preparations made . 

He made sure Lya and Ben were taking care of themselves , same with Brandon . Stood vigil with Father everyday for a few hours . There is much to do in a day . He had to manage his own grief during the day and his nights were worse , he usually slept together with his siblings to reassure them that he was there and not going anywhere , even Brandon insisted on sleeping together , he slept late and woke early due to formless nightmares .

Seven days after Mothers death Father finally relented his vigil , asked for all his children . When gathered he hugged all his children and we broke down once again , drowning in our grief , after interminable amount of time we gathered our strength and got back to our own duties . Father checked over my own work in his absence and commended me for it and resumed his duties as Lord Stark . After another seven days all of the Lords of North who are going to attend have arrived and in the presence of Old Gods in Godswood Mother and little Torrhen laid out in a briar , some words were spoken by Lord Father and other Lords in attendance , Eddard didn't hear them his focus on Mother and Torrhen for this will be last time he will see them in flesh .

Two graves , one little and one big were dug in the Godswood , near roots of Wierwood tree , Father said he has commenced a statue for Mother. Bodies were lowered , graves filled . He prayed that Mother was right, that she was with Gods and she would watch over them always . 


	9. Chapter 9

Even with all the formalities done , Lords who attended the funeral stayed another seven days , to discuss matters of state of The North , the heirs who came with those Lords were in turn busy making friends with Brandon , in rare circumstances with him . But Lya and Ben were mostly ignored by everyone , even Father , who seemed to be trying to bury his grief under work . 

  
So Eddard took upon the duty of caring for them . When he was done with sparring yard , he took them with him everywhere he went . To Godswood , to library ,to his lessons , they slept in his rooms every night , sometimes even Brandon joined . 

  
Even with all of this he didn't forget about the research he was doing before his mother's passing. He promised he would protect his pack and he would , and a strong North does in turn make for a stronger House Stark . So he dug in to the books , asked questions of Maester , consulted his Father for clarifications and two months after Mother's passing and one month before his scheduled departure from North to Eeyrie he had a few ideas and few tentative proposals to his Lord Father . 

And tonight after evening meal he would ask his Lord Father for a private meeting .


	10. Chapter 10

  
With a deep fortifying breath he knocked on Lords solars door .   
" Come in " , his Fathers voice replied . So Eddard entered the room .  
" That will be all Maester , you are dismissed " , his Father sent Maester on his way .   
" So Eddard you wanted to speak with me , what is this about ? " , Father asked .  
Taking a seat and gathering his thoughts , Ned began slowly , " Before .... before Mothers passing we had a conversation about The Pack and The North . I have been thinking and studying upon it . And Father , I have come to some disturbing conclusions , and those conclusions led to more studying and I have a fee ideas I wish to discuss with you "   
His Father whose face turned blank and eyes cold at the mention of Mother , showed a tiny amount of interest at last .  
" So what are these conclusions and ideas then ? " , he asked .  
" Well every winter we lose most our elderly and newborns to cold and starvation , and some women to childbirth , of this loss of newborns is a blow we don't feel heavily but it is heavy indeed . With their loss , we lose potential , new farmers , new craftsmen , new soldiers , maybe even new lords . Of cold we could do nothing about immediately , maybe we have enormous resources and years of planning , but about starvation during winter, we can do something about . But for that we need money , and I researched how we can make more of it with less investment than other venues . My answer : Ironwood and mines " 

" Son , we make all the money we can off of Ironwood , if we harvest more aggressively we risk extinction of the species , and our silver and Iron mines are running at full capacity already " 

" Yes , Father , I know this . But we have another Ironwood reserve untapped . " 

" Where ? " 

" The Haunted Forest , Beyond the Wall , I know you are about to dismiss this , but listen me out , there are many wildling tribes near the Wall and most of them have agreements of trade with Night's Watch , they generally stick to those agreements . We make a deal with tribes who settled in the Haunted Forest , they log the Ironwood and carry it to the trading posts we establish at one of the abandoned castles along the Wall , some of our own men and some Night's Watchmen gaurd it ,then we trade them food for it , we transport Ironwood and sell most of it to the North , the profits go to us with a cut for Nights Watch for leasing a castle and facilitating the trade , the Ironwood we log from the North we export to other regions " 

" Hmmm , this idea has some merit , so I won't dismiss it out of hand , I need to see how logistics of it work out , if we can even make a profit out of it , so what about the mines ? " 

" To that I have no big plans , only a thought experiment , most famous mines of Westeros would be Casterly Rock with its gold mines , and Iron mines of Stormlands . While Iron mines of Stormlands are mostly open air ones , Most of Casterlys gold comes from digging in to the Rock , we have rocky terrain like Stormlands and mountains like Westerlands in the North , why shouldn't there be more of precious metals , gems or even just more Iron in the North , North is vast , we have places that are untouched by man in millenia , we may have many untapped resources , we don't know , because exploration hasn't been a priority for North , I think we should call for prospectors to check for resources we might have , yes , hiring prospectors will mean spending gold we might need for Winter , but I believe this is a risk worth taking , we do not owe any money to anyone , Winter has just passed last year , we may have three more years before next Winter comes , by your own admission we have some surplus gold , not much , I know , but enough to make this work , please , Father will you think about it ? " 

" Yes , I will ,You have given me much to think about , and these are not bad ideas , son " 

" Thank You Father , I will take your leave then , Lya and Ben will miss me , if I stayed any longer " 

As he was at the door , his father called , " Eddard , know that I am proud of you , son , for your ideas today and your conduct during days of your Mothers passing " 

To that he turned around , swallowing his suddenly dry throat and rubbing his itchy eyes , bowed low , " Thank you , Lord Father , for your kind words "   
  
And left with ringing of words in his head   
_' Promise me , Ned '_


	11. Chapter 11

The morning after his talk with Father , he gave tentative approval for his ideas as long as he could draw up some concrete plans for his Ironwood import and export business . So Ned once again hit the books . He researched into the nature of Ironwood , and discovered whatever normal woods can be used for Ironwood can replace it and do better job . While Ironwood is a bit heavier than normal wood , it is sturdier , Ironwood is three times stronger , most Ironwood trees grow straighter and have less knots , it doesn't rot easily , termites and other pests can't feed on Ironwood due to its sturdy nature , Ironwood spear shafts and pole arms don't break as easily as normal ones , Ironwood shields can take more punishiment than normal shields , and it is very hard to burn Ironwood , to ignite it you need to reach high temperatures as melting point of tin , when it does burn , it burns slowly and produces blue flames which are hotter than normal flames , charcoal made out of Ironwood produces same colored flames and steel smelted using this charcoal gains a tint of blue and stronger and more flexible than normal steel .  
  
All of this he learnt from books and series of experiments involving the blacksmith and carpenter . After that is done , it was time to develop a business model for this operation , for this he made inquires of Castle Black about amiable Wildling tribes , and which of the abandoned castle would suit his purposes for this venture and decided on Queensgate , near enough to Castle Black for use of Kingsroad and far enough that Wildlings won't be too distrustful due to Brothers of Night's Watch , and requires less money for repairs than other castles . 

He estimated costs to be incurred and profits to be gained , since this venture is solely between House Stark and Night's Watch , their is a greater margin of profit and costs could be recouped in a year . 

With his work done , he sought out his Lord Father and submitted to him his research notes and business model . His Father promised to study his notes and double check his work with the Maester , if proved viable , he would grant his approval for this project .


	12. Chapter 12

Three days after submitting his report his Lord Father once agin summoned Ned to his solar . Once he arrived and took a seat , his father remained silent for a while before saying , " Do you know the significance of your research ? "   
  
Quite confused Ned asked ," Which part of it , Father ? "   
  
" The smelting of steel part , son . You have discovered a way to make better steel , that is revolutionary , that part I didn't even share with the Maester , I inquired Mikken quietly about it , and he is very impressed and ecstatic about this discovery , even if this Ironwood venture failed , the secret about making better steel is enough to make gold hand over fist . This new steel is twice as strong as normal steel , son . It retains sharpening better . With this discovery you have done a great service to House Stark . "   
" I am glad to be of service Father , I didn't get the implications of this discovery untill you explained it to me . And about you not sharing this with the Maester , that gives me a chance to voice some concerns about him , I feel the Maester holds a great deal of disdain for the North and Northmen , and I am suspicious of Mothers death , she delivered four healthy children , she was still in her prime yet she died in childbirth , of course this could be just misfortune , and she could have passed as great deal of women do , but I can't help feel that this Maester has a hand in it , if possible , I ask that you replace this one with a Northborn Maester , whose loyalty is not in question and who has respect for our people , our house and our culture " 

His Father digested what he said for a moment , " I did not think of Lyarra's death in that context , she did not approve of Maester and his advice , maybe there is something there , but it is unlikely , if we investigate the Maester openly and not find anything we will alienate the Citadel , so I will request for an additional Maester with your specifications stating that we need extra help for what we are planning , and discreetly investigate the Maester , if anything is found , I promise you justice will be done . "   
  
" Thank you Father , for taking my concerns into account " 

" It is my duty , son . As this whole venture was born out of your mind , I will grant you a responsibility , I have written to Lord Arryn , and extended your leave for another two months . You will journey to Castle Black with a honorgaurd of twenty in three days , and be my eyes and ears there and survey the situation , if you believe you can convince Lord Commander of this idea , do so , and start negotiations , if not I will do them when I visit Castle Black in four months , when I have established new routine here at Winterfell after passing of your Mother , is that understood ? " 

" Yes , Father "   
" Good , speak to your siblings about what you are doing and why , but keep the secret of new steel , you may take your leave . "   
" Thank you , Father "   
.


	13. Chapter 13

  
The three days before his departure to wall Ned spent all of his time with his siblings . Talking about his discussions with their late mother and their Lord Father .   
While Lya and Ben didn't get most of it , Bran did , while for a brief moment jealousy flared in Brans eyes , it was soon replaced by love ,pride and joy for his accomplishments . While his older brother was most of the time uncaring about things that didn't interest him like economics and politics , he took special interest because this being about Ned , and soon discussing Neds findings and experiments Ned conducted , and promised that he will keep up to date on this project and prospectors for mining once he went back to Eeyrie as he is only few days from Winterfell . 

Eddard was grateful for that , as his Lord Father has enough duties as it is , if Brandon took more interest in this venture , it would only serve to make father's burdens lighter .   
Once talk about his work has died down , all Stark children started talking about time they spent with their Lady Mother . Finally two months after her passing they were able to talk of her without breaking down , there were still tears and whimpers , but it was better than sobbing and wailing at her name .   
  
The night before he was to leave for the Wall , Ned entered his father's solar , went down on his knee to the shock of his father and said solemnly , " Lord Father , I have a boon to ask of you " 

" Eddard , what is the meaning of this , get to your feet " , he almost shouted before toning down his voice , to this Ned shook his head without looking away ," Fine , ask it , if it's feasible I will grant it " .

" I beg of you , if my sister asks for it , may she be allowed to learn the sword , yes , she doesn't have the build for normal longsword , but shortsword , daggers , and Braavosi Water dancers sword are suitable for her . " , Ned asked 

" Eddard she is a Lady of a Great House , there will be expectations upon her , and duties she can not avoid , what you are asking goes contrary to that , I expect you of all my children to know this " , Rickard replied .

" You , yourself have given me percepts to live by , Father , Survival of the Pack , survival of the North , Happiness of the Pack , Happiness of myself , then honor and duty . Lyanna learning the blade will not hamper her survival or the pack's , instead it increases the chances for it . If some catastrophe has befallen House Stark and you , Bran ,Ben and I are not there for her , her knowing skills of sword , tactics and strategy may save the North , and learning these will make her happy , her happiness makes all of us happy . By your own word , Lyanna should be educated in all the things Bran , Ben and I are being educated in . So grant me this boon Father , for I know I am right to ask of this and so do you " 

  
His Lord Father sighed , " She needs to learn the Lady arts too , son . She needs know how to sew , sing and run a household , teaching her the things you ask ,will cut into those pursuits and learning them she will want to use them , using them is a dangerous endeavour , she will be risking her life . " 

" I understand your point , Father , so teach her wisdom , take a personal hand in her education , it is ultimately be better to know them and not need them than to need them but not know them . She will be deeply unhappy if she is confined to a role she doesn't want , but if you make a deal with her that excellence in Lady arts can get her training in the blade and lessons on tactics and strategy from you , she will listen and excell , she is a Wolf of Winterfell , Father , it would not do anyone any good if we try to muzzle her . We will protect her as long as there is breath in our bodies , but , Gods forbid , if ever there was a time we can't ,she will have a way to protect herself ." , Ned replied 

" That was a well made argument , son . Still I have to think on this , you will have an answer when you get back from Wall . Now get up from the floor , it is ridiculous to talk to you like this , I didn't know you had a flair for dramatic , my son " , his Father said with a twitch of lips . 

" Thank you ,Father for your consideration " , Ned said with a smile on his lips .

" Now come here " , his father said taking him in to a hug in his bear like arms .   
Mussing Neds hair he said ," I am proud of the man you are becoming and your mother would be too . When winter comes , white wind blows , lone wolf dies ... "   
" but the Pack survives " , they both finished in quiet voices 


	14. Chapter 14

Eddard started his journey to the Wall at the break of the dawn . With twenty men of honor guard , twice as many as horses to carry feed and camping tools it was quite a crowd , his Lord Father and siblings saw them off .   
It was after twelve days of hard riding with minimal breaks that they were able to see the Wall on the horizon and they are still a days ride away from it . It was a wonder to even glimpse , three hundred miles long , seven hundred feet high and fifty feet wide at the top . These are facts read in books , it is something else to see it with eyes . 

As they got closer and closer to the Wall , one thought kept repeating in his head , just hands of men couldn't have made this , it is not possible , it had to be work of gaints with the help of magic , for how is this still standing after eight thousand years of being made , how has a structure made of ice is still standing when it has seen a thousand summers , how hasn't it melted bit by bit , when a day as today where the sky is clear , sun is shining and temperature is above melting point for ice , it has to be magic . 

Maesters tell that magic has died in the world , if it has how in the name of Seven Hells is there a seven hundred foot tall made of ice still standing in front of me ?? How is there a magic sword , which has never rusted , never needed sharpening , lighter than it has any right to be hanging in the Lord's solar for past four hundred years in Winterfell ?? No magic hasn't died , it is still in the world , if the Wall is monument of anything , it's a monument dedicated to magic .

But the Wall isn't a monument , it is exactly what it's named , a wall to keep things out . Not men out , you don't build a wall this size to keep men out , logically this means we didn't annihilate the Others , they are out there , and them being out there was enough of a threat that Brandon the Builder thought we need a Seven hundred feet high , three hundred mile long , coast to coast wall . And he built it . 

Oh , Old God's and New , the Others are out there , with that thought a shudder travelled down his spine , Eddard thought he pissed his britches a little .


	15. Chapter 15

Calm down , Eddard , calm the hell down . So what do I know to be true , Magic exists , that is the only thing I can be sure of , do Others exist ? They sure as fuck existed eight thousand years ago , and they were so terrifying my ancestor built a fucking seven hundred feet tall wall to keep them out , so do the Others exist now ? That is the million gold dragons question , There is a chance they exist now , it may be a small chance , but still a chance , however small it may be , can I , can the House Stark , can the North , can Westeros and can the whole fucking World take that chance and ignore it ? FUCK NO .

I cannot leave it upto chance , the priority for this mission has shifted , yes ,he will still survey the Nights Watch for Ironwood venture , but he will survey whether Nights Watch is upto the monumental task of fighting Others , if they invaded in next few years , because they are the first line of defence against a threat so terrifying Brandon the fucking Builder , built a seven hundred fucking feet tall wall . 

Once again , Eddard , calm down , here the horns are blown at Castle Black as his party is sighted , he is on a mission given to him by his Lord Father , he has to be calm to accomplish it . But that doesn't mean Eddard will ignore the thoughts on Others , he will dig for knowledge , survey Nights Watch , research every legend he can find and present Lord Father with his thoughts , as with Ironwood venture Lord Father will take it seriously into consideration and he and Lord Father will think of means to protect the North from this hypothetical ( at the moment ) threat . 

Now keep your face still and act the part of House Stark's representative , the gates are opening .

Everything will be fine . ( He prayed to gods that this is true ) .


	16. Chapter 16

Lord Commander Qorgyle of Nights Watch is a lean man , just below six feet height ,with bronze dornish skin with few wrinkles, somewhere in his fifties , he is accompanied by Jeor Mormont , master at arms of Castle Black and Measter Aemon Targaryen to welcome him and his party .

" Lord Eddard Stark , hospitality of Castle Black is yours " , said Lord Commander to Ned on dismounting .

Ned in his still high pitched voice of a child replied , " You honor me Lord Commander , my party and I are glad to have your hospitality "

" We have recieved news of Lady Stark's passing , you have Nights Watch's and my own personal sympathies " , Lord Commander said with slight bow .

" You are kind ,my Lord , my Lady Mother had a great deal of respect for Nights Watch " ,Ned returned with a bow of his own 

" If I may ask what is the reason for your visit , Lord Eddard ? " , Lord Commander asked .

" It is my Lord Fathers belief that every Stark should visit the Wall and meet the courageous men who man it against all that lies beyond it at least once before they reach their majority , as I will most probably reach said majority at Eeyrie and may not return the North before then , my Lord Father commanded me to come , so I have , and I have to say the Wall is beyond imagination " ,Ned replied in even tone .

" Lord Stark is kind , come we shall have supper in my solar with my master at arms and Maester Aemon , rooms are readied for you and your men at Kings Tower " , Lord Commander replied .

" Thank you , my Lord ,your hospitality is most appreciated ." , Ned replied following after Lord Commander .

After arriving at his solar and taking his seat and gesturing others to follow suit , Lord Commander asked , " Supper will arrive in half an hour .As we are in private , I would like to know real reason for your visit "

" Lord Commander , my publicly given reason holds true , however , you are correct , I have ulterior motives for coming here . My Lord Father has commanded me do a survey of Nights Watch and continue the line of questioning of last few ravens we exchanged and if I deem situation satisfactory ,propose a business venture which is beneficial to both of Nights Watch and House Stark . Negotiations of which will be completed by my Lord Father when he visits in four months time "

  
" Ho , pray tell , what does this survey entail " Lord Commander questioned 

"Accurate number of Nights Watchmen , how many are volunteers versus those sentenced to the Wall , how many rangers , builders , stewards etc are assigned in given positions , status of Nights Watch larders , castles occupied and abandoned , financial situation , relationship with Wildling villages along the Wall in the Haunted Forest , how is land of Gift and New Gift being put to use ,you get the kind of information needed , my Lord " , Ned replied . 

  
" That seems to be little intensive and intrusive , Lord Eddard , as you should know Nights Watch is independent of the Realm , we take no part in its affairs " , Lord Commander replied in a hard tone .

" I know , my Lord , as you know House Stark has always been friend of Nights Watch , why, my own ancestor built it and many a men of Stark blood have stood Watch upon it since it's conception , and I will be frank with you Nights Watch has been in decline these past two centuries and that is very worrying , decline may have been slow , but it has been noted , my visit here is all about rectifying that , you have my word as a Stark of Winterfell , that my work will help this venerable Institution to be on the path to reclaim it's glory . " , Ned replied with conviction in his eyes .

" Those are some pretty words I hear , Lord Eddard , we will see how much you live upto them , Maester Aemon will help you with your survey , how may days will you be staying ? " , Lord Commander asked .

" Seven days , my Lord , once again I thank you for your hospitality and cooperation " , Ned replied with sincerity .

After that supper has arrived , smalltalk was made while it was consumed and after that Eddard retired to his rooms wishing solars occupants good night .

  
It has been a productive conversation , but he is too tired to think about it after days of hard travel and slept like a log as soon as his head hit the pillow .


	17. Chapter 17

The moment Eddard woke he felt a strange sense of dissonance , he wondered what he was doing here ,at this time, at this place . The first month he returned to the North, he spent carefree, enjoying his time with his siblings, reconnecting with them. With the exception of two very important conversations with his Mother and Father, which turned his understanding of life upside down and sideways, those were halcyon days .   
  
Even with Mother and Fathers explanations of politics and economics he had to ruminate days on those conversations before he came to terms with them . And he isn't entirely sure he understood all of their implications, the paradigm shift between honor and survival has his head spinning even now . He wondered if he would always assume honor always paramount of his interactions with people then second guess and attribute political causes to them . He wondered if he would ever trust anyone else completely who wasn't Pack.

Then came mother's death and his promise to her . The moment he promised his mother he had signed his life to it . Now every meaningful decision he made would be in the context of his Oath.

Eddard isn't an intellectual , he didn't grasp things instinctively like Bran could , he is not a great swordsman, he didn't have head for tactics and strategy like Robert, he didn't have talent for memorization like some people he heard about . He couldn't lie to save his life, he couldn't read peoples face and know their motivations and feelings. When he did notice details about people it's either because he observed them a great deal or they weren't really trying to hide themselves . So he isn't a great scholar , warrior or a politician . 

If he really had to say that he had any talents , it would be three things , one his Stark face , Robert named it that , when he really didn't want to show his emotions he can make his face go blank , eyes turn cold and voice flat, Robert says when he does this he looks like a overbearing judgemental asshole ( laughingly described ) , his second talent, if you can call it that, he can push aside emotions he didn't want to deal with, yes, they aren't really gone and they will have to be dealt sooner or later but he has always dealt with unwanted emotions in privacy, that's why he rarely loses his temper, it isn't because he doesn't get angry or sad, but because he can clamp on them with an Iron grip. His third and final talent when he takes a task upon himself he is like a dog with a bone, maybe a wolf with a bone is more appropriate. When he doesn't understand something he is interested in he keeps at it untill he gets it , there will be no persuading him from it , there weren't many of those before , but last three months changed everything . Before he thought he was just a spare with not much to look forward to except for a position in Winterfell or a small holdfast if his Father was generous, but he learnt that his Father always had plans to give him a significant Lordship and his fostering was already an asset to his House and homeland whose value will only grow as he cultivated greater bonds. While he may never be political minded enough to manipulate his bonds with Robert and Elbert to ruthlessly use them , he will offer genuine friendship and mutual benefits , after all his personal honor is never greater than survival of the Pack and the North.  
  
So since his mother's. death he used his meagre talents and here he is , at Castle Black , as representative of House Stark. Even if the new and better steel can make the money needed for the North's survival and eventual prosperity , Ironwood is a precious resource exclusive to North , North has few precious resources as it is, he needed this venture to succeed. 

As if he didn't already have enough to contend with , existence of magic , possibility of Others existence , hypothetical threat they represent , decline of Night's Watch added turmoil to already overwrought mind .

He needed peace of a Godswood , he needed to pray , to unburden himself before his Gods, like a man dying of thrist needs water. So he washed his face , got dressed and went in search of a Godswood .


	18. Chapter 18

It turned out nearest Godswood is the on the other side of the Wall . After breaking his fast with some food saved up by his gaurds, Eddard spoke with Lord Commander for his permission to cross the Wall , and a few guides to take him to it . He sent Jeor Mormont and four other Black Brothers to act as guides . 

The moment Eddard stepped out Beyond The Wall , a shiver went down his spine and he felt something snap in the back of his mind , he couldn't explain it as anything else , after stopping there and gawking around like an idiot for a moment Eddard started to move and following the Black Brothers ,with him in the centre of the formation of guards . The Weirwood grove is two hours away on a horse , if they move at a canter . 

Eddard and his escort reached the grove by the midday , he asked for some privacy so he could pray , and was given said privacy , he thought of kneeling before the Gods but , he has lot on his mind and he is going to be here a while , so he decided to sit with his legs crossed on an even patch of ground and closed his eyes .   
He spoke of everything that was on his mind , of his grief for his mother , worries for his Pack and his dread about Others . Then he swore that he will do everything he can to protect his Pack and the North and begged the Gods to watch over him . 

As he just finished his vow , there was a snap of a twig , he opened his eyes and rushed to his feet with a start and looked around wildly , only to go still as his eyes locked on to yellow ones situated higher a little higher than his own , it's a direwolf with grey fur the same colour as Stark sigil , he started to shake in fear, and his hand scrabbled for his sword , oh Gods he was going to die ,he was going to die , as he was panicking, a wind blew through Godswood , as if to whisper in his ear, maybe he was going crazy, but it felt like Gods wanted him to be not afraid and that there is no danger, he stopped scrabbling for his sword but was still shaking very badly, the direwolf came towards him slowly as if she is not trying to spook him, how do I know that it is a she ? , then she stopped arms length away , exactly his arms length away even , they stared at each other a moment, not even knowing why he was doing this , Eddard removed his right hand glove and slowly placed his hand, palm towards her near her snout , she sniffed it for a moment and licked his hand and then came near him and licked his face and sat on her haunches looking at him, tension left his body, he fell on his ass and laughed like a madman, maybe the Old Gods did hear his prayers and sent him help, he can never know. With thought his laughter redoubled.


	19. Chapter 19

After he familiarised himself with the she wolf he spent sometime speaking with her, he spoke about Winterfell, his family, loss of his mother, the North ,the time he spent at Eeyrie, he didn't know why, he felt like she understands, when grief choked his voice when he spoke of his mother she whined and licked his face as though to cheer him up. After words ran dry she laid her head in his lap as he ran his fingers through her fur. After sometime he heard his gaurds approach and a wolf howl in the distance, she got up sniffed him one last time, licked his face and disappeared into the forest, silent as a shadow. 

Captain of his guardsmen , Rodrick Cassel entered the grove and said, " My Lord, you have missed the midday meal and evening is fast approaching, it would be better to leave now, if we want to return to Castle Black before nightfall" 

" Thank you , Captain, I have lost time in my contemplations, I will eat some jerky while horseback, let us return in haste, as we don't want to be caught beyond the Wall after losing daylight" , Ned replied .

  
They made good time back to Castle Black, and reached it well before dying of daylight. As he neared the Wall though, Ned felt as there was a soft thrum in the background just beyond hearing, yet the guardsmen and Black Brothers not seem to notice. He pushed the thought aside and once again joined Lord Commander for supper in his solar . 

The next day he joined Maester Aemon for his survey . The Maester is man of vast knowledge and great wisdom, at five and seventy namedays old, he was one of the oldest people he met, on par with Old Nan, and the numbers and data he provided painted a very bleak picture of Nights Watch, the Black Brothers numbered a little less than two thousand and five hundred, of them not even a one half of them are volunteers, while financial situation is not truly dire, that was only because of their dwindling numbers, builders and skilled craftsmen are rare in number, only revenue Nights Watch has are taxes from the North , as the South and the Crown hasn't been sending any aid in decades, except for a horse breeder near Queenscrown, land of Gift and New Gift produce neither revenue nor grain, as any villages that spring up there are usually destroyed in raids by Wildlings. While Mole's Town is named a town, it houses less than five hundred people , it is mainly used by Black Brothers for its brothels, and it doesn't generate any revenue worth noting. If situation continues deteriorate at current pace there won't be a Nights Watch in fifty years. This won't do, even the hypothetical threat of Others is great enough that the Wall should be manned to capacity, the Wall is a tremendous military asset, but it won't help jackshit if there are no men to man it. Eddard needed to expand his plans for the Wall beyond a business venture, to do that he needed to know how the situation has come to this, and here is a man who witnessed last four decades of it first hand and knowledgeable about what happened decades before that. Eddard is going to spend majority of his time at Castle Black with Maester Aemon.


	20. Chapter 20

After two days of study with Maester Aemon, what he learnt of decline of Night's Watch can be summarised as such : coming of Targaryens has rung the the death toll for Nights Watch and King Jaehaerys the Wise has hammered the final nail to its coffin .   
Before Targaryens rise, Nights Watch's number has fluctuated between ten thousand and twenty thousand , due to incessant wars between Seven Kingdoms always some of the soldiers and highborn were sent to the Wall, when highborn who would have been executed were sentenced to the Wall they came with retinues of soldiers and craftsmen and monetary aid from their families. With unification of seven kingdoms wars decreased , communication increased, which lead to exchange of hostages being norm than sentencing them to the Wall, while Dragons are a great assets to any war, they didn't leave many enemy soldiers alive to send to Wall, the greatest bloodbath of Westeros ,the Dance of Dragons didn't leave enough soldiers on either side for the Wall. While Jaehaerys the Wise might have been a great king, his fifty five years reign of peace didn't do Watch any favours either, already Watch's numbers has dipped below Ten thousand with coming of Targaryens they dwindled to five thousand by the end of the Conciliators fifty five years reign , the donation of New Gift by Queen Alysanne hasn't helped Nights Watch any , already stretched thin, the Watch couldn't protect the holdfasts and villages in the Gift and they were abandoned due to Wildling raids, these villages produced many a second sons as volunteers for the Nights Watch. 

  
All these reasons together has made Nights Watch as it is today , Donation of New Gift wasn't just a blow to Nights Watch either , that's near three million hectares of fertile land that North lost , that remains unused for past hundred and twenty years , North wasn't compensated for this forced donation by the Crown and it only contributed to the perpetration of North's slow downward spiral towards poverty and starvation, which led to a weaker North, that reduced the support North can give to the Nights Watch.

The South and the Crown won't be any help for either Nights Watch or the North. The North itself needs to invest in to maning the Wall ,repairing the castles along the Wall ,and repopulating the Gift and New Gift. Maybe new contracts between the North and the Nights Watch can be drawn up which are mutually beneficial to both. After all the Nights Watch is independent of the Realm and the Crown has no say in any legal business ventures Lord Paramounts undertake with independent parties , the Crowns only concern would be whether they are paying appropriate taxes. 

But all of this is years, maybe decades work ,not done in four days he has left at Nights Watch, he will report his findings to his Lord Father, try his best to convince him of his conclusions and ideas. That is all he can do. The Gods help him.  



	21. Chapter 21

Eddards fifth and sixth days at Castle Black are spent writing reports. He wrote a report about his journey, condition of Kingsroad, one about status of the Gift, another one about his observations of Castle Black, and another one about his thoughts on the Wall and the magic, then wrote about the books he referenced and how he believed decline of the Watch began. After that he prepared sworn testimonies that data he collected on Nights Watch was accurate, signed by Lord Commander Qorgyle, Master at Arms Jeor Mormont and Maester Aemon .

On the night of sixth day while having supper in Lord Commanders solar, he opened negotiations for Ironwood venture, while Lord Commander seemed tentatively favorable, he insisted that negotiations should he conducted between the ruling Lord Stark and Nights Watch and that wrangling amiable Wildling tribes to agreement is going to be a headache and half , and that this will take almost a year to take off. For that, Ned replied he had already anticipated that this is going to go that way and his Lord Fathers arrival in four months is when real work begins.

For his seventh and final day at Castle Black, Ned requested a private meeting with Maester Aemon, after working alongside the man for past four days, Eddard judged him to be a good man who gives wise counsel and his Valyrian Steel link signified he studied magic, which is after all the topic he wished to discuss. Maester invited him to his study, which is cojoined to the library of Castle Black and his rooms. 

As they sat infront of fire place on probably what were most comfortable chairs available at Castle Black, the Maester asked, " What is it you wish to discuss Lord Eddard?" 

"Maester Aemon, do you believe in magic ? ", Ned asked .

The maester remained silent for a few moments, then replied , " I do, Lord Eddard, many of my family did too, causing grief for all involved."

Ah, the Tragedy of Summerhall, when Aegon the Unlikely tried to hatch dragon eggs, Maester Aemon lost most of the family that day, only leaving Jaehaerys the second ,Aerys , Rhaella and newborn Rhaegar survived. 

" Apologies for bringing up memories of grief Maester, before coming to the Wall I never gave much thought to it, Maesters say magic died with dragons, who am I to gainsay most learned men of the Realm. But then I saw the Wall, how is a structure made of ice, solidified water, still standing after eight thousand years and at least a thousand summers, which are at least a year long at the shortest and upto five years at the longest. It isn't so cold outside that water freezes solid even this far up north , during summer even water flows instead freezing for a hundred miles at least beyond the Wall. How is it that the Wall still stands, as tall and solid as ever, the answer I came to is that Magic still exists, then I had another thought, if magic is no more how is that Valyrian Steel is as rust free, as sharp and as sturdy as day its made. If magic died shouldn't these swords have become normal swords. These are my thoughts Maester, I believe myself to be right and I plan on presenting my arguments to my Lord Father, if you see any problems with my arguments, will share it with me? So that I may prepare. " , Ned asked 

" Those were some compelling arguments ,Lord Eddard, and very well articulated too, I didn't expect such from a one and ten namedays old boy, I am glad for you surpassing my expectations, and no there are no fallacies of logic in your argument to my knowledge", Maester said before continuing , " my great great nephew Rhaegar writes me often and he has a interest in magic too , if you permit me, I would like to share your arguments with him and introduce you to him through ravens, I know that he has no friends his age who have shown interest in magic and I believe you and him could be great friends" 

" You are too kind, Maester, and yes you have my permission and I would be amiable to exchange of ravens, as I was already hoping for such an arrangement with you, as you are one of the wisest men I have met" , Ned replied . 

" You are kind to say so ,my lord " 

" Maester Aemon, as you are man who is older than my grandfather, and a wise and venerable elder, I insist you call me Eddard or Ned, no honorifics of Lordship needed" , Ned replied with a smile .

" You honor me , Eddard", Maester Aemon replied .

After that they made small talk for awhile before Eddard retired to his rooms and packed his spare clothes he brought and secured the reports he wrote and signed testimonials in an oilskin pouch as he is leaving Castle Black tomorrow at the break of the dawn .


	22. Chapter 22

Throughout his return journey from Castle Black to Winterfell Eddard felt there is something just out of corner of his eye, that something was following them, and that sensation continued to intensify. After twelve days of hard riding ,on morning of the thirteenth day as they were about half a days ride away from Winterfell, just as they finished breaking their fast, horses started to whinny in fear and tugging their restraints. As men came alert to a possible danger , Eddard felt eyes on his back and turned sharply only to lock his eyes with glowing yellow eyes in the shadow of the treeline.

As he turned still as a statue , the she direwolf he met beyond the Wall slowly stepped out of shadow.   
His men noticed and swords were unsheathed and bows were nocked, it's to the sound of sliding steel and creaking bows that he snapped out of his trance and shouted in as loud a voice he can muster, " Hold your arrows, don't shoot, I repeat don't shoot, and don't panic. Sheath your swords and lower your bows, as a Stark of Winterfell, I command you don't attack, she will not attack if you don't start anything, I repeat don't attack" .

His guard captain still with sword in hand, nervously said, " My Lord ,it is a direwolf, a wild animal, it can rip out a man throat as easily as a dog breaks a rats back my lord, Please stop walking towards it." 

Eddard didn't even realise he was walking towards her untill captain said it, " Captain I have met her before, we stayed together for hours she didn't harm me, I had a feeling she was following us for days and she only showed herself now and hadn't attacked us during the journey , when as you said she could have ripped our throats in the night, Direwolf is the Stark sigil, if you observe carefully you would know that she is carrying pups and soon to give birth. All this time we have been talking she hasn't moved an inch, if she wanted to she could be among us in seconds and I am not sure arrows can do anything while she speeds toward us. Trust me, and lower your weapons." , Eddard said in loud voice and conviction. 

The guard started lowering their weapons with reluctance, and Eddard couldn't quite believe these soldiers are willing to trust him a boy of eleven in a dangerous situation. He pushed that thought aside and walked towards the she wolf, before stopping arms length away and extending his bare right hand, he heard creaking of leather as men in the back tightened their grips on their weapons. But to his relief the she wolf just sniffed his hand, licked it ,then licked his face and sat down on her haunches , he released a sigh of relief and started scratching behind her ears before calling out , " Captain, order the men to calm down the horses, bring me the leftover dried meat from our packs and send your fastest rider with three spare horses ahead of us to Winterfell to inform my Lord Father of my impromptu guest." 

" Yes, My Lord ", the Captain replied with obvious edge of fear in his voice, there is relief there too, but fear is more obvious emotion .

After his orders were carried out , and he fed the obviously hungry she wolf, he wrangled her into following Ned from half a mile away to not spook the horses anymore than they already were.   
By little over midday they reached Winterfell, Eddard dismounted his horse five hundred feet from outer gates ,ordered all the men into Castle proper to warn of his and his guests arrival and to have horses secured in stables. And waited for the she wolfs arrival. She joined him after ten minutes at a sedate prowl. He took hold of her fur his right hand and slowly entered Winterfell through East Gate, His Lord Father was there to greet him alongside someone he didn't ever meet before, though his description seemed to match a crannogmen and the men who guarded Eddard in his journey, though he did spy his siblings watching from the bridge between armoury and Great Keep. 

On fully entering the courtyard ,Eddard bowed to his Father instead of taking a knee as last time and said, " Lord Father, I have returned home." 

" Welcome home, son . It seems you have some explaining to do . " , his Lord Father replied in an even tone . 

" Of course Father, I will be happy to explain, but I have to beg your forgiveness as I cannot comply right away. I would like to situate my guest in the Godswood and if a slab of raw meat and some leftover bones from kitchens can be delivered to me at the gates to Godswood I will greatly appreciate it . After that I will immediately join you in your solar and explain everything " , Ned replied in the same even tone of his father . 

At that answer his Lord Fathers lips twitched a bit before smoothing out he replied ," As you wish, my son. See to what my son asked for." He ordered the servants and dismissed the crowd and returned to his solar without a backward glance . 

Eddard led the she wolf to the Godswood and food he asked for is already delivered and ready at the gates. Taking them into his free hand he led the she wolf to the Heart tree before leaving her there with a promise of , "I will visit you tonight with more food."


	23. Chapter 23

Eddard entered his Father's solar, after his father's leave to take a seat ,he dropped bonelessly into the chair with a sigh of relief ,tension leaving him.  
Without saying a word he dropped the oilskin pouch containing his reports on his Father's desk , before launching into his tale about how he met the she wolf at a Godswood beyond the Wall and how she came to accompany him to Winterfell . And explained what his reports contain in general terms .

His Father remained silent for a while before saying , " How curious, two days ago a man named Berek claiming to be a bannermen of House Reed came with a letter from Lord Reed, in the letter Lord Reed explained that he has sent the man because the man's instruction will be beneficial for House Stark and your return from Wall will make situation clearer, how very curious indeed." 

" Do you believe this man has something to do with the she wolf, Father?" ,Ned asked in a tired voice .  
  
" I believe so, direwolves haven't been seen south of the Wall in two centuries, now there is one in Winterfells Godswood, and here is a man who claims his instruction will be beneficial to House Stark, recommended by Lord Reed himself, whom I haven't seen since Ninepenny Kings War, it is said that magics still exist in the Neck and crannogmen have among them people with Greensight. We will find out soon enough I suppose. You look tired, Son, go wash up and eat something, I imagine your siblings will be clamouring with questions, spend some time with them but rest after. We will discuss more after supper and I have at least looked through your reports."

Ned stood, bowed and replied, " Thank You Father." and left.

As he reached family wing he found his siblings loitering around, as soon as they saw him they mobbed him. He in turn hugged them close, kissed Lya and Ben on the forehead and told stories of his travel while his hot water bath was prepared in his rooms, after repeating his tale about she wolf and promising that he will introduce them to her tomorrow morning, he begged tiredness and they returned to their own things. Once washing up and eating, he fell into bed and slept till supper time.


	24. Chapter 24

Once supper was done , Lord Father sent Lya and Ben to bed before ordering Bran and Ned to his solar . Once everyone was seated Father ordered Ned to recount his journey from start to finish . 

Ned narrated his journey to the Wall, once he reached the part about the Wall itself Ned took a deep breath and began, " The Wall was beyond my wildest imaginations, to read about it is one thing but to see it with ones own eyes is another experience altogether, I saw it and thought there is no way in seven hells that the Wall is built by just men, it had to been built by giants and magic. How could it be anything else? How hasn't it melted if it's just ice in last thousand summers? How is there flowing water on either side of it but this mammoth of ice still stands before my eyes?" , after saying this Ned stood up from his seat and started pacing about the room, "So it couldn't be just ice, it had to be magic, then why did Brandon The Builder, on of the greatest man in his age constructed this monstrosity of a wall ? If it's to guard against Wildlings there is no need for the Wall to be seven hundred feet high, two hundred feet wide at the base and fifty feet wide at the top, It has no need to span from coast to coast ,three hundred miles long, how much resources does it take to construct it, I can't even imagine, how many lives were sacrificed to complete it, the number should be in thousands, the Wall can only be born out of mind of a desperate man, a man who was very very afraid, it can't just be a single man's fear either, an entire people had to be afraid to sacrifice so much for it, why else create an independent organization to exclusively man it, how could this organization survive for thousands of years, Wildlings aren't enough of threat that they require Wall to fight against them, they don't even have proper steel for Gods sake, so Wildlings aren't it. The Wall is built to keep something out, something so terrifying it required the Wall , near enough twenty castles and a minimum twenty thousand strong standing army, what is this threat then, it could only be the Others, they were real, they were mind numbingly terrifying, we didn't annihilate them last time around, we didn't win the Long Night, last eight thousand years were a ceasefire, we just forgot about it, we dismiss them as myths told to keep children in line, but did the Others forget? Even in our own stories we never say that we defeated the Others, we never say we killed the Night King, we say we drove them away and Brandon the Builder built the Wall to keep them out. But the Wall doesn't keep them out , it's a wall, yes it's a magic wall but an inanimate thing doesn't keep anything out, walls of Winterfell won't be any use to anybody if there aren't guards to stand atop it, how could the Wall be any different? So who are our valiant defenders against the Dark? Murderers and rapists, bastards and orphans, okay let's say it is what is available and any man should have the chance to serve at the Wall , are there enough of them to defend us ? No, the Ancient and Honorable Order of Nights Watch consists less than two thousand and five hundred members and only three castles are in use, if the trend continues, Nights Watch will be dead in fifty years, they aren't even able to contain pitiful half starved, untrained, wretched Wildlings , how are they supposed to stand against the Ancient Enemy if it ever returns?", with that Ned ended his ranting and flopped tiredly in to his seat and continued in a subdued voice ," I am not saying Others will return tomorrow or next year or next decade, I am not even saying that they definitely exist, I am saying there is a very small chance that they might exist still, that they might just be waiting for us to drop our guard completely, I am asking can we as Starks , as people of the North ignore the chance of an attack by an enemy so terrifying, that our ancestor built a seven hundred feet tall to keep them out? Can we take the risk Father?", Ned asked with a tiny hint of despair in his voice. 

The room was silent, his Father and Bran were looking at him with wide eyes, Bran is shaking lightly and His Father gaped at him. And the silence persisted for quite some time.


	25. Chapter 25

After long minutes of silence, his Lord Father said, " Son, I can see that this has been weighing on your mind for a while, I can offer you platitudes that the Others haven't been seen for thousands of years or that they might have died out in the Lands of Always Winter millenia ago, but those don't invalidate the concerns you have voiced. If we voice these same concerns to other Lords we would be luaghingstock of the whole realm, even the North. We can't reinforce Nights Watch immediately, we don't have the resources for it, what we can do, what we will do is this, we will strengthen the Nights Watch slowly, in increments so that we don't raise questions. We will plant the seeds of these concerns in the Lords of the North minds over the years. What I will personally promise you is that, I will set aside ten percent of House Starks treasury exclusively for reinforcing the Wall. Now please continue your report."

"Yes ,Father", after that Ned continued his report about his work at Castle Black, conversations he had and observations he made. He closed his report by remarking on the reasons for Nights Watch decline and research he has done into it.   
  
After that is done he proposed the idea of leasing New Gift and Gift from Nights Watch to the North for cultivation of more crops as it is fertile land that has been dormant for last hundred years. Since Nights Watch is independent of the Realm ,the Crown cannot interfere between business ventures of a Lord Paramount and an independent entity as long as appropriate taxes are paid. 

  
His Lord Father returned that, that was a good idea but cannot be implemented untill Nights Watch has been considerably strengthened . Ned agreed with him that this is a long term plan and they should revisit it after five years. Throughout the meeting Brandon remained silent. Closing the discussion on that note his Lord Father dismissed Ned.  
As he stepped out of solar Ned remembered his promise to the she wolf to bring her food, so Ned rushed to kitchens hoping there was some meat set aside for her. 

* * *

  
**POV BRANDON**  
  
After Ned left the room Brandon still remained silent, still in shock over his little brothers maturity, the hard work he did for the betterment of the North, Neds research into things Bran didn't even think important, his amazing ideas of making money and his insight. All of these made Brandon feel inadequate and failure as the Heir, with that thought came anger, jealousy and resentment. Maybe seeing this his Lord Father begun speaking. 

" You feel inadequate before your brothers maturity and ideas, is that right ,Brandon? No need to answer that son, everything Eddard has been born with, you have more of it Bran, yes he is slightly more mature, but maturity isn't a difficult thing to learn. The only true difference between you is dedication, Brandon. Life has given you everything on silver platter, you are the heir, you will have Winterfell, you will be liege lord of the North, largest of Seven Kingdoms, everyone will want to be your friend, and there is only one figure you will have to answer to, that is the King and Kings don't much bother with the North. But again that isn't completely true either, North is an enormous responsibility and it will be on your shoulders, our people never have enough food when the winter comes and we don't live in the lap of luxury like Southrons . All of these are more than any one man can handle, I know because I have been in your position, that is why House Stark is a pack son, that is why our sigil is the direwolf, dangerous when alone, but unbeatable when in a pack. Your brother will be your bannermen and hopefully your right hand, he will do his duty, will you? When Ned returns to the Vale, you will be running the Ironwood venture, it will be practice for when you take over from me. You will have people to help you, of course, a maester for advice, a steward to keep ledgers, and personal guards for security of the operation. This venture could be something that will finally pull North out of the downward spiral of poverty and starvation we have been in. So the question it comes down to is this Brandon, do you have the dedication to learn, to grow, do you?" 

With those words his Lord Father dismissed Bran . As he returned to his bed Bran thought ,  
' Do I have the dedication necessary to be a worthy Heir to House Stark?' 


	26. Chapter 26

The day after he returned from the Wall , Ned invited his Lord Father and siblings to meet the she wolf after breaking their fast. They are very excited to meet the her, even Lord Father cracked a smile . As they made their way towards the Godswood with some raw meat, the man from the Neck, Berek, waited at gates to Godswood. On seeing them he bowed his head to Lord Father and said," Lord Stark, I believe I might be of some assistance in your present endeavour, we do not have much time , we must hurry, it is about to begin."

" Is that so? What is about to begin?"

"Why, the birthing of pups of course", he replied smiling.

At that news all of them increased their pace. And arrived near Heart tree just in time to witness birth of the first pup, a small grey furred thing with black streaks and the second followed , a small pup with Iron grey fur, the moment the second pup is born something clicked in Eddards mind. It was followed by another pup, this one very light grey almost white and the last one with almost midnight black color fur.

The Mother wolf exhausted, curled around the pups all the while keeping an eye on the humans. As Eddard took a step toward the Mother wolf , she growled a warning.

"Leave her be for now, it is just her protective instincts kicking in. Leave the food you brought here, Lord Eddard. Lord Stark, you and your two eldest and I should speak about my mission in Winterfell as soon as possible", Berek said , smiling all the while.

" Ned do as he says", Lord Father ordered before turning to Berek saying, " We will speak immediately follow me to my solar", then he spoke to Lya and Ben,"You two will return to your lessons and you will not return here without my presence, is that understood?", they nodded in answer and we returned to castle proper. Father ordered all gates to Godswood locked and no one to enter until his say so.

Once Father , Brandon, Berek and Ned entered the solar, Father turned to Berek and ordered in a tone that brokered no argument ,"Start speaking"

To that Berek bowed and replied, " As you might have heard Lord Stark some crannogmen have the gift of greensight, this is true. But what is not known outside the Neck is that we count some wargs among our number too. I know these names invoke distrust easily, but keep an open mind untill I finish explaining. These are magics are not same magics of dragonlords of Valyria , Shadowbinders of Asshai and Undying of Qarth. Those magics fall in the category of blood and sacrificial magic. Greensight and Warging have always been magics of Westeros , magics of Children of the Forest, magics of Old Gods, First Men have gained them through breeding with Children Of The Forest. While greensight has less misconceptions about it than Warging there are a few. For example having Greensight does not mean that person is a Greenseer. A Greenseer is something different, something greater. The Greendreams do give visions of future , but they are only visions of possible future not the absolute future, and most of the visions are not really clear cut and often are in metaphor. Warging and skinchanging are not the same thing . While warging is a real power , skinchanging is a bastardized misconception of Warging, skinchanging indicates that a person , a skinchanger can transform into an animal and then turn back into a human, that is downright ridiculous and impossible to do with warging. Transforming a person into something else is a one way transformation and requires a horrifying amount of power and that amount of power requires horrific sacrifices, the kind once employed in Old Valyria, still practiced on a smaller scale in Asshai . "

As Bran and Ned listened with rapt attention and awe on their faces, their Lord Father cut in a cold tone, " This all well and good, but it doesn't explain your purpose here"

" I am getting to that Lord Stark, you see these power have tiers. Lowest among them is Greensight, Middle one would be Warging and Highest tier is a Greenseer. You see sometimes a crannogmen will come down with a fever, they burn up and fall asleep for days on end, they go through unspeakable torment while unconscious, most die, but those who survive will have Greensight, for a long long time we thought that this was a test of Old Gods and those who survived were blessed with Greensight, but two hundred years ago a crannogmen who attended Citadel but came back before speaking his maesters vows decided to study this phenomenon and he posited a theory . The fever crannogmen fall to is just another disease among innumerable diseases out there in the World , it is just that some crannogmen are vulnerable to it and they fall ill, of those who as fallen ill some have magic in them, those who have magic have better constitution than those who don't, so when someone with magic falls ill their body activates their magic in a desperate bid for survival, if they have enough of it they survive. Even if they have survived, they have suffered under a deadly illness and that leaves a mark on their bodies, which results in a weak constitution for rest of their lives and a weak body results in poor control of their gift, so they suffer seizures when they recieves prophetic visions out of their control and Greendreams. Anyone who had a close brush with death and latent magical potential can activate their gift and recieve prophetic visions, this holds true to any ethnicity but more commonly seen in the Blood of First Men and blood of Old Valyria as they are more magically inclined bloodlines. Not all visions are absolute, as there are no true absolutes in the World, everyone has a choice and most visions are only possible futures. For convience sake we will call these people Seers. With that done, we come to Warging, now this is something special, almost one in a thousand with First Men blood have potential to be a Warg, that doesn't mean every potential will activate of course, to forcibly activate your gift you have to be near to very brink of death, This doesn't happen to many, either someone dies a quick death or they weren't in the danger of death at all. So that means to activate their gift a sufficiently powerful latent Warg needs to come into contact sufficiently powerful magical source. These sources are few and far between. On this side of the Wall only God's Eye comes to mind if asked about a place of power, of course a Warg or a Greenseer can awaken a latent Wargs gift, but to do that there has to be an already powerful awakened Warg who could recognise the potential nearby and he or she has be interested enough in it to activate it, a Greenseer can recognize the latent power and activate the power as easy as snapping their p fingers of course, but then last known Greenseer this side of the Wall was Bloodraven and he was lost beyond the Wall. After all of this, if a warg awakens then he needs to learn how to control his gifts, yes, wargs have two gifts, one is the ability to slip in to mind of an animal and control it and another is Greensight. The first one is more nuanced than just controlling animals and most Wargs who have prophetic visions have them in the form of Greendreams, as they have more power than Seers and not suffer any siezures usually. Due to misconceptions about Seers, and metaphorical nature of these Greendreams most Wargs dismiss these prophetic dreams as normal dreams and don't bother to remember them, and there is a hierarchy of power in Wargs too. Wargs are more common Beyond the Wall due to abundance of magic in the land there. And finally we have Greenseers , one in a thousand Wargs have potential to be a Greenseer, but problem with Greenseer is different from other powers mentioned, they have too much power, not much is known about it, what is known is condensed to this: once a power of a Greenseer awakens it becomes too much, they cannot control it, they become lost in their visions or lose their minds to their animal familiars . Powers of a successful Greenseer are vast. They can control hundreds of animal familars at once, they can control nature itself, they can control their Greensight at will and navigate past through the Weirwood trees and see the history of World as if they were there. They can extend their lifespan. But to be a successful Greenseer, one had to be trained by another already successful Greenseer."

After saying this Berek lifted his hand in a sign to say stop as Lord Father was about speak, " You are about to ask what is all of this has to do with anything, It has everything to do with everything. Because Lord Stark , you are a powerful Warg, your children are even more powerful Wargs, this is so, because your Family has obsessively bred these powers into your bloodline for millennia in a quest for more and more power, and they have succeded."

At that proclamation the room descended in to silence.


	27. Chapter 27

" How dare you slander House Stark? Where are the basis for your words? If you aren't under guest rights and I would have thrown you in dungeons? " Lord Stark growled out to Berek .

" Apologies Lord Stark if offense was given, I spoke the words with pure admiration" , he appeared sincere too, Berek continued in an even tone," I myself have to three children, one son, two daughters, none of the three inherited my power, why, I have researched in to this subject and ninety nine out of hundred Wargs or Seers don't pass on their power to their progeny, even beyond the Wall this remains true, yet here you are, you yourself a powerful Warg and all your children posses more potential than you. If my theory is correct and I will wager my life upon it being correct, the Starks have consistently produced Wargs every generation since millennia"

" How did you come about this conclusion, Berek?" , Lord Father asked still in a frigid tone.

" I came upon this theory when some of the old stories peaked my curiosity, Lord Stark. Do you know all of Westeros tells stories that Starks of Old used to ride into battle on their direwolf pets, or that Starks are skinchangers and Wargs. Not just the North, Lord Stark, these stories either spoken in praise or curse can be found in every part of Westeros. Every child on this continent has been told tales of Direwolves that can rip a throat out in seconds and rip a mans arm out of his shoulders and Starks of old who rode them at least once as bedtime tales . Where are the stories about ferocious Lions and Lannisters who rode them, or Stags and Durradons? This interested me, why does only one family gets consistently associated with magic? Everyone heard about Boltons cruelty and practice of skinning, but even they aren't accused of Magic? So Why House Stark? So I dug into history of Northern Unification, did you know, even when you had the greater momentum House Stark only ever waged war against a single House in a each generation. Wage war on a House eliminate all main House members, except for females, marry them into House Stark, preferably to the Heir, let the branch family bend the knee, cultivate loyalty towards Starks, then wait until the Heir turns into Lord and has his own Heir of marriageable age and wage war on another House, repeat the process. Only petty King House Stark destroyed root and stem were Warg Kings and even all of Warg Kings daughters were married into House Stark, all the bloodlines were assimilated , only House, Starks didn't try to assimilate were Boltons and maybe that was a good thing, as Boltons have a penchant to producing some twisted monsters every other generation. Once Unification Wars were done your family always tried to keep bloodline as near to Main branch as possible through some careful marriages. Never risking madness due to Incest but always, always keeping bloodline pure. Why, I wager if you open up tombs in crypts from around five to six hundred years ago and go back from there, we would find all Kings of Winter had been buried alongside direwolves. This I am sure of. Magic is a trait Starks have cultivated into your bloodline, and I am sure your children's children too will posses it. About five hundred years ago, something disastrous happened to House Stark, maybe no one could pass on knowledge required about warging and it was lost to time. As for how I came to be here now, as I told you, I am a moderately powerful Warg, the day your son Eddard stepped a foot beyond the Wall, I had a prophetic dream while meditating in a Godswood, there is a crack in the Wall, in that crack a winged wolf stands against icy winds. After that ominous vision, I consulted other Seers in the Neck if the had any such visions, most didn't, but a few had the same vision of female direwolf giving birth to four pups in front of a Heart Tree. When I took these visions and described them to Lord Reed ,he identified the Heart tree as Winterfells. So I have dropped everything else and arrived post haste to Winterfell," Berek concluded.

" You have given me much to think upon, Berek. While all you have said seems logical enough, I am still a bit sceptical of magic."

" I have anticipated as such, if you would join me tomorrow morning before breaking fast in the Godswood for a quick demonstration, I have given an adequate summary of Warging, but I would like to go into its nuances and potential adverse effects of it if not trained properly in the art", Berek replied with a bow .

" We will, for now you are dismissed" , Lord Father said.

" Thank you ,my Lord"

" That was not how I imagined that conversation going" , Lord Father said sighing, " Brandon, Eddard, do not engage Berek in any conversation with me not around, do not engage him at all, while Lord Reed assured me in his letter that, Berek is a good man and a good teacher, even if he was a bit in love with his own voice, keep your distance from him when I am not around ".

As Eddard was about to open the door, Brandon still in his seat asked Father, " Father, how do you know that letter from Lord Reed is authentic?"

At that question Ned remained inside the solar interested in his Father's answer.

" The seals a Lord uses are very carefully crafted and some minor details are hard to fake, after all it wouldn't do if some upstart started a War with some fake seals and letters. And Lords who are personal acquintances and friends use some phrases that wouldn't seem out of norm for others, but hold some personal significance between themselves as a way to confirm their identities. There are other methods, but we will discuss them at later time ."

His curiosity satisfied Ned went in search of his younger siblings .


	28. Chapter 28

When the morning came Lord Father , Bran and Ned once again met Berek at gates to the Godswood. He seemed to be carrying some some parchments and charcoal.

" Good Morning, Lord Stark," Berek greeted bowing .

" The same to you, how are you going to demonstrate your powers? " Lord Father questioned.

"It would be better if we have no prying ears and a place for me to sit," Berek replied and went into Godswood. We followed .

Once they entered with a smaller clearing with a boulders to sit upon, Berek seated himself after them. Then from above branches a barn owl with brown feathers swooped in and alighted on Bereks shoulder and a house cat with black fur stepped out of shadows and started nuzzling his legs.

" Lord Stark let me introduce two of three my Familiars, Alma the Cat and Watcher the Owl", Berek said with a bow and the animals followed suit dipping their heads .

" As for how I am going to demonstrate my powers, as you have seen the parchment I carry, I will give you those to you, I will turn around, one of you will be watching me by standing in front of me, another of you will write something on the parchment and show it to one of my Familiars and I will tell you what you wrote without seeing it my own eyes",Berek explained.

Lord Father took upon the role of watching Berek, Ned went first and wrote 'Stark' and showed it to the cat, Lord Father flinched a bit as he was observing, when Berek said," Not very creative, Lord Eddard, you wrote 'Stark' " . The tests continued in that vein, Ned and Bran took turns writing on parchment and, they wrote sentences, even a paragraph once, they showed them to Cat and Owl in no particular order. Berek always identified who showed it and what was written. Ned and Bran got more and more excited as this went on. After the paragraph Father put an end to it and said that he believed him and asked how it is done.

" Warging is not just slipping into to an animals skin and controlling it, Lord Stark. As I said it has nuances. If a warg is strong enough he or she can slip into any animal, but a fully grown animal or bird has its own personality and intelligence and if a Warg tries to slip into unfamiliar skin the Warg will have to expend a great deal of mental strength to take control and it will fight back against said control, if you ever let your Will lose grip during Warging, he or she faces danger of losing themselves to animals instincts. I know this is confusing, let us establish some facts: One, Warging takes mental and magical energy. Two, it is dangerous to Warg into unfamiliar animal or bird as they will have a chance to fight back and hurt the Warg mentally. Three, Warging for a prolonged time and losing control is dangerous as a Warg might lose themselves to animal instincts and not know how to be human when they return to their own bodies. "

" An awakened Warg can always tell when there is another awakened Warg near by, it is like a pressure you feel at the back of the neck. And an awakened and trained Warg can tell if the second Warg is trained and how powerful they can be. Wargs exude a mental prescence if awakened, even people with no magic can feel that they are different. What can be done with this Mental presence is not yet fully explored. Now best time to train a Warg would be when they have at least reached age one and ten. Younger than that there is a greater risk of personality and instinct bleed over from the animal, as children younger than that don't have a solid base for their own personalities. Now the benefits of Warging, I will explain them with my own self as examples. As I have said I have three familiar. My Owl, Watcher, I can scout vast areas. If I was travelling and didn't want to risk bandits or even meeting other travellers, I send Watcher to scout, I will know where others are without them ever knowing I was there, knowing that they were there, avoiding them becomes as easy as turning my hand. If I am going situation unfamiliar to me and I am dubious of their intentions towards me, I send Alma to observe for me, and ascertain their intentions with ever putting myself at risk. My Lizard lion familiar, Tor, whom I left at home as he isn't comfortable leaving the swamps, joins me in battle and gaurds me as Kingsguard protect the King. These are only obvious uses of Warging. On that note, I will take your leave, if you decide that you and your children should learn Warging call on me", Berek bowed low to Lord Father and left.


	29. Chapter 29

After Berek left Lord Father spoke, " What are your thoughts on what we heard, Bran, Ned?"

Bran was first to reply in excited voice, "We should learn Warging Father, think of how much of a strategic asset it would be to know enemy army's position reliably and faster than just through traditional scouting, by Warging into a bird, we can find hidden ambushes, we will have a better understanding of the terrain of a battlefield, we will have a tremendous advantage. And I am sure you have noted even if Berek didn't say in such words, he spies through his cat. What kind of intel can we find by relying on Warging, who notices a cat in a meeting room or a bird in the branches while someone is out taking a walk and having a compromising conversation confident that no one is around, if we can gather more Wargs beneath us, we will have a nigh undetectable spy ring. And to have a ferocious battle companion, what kind of terror can we inspire in our enemies. I say yes, Father"

" And you Eddard? " , Father asked.

" One can never have enough tools for our Family's protection, magic is just another tool. Bereks ominous vision and the mother direwolfs presence here at Winterfell, these seem to be signs from Old Gods, we should take care to heed them. And Greendreams intrigue me, as Berek insisted these are possible futures, so they might serve as warnings against danger. Benefits of learning outweigh any possible side effects, Father, so I say yes", Ned answered .

" Very well I have heard your thoughts, mine are similar, However I will still take time to consider these things more thoroughly and give my final decision tonight after supper. You may leave and take this day to entertain your younger siblings" , Father commanded.

Bran and Ned exchanged excited smiles and replied in sync, " Thank you, Father". Before racing off to share good news with their siblings.


	30. Chapter 30

The day was spent in play with his siblings, Lyanna insisted on playing Lady in Tower, but Ben was the lady, Bran and Ned were monsters guarding the tower, and Lya the Knight who would rescue the lady. It was great fun and Ned finally felt like the child he is after months of doing an adults work. He would cherish it.

After that days supper Father informed Bran and Ned that they will learn Warging from Berek in the morning before breaking their fasts for an hour every day .

Next morning they once again found themselves near gates to Godswood and Derek waiting for them .

" You have arrived on time, good, to the Heart Tree, my lords," Berek said in a chipper tone .

Once they reached the Heart tree, he spread four mats , three side by side and one directly infront. " Please be seated my lords, we will here for a while, sit comfortably" ,and quickly followed his own words .

" Now, Warging is an art of the mind, to be a successful Warg one has to be in control of their own mind first before they can control another mind, for that one needs to learn meditation, a Warg needs to find balance with in himself and Weirwoods make it so that even a novice can easily find peace, I am sure you have already observed but presence of Weirwood soothes the mind, unburdens you when you are in emotional turmoil, a Warg needs to find this peace at a moments notice, even if they are not in presence of Weirwood, a bond between a Warg and his familiar is a two way street, feelings, thoughts and instincts are freely shared between the two. So it is a necessary skill for a Warg to be able to identify whether feelings and instincts he experiences are his own, and not his Familiars. And another benefit of meditation is this, it improves memory, and memory is very important to make any use of Greendreams, what use are prophetic visions if you forget them on waking up. I recommend that you three keep journals to record your dreams. And keep those journals from falling in to wrong hands, knowledge of even a possible future is dangerous. Meditation helps in interpretation of dreams too, as they are very often metaphorical in nature. So meditation is a very very necessary skill for a Warg. Next, how does a Warg choose Familiars, most Wargs including those who live Beyond the Wall just choose an animal which can assist in battle or something to scout with or whatever is convenient and batter those animal minds in to submission, yes, this method works but it also has greater risks, the animal may lie submissive for a while, but if it ever sensed laxity in control it will fight against the bond and escape and may even hurt the Warg in the process. And these forceful bonds often cause excessive bleedover of personality. The stories you heard of Wargs behaving like their bonded animals comes from these cases, when a Warg has to forcefully control his bonded they spend excessive mental and magical energy and they have to continuously concentrate to keep them in control. There are some exceptions to this but we will speak of them later. But the method I will be teaching is superior to it, and it is quiet simple too. You just bond with your choosen familiar while it's still young and before it forms its own personality, but even this method has its drawbacks, if a Warg is too forceful with the creature and try to directly control it when it's too young they risk completely destroying the young creatures mind, such creatures become mindless puppets, when the Warg is not controlling it completely, it becomes unable to function, and controlling a familiar every minute is more taxing than fighting the creatures will. So if a Warg bonds with an young creature he must never slip into its skin and control it before it reaches maturity. If Warg can't take direct control of the creature without risking it's mind, how is he to prevent the creature from breaking the bond and escaping the Warg when it reaches maturity? To that question there is a rather easy answer, you train the Familiar, remember, I said a bond exists between Warg and Familiar which allows for sharing of feelings and instincts, that bond is greatest training tool there is. After meditation comes Visualisation, if you learn to clear your mind, you will be able to quickly identify the bond, once you identify it you can visualise and send your intentions to your Familiar, as it is a young creature it will recognise you as its protector and follow your instructions, that way you will train it, as you do this during the day, during sleep your unconscious mind will automatically pull upon the bond and you will start experiencing world through your Familiar in the form of dreams, during these dreams you will not be in control, but these dreams are a good thing, they help your Familiar become accustomed to sharing their mind with you and help you to see and experience the World through your Familiars perspective without being overwhelmed when you take direct control. As it is obvious Lord Eddard and Lord Brandons first Familiars are going to the direwolf pups born yesterday and Lord Rickards is going to be the mother wolf ,you three better master meditation as soon as possible. Lord Rickard when I said there are exceptions to the difficulties faced when trying to bond with and control a fully grown creature there are two I know of , first are Ravens, ravens are exceptionally easy to bond with and control even they are fully grown , I do not know why, second, sometimes a Warg and a Creature are particularly predisposed towards each other, when they meet they reach out towards each other instinctively, whether it is due to similar personalities or any other estoreic reasons I do not know, but they fit, there would never be a need to forcing of will, I believe you and the mother wolf are the second case, you can slip in to her skin easily and she won't fight you. But she will be the only case this happens, if you want to take another familiar you will have to go the same way your sons will. Now any questions?"

To that they all shook their heads.

" Good. Now close your eyes, take a deep breath and release it slowly, only focus on your breathing, yes there will be other thoughts, acknowledge them, but don't pursue them. After awhile there will be only a clear mind and peace, you won't be able to hold on to it for long, but getting a glimpse of it would be enough for your first day."

So their first training session is spent in meditation.


	31. Chapter 31

The Starks took to meditation surprisingly well, after seven days of instruction and practicing on their own when they can, they can now gain balance in two minutes with the presence of Weirwood and in five minutes without. Declaring their progress exceptional for such a short time Berek decided that it is time to awaken Lord Father and Brandons gift. It was an unremarkable process. Berek placed his hand on their foreheads for about a minute and said it was done.

" How did you awaken their gifts and how can you tell that their gifts are awake?", Ned asked confusedly .

" It is an easy process, Lord Eddard, I just battered at their minds like other Wargs do if they want to control a creature, now, now don't get indignant and let me explain. I have explained how one awakens magic in person, either due to abundance of magic in the environment or when a threat to survival presents itself. We don't have much free floating magic here , so threat it is. When I used my gift on Lords Stark and Brandon it is a threat to their minds so to fight me back their own bodies activated their gifts. Of course, I couldn't truly control them, no Warg could, a Greenseer may have that kind of power but Wargs don't, it is by this threat that a Warg awakens another Wargs power. And about how I can tell it's awake, all of you could too, just go to different places in Winterfell, away from each other and meditate, once you find balance you will be able to sense each other and me. You may even get the sense of direction each other are in and how far. Why are you waiting, go test it out and confirm to yourselves that I am not teaching you hogwash", Berek urged them in a amused tone.

Bran and Ned were excited to test this out and rushed away, and Lord Father followed in a unhurried pace. He decided to meditate out of the way near stables, finding balance took longer due to his excitement, but when he found it, he could vaguely sense three signals, one in the direction of Godswood, second in the Main Keep and last in the direction of Broken Tower. Ned tried to glean more details, but signals remained vague, after ten minutes of this he returned to Berek, Lord Father and Brandon followed in a few minutes. The three Starks exchanged what they sensed, and found that they really could sense each other with accurate enough directions.

" Good, now you know beyond any doubt, now you believe, it is time to approach your prospective Familiars, and establish bonds, I believe Lord Eddard has already established his, Lords Stark and Brandon need to establish theirs and there is no better time, when we approach them you will clear your mind and then visualise a conduit connected to your mind that's extending towards them, put your entire Will behind it, for these particular familiars I do not think you need to do more than that, I believe they in turn will reach out towards you, you will feel a like something has slid in to its rightful place. If it were any other Familiars I would say that you will need to visualise that the conduit is connected to the Familiars mind and you need to push your Will through it demanding Familiar to submit, as you will be choosing young creatures for your familiars they will capitulate at lightest of pressure and you will feel the bond establishing. Now Lord Eddard, feel the bond and lead us to your Familiar", Berek requested.

Ned felt nervous for a bit, but pushed that aside calmed himself and felt around his mind for the bond, he found it and tugged on it a bit and got the sense of direction and distance to his Familiar, he is closer than he thought, just thirty yards behind the Heart Tree there is a small pool of clear water from hot springs only one feet deep and three feet wide, it seems the mother wolf has set up camp there for easy access of water, Ned led the other three there and the mother wolf seemed to be napping and pups are play fighting around her, with their arrival she snapped her eyes open and pups looked over them curiously, the iron grey furred one started to inch towards Eddard curiously , but the mother wolf snapped her teeth and put an end to it.

" Now my lords do as I instructed, all will be well, Trust me", Berek said with conviction.

So Lord Father and Brandon sat down meditated, Ned and Berek stepped behind them, all the while the mother wolf and pups looked on curiously, after long long minutes, Lord Father snapped his eyes open, stood up and took a few tentative steps forward and presented his bare right hand with palm up, the she wolf too came to her feet, sniffed his hand, licked it, then rose on her hind legs, placing her forelegs on Father's shoulders, he almost buckled to his knees under the weighy but somehow remained on his feet, she thoroughly licked his face before let loosing a howl so loud it hurt Neds ears, but it seemed a joyous sound, the pups yipped in the background, just then Brandon snapped his eyes open too.

Once that is over with, she wolf let go of Father, she pushed the eldest pup with black streaks towards Brandon, and iron grey furred puo towards Ned, knocked Father on his ass and plopped her head in his lap.

" It seems, you have succeeded, my lords, I would advise you spend sometime with your Familiars everyday, but let her and pups stay here for another three more weeks, she is still nursing and teaching them, once that time period is over they can roam Winterfell freely, and I believe Lord Eddard will be leaving for Eeyrie by then, and my lords, you should give them names", Berek said that last part with smile.

Ned noticed that his pup has Stark grey eyes and said out loud, " _Ironeyes_ "

His father thought for a moment before, saying in his rumbling voice, " _Frost_ "

Soon followed by Brandon declaring loudly, " _Windrunner_ "

" Excellent choices, my lords", Berek declared with a clap.


	32. Chapter 32

The training to learn Warging continued, with an hour before breaking fast spent on mastering meditation. And with Bran and Ned spending another two hours training their pups. Lord Father didn't need to do much of training with his Familiar, as Frost is fully grown, and Father and Frost can already share their intentions with each other clearly and she followed his orders willingly, two days after forming their bond Father decided that Frost needs to meet his remaining children personally, so Lya and Ben were introduced, Frost after doing her usual inspection approved of them and allowed them to play with her pups. Berek said that remaining two pups will probably become Lya and Ben's Familiars, but it is too soon for them to awaken their gifts and forming a bond. To that Father said, " That may be the case but it isn't too soon for them to learn meditation and having years of practice in meditation will only help them learn Warging faster when the time comes"

With that Lya and Ben started joining in the morning sessions, they weren't very good at it, but they will learn with time.

As the days went by Ned started to observe a marked change in Bran, he was more focused during lessons, joined Ned in Library more and more. Even began to work on his own project, which he said was a secret when Ned enquired about it.

A week before Neds return to Eeyrie Lord Father called them to his solar. After comfortably seating themselves Father began speaking.

" I want both of you to know I am incredibly proud of men you are becoming. Ned, I thought of boon you have asked before visiting the Wall, and I have decided to grant it, when Ben begins his training at arms in a year, I will offer the same training to Lya. Brandon, I have noticed you are working on something these past days, are you ready to share it us?"

" I am Father, I just finished outline of the plan today. Your remark about how you verified authenticity of the letter from Lord Reed got me thinking, why don't we secure our communication with a code only we know the key to. And It is remarkably easy to make such a code too. We just assign random numbers to alphabets, only we three will know which number corresponds to which alphabet. We can even create multiple code languages. Writing letters this way will be time consuming, but we need not write all of our correspondence this way, only sensitive ones. Another idea of mine is establishing a spy ring using Wargs, from how Berek talks there should be lot of potential Wargs in the North, I will go on a tour through the North with him, we will identify the potentials, and those who are still young, below thirteen old years or less and above eight years old, be they boy or girl, I will offer to take them on and train them in arms for honorguard I am establishing for House Stark, they will be housed in the Old tower in Wolfswood, half a days ride from Winterfell, everyone who will wonder why we are collecting young boys and girls will think that we just want to train our men at arms little younger, and when questioned why we are training even girls, we will just say that they will be bodyguards and companions for Lyanna, they will just assume we are overprotective of Lya. During their training we will identify who are absolutely loyal to House Stark, only for those we will awaken their gifts. A single Warg can reliably spy on a Castle, if said Warg is bonded with a Raven or another bird and taught to write his reports in code I have mentioned earlier, we will have nigh undetectable spy ring, and messenger birds which can be trained to deliver letters to a person instead of a Castle. Even if those messengers are shot down and their letters fall in to wrong hands, those hands won't be able to make any sense of what is written" , Bran finished in a giddy tone.

After Bran finished silence followed, Ned stared at Bran in shock and Father with a thoughtful look. Bran always came across as brash, impulsive and reckless, Ned had known that his brother hid a inquisitive mind, brilliant pranks he pulled and thought he put into them made it obvious to anyone who would look. But even knowing his brother as he does, Ned didn't think his brother had the patience to think up a plan in such meticulous detail.

" This is an excellent plan, Brandon. We will have need of a spy ring. House Stark is going to be making some unconventional moves that go against tradition to strengthen the North in near future, these moves will make some of our bannermen discontent with us, for example if Ironwood venture succeeds, Umbers, Whitehills and even Forresters may grow displeased with us, Umbers because they hate Wildlings with a passion, Whitehills and Forresters because traditionally they are the Houses which dealt in lumber trade in the North, House Stark entering business will make them feel like we are encroaching on their territory. We will need to have a finger on the pulse of the North if we don't want to be blindsided by any of these discontented Lords if they make any moves. I will review your plans, you have my approval for this initiative, we will iron out details, but existence of this spy ring and even our own abilities should be carefully kept secrets, when we are accompanied by our direwolves, people will wonder, but we should never confirm these thoughts, that means never Warging where others could see, you both have seen when Berek Wargs his eyes turn milk white, when you are sending instructions to your wolves through the bond, you will accompany them with verbal commands so others will think they are merely well trained, when others ask about them, you will just say that they are a gift from Old Gods, sent to protect House Stark, which is true enough. Understood?", Father questioned in a commanding tone.

" Yes, Father", Bran and Ned chorused.

" Good, for the next seven days you will have no lessons with Maester and no training with Master At Arms, you may still spar in the yard at your discretion, but you are not required to, Lya and Ben will not have any lessons either, it is my wish you enjoy this break, after that you will both go back to your fosterages. You are dismissed " , Lord Father commanded.

" Thank you, Father" , Bran and Ned replied and were out of the door soon after.


	33. Chapter 33

The week before he was to leave for Eeyrie, Ned spent every moment he could with his siblings, he would hug them whenever mood struck him, he bounced off ideas for strengthening the North with Bran, played every game Lya and Ben demanded of him, took his Familiar wherever he went whenever he could, tried to acclimate horses to Ironeyes as they will be travelling alongside his Familiar, even carry the pup for most of the journey. Berek lectured Ned whenever they could have some privacy about Warging, warning about bad habits a Warg could fall into and reiterating everything he taught.

His Lord Father called Ned to his solar in the morning of his last day at Winterfell and said, "The blade has been done for a while, but Miken wanted to add some runes, and finding appropriate wood for pommel has taken some time."

Saying so his Father presented him a sheathed sword hilt first, Ned took it with a awestruck look, it is an Arming Sword, shorter than a Longsword, but proportional for his current height anyway, with handle made of ebony and wound with leather strips, longer handle for two handed grip with Neds smaller hands and carved with a direwolf for pommel, sheathed in a scabbard made of toughened black leather and decorated with running direwolves in silver thread, it was beautiful and Ned hadn't even drawn it yet. Ned decided rectify that and drew the sword, it slid out with a soft hiss. Its a straight, doubled edged, twenty nine inch long blade with a blue tint to the steel, with First Men Runes carved into the fuller. Ned swung it around and found that the blade is perfectly balanced. After re sheathing the blade, Ned turned towards his Father and opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

Seeing his face, Father chuckled and said, " I ordered it made after you returned from the Wall, from the newly named Wintersteel you discovered while researching Ironwood, as you are it's discoverer I thought first sword made from it should go to you. As first of its kind, all such historic swords need a name, what are you going to name it?"

As Ned thought about it, a name came to him and he said softly, " _Wolf's Fang,_ its name is Wolf's Fang. Thank you, Father, for such a wondrous gift, it's beautiful and I will treasure it."

" It is only right I give this to you, Son. And I can see that you are eager to share the news and show it off to your siblings, you have my permission to do so", his father said with an amused tone.

With a by your leave, Ned rushed off in search of his siblings.

His siblings ohh'ed and ahh'ed over his new sword and most of the day was spent away with admiring it and testing it out on wooden dummies.

That night all his siblings came over to Neds room, talked and played late in to the night and fell asleep huddled together.


	34. Chapter 34

The morning Ned was to leave for Eeyrie dawned bright and cheery, but his siblings faces didn't match it. After washing up, Ned visited his Mother's completed statue in Godswood to pay his respects and to reaffirm his promise that he will always protect his siblings and strive for their happiness. On return the family had a subdued breakfast.

As his things are already packed and ready, his family came to see him off in the courtyard, Lya and Ben had already cried rivers and begged Ned to not to go, even Ned and Bran had tears in their eyes. He hugged them tightly and promised to write regularly, once he came to his Father, uncharacteristically Father to gave him a hug and said, " Remember, Eddard, you are a Wolf of Winterfell"

On that note, Ned got on his horse with Ironeyes in a saddlebag and rode out of the East Gate followed by twenty guards who accompanied him from Eeyrie. Now he couldn't hold back tears any longer, and glanced back at Winterfell as long as he could see it on the horizon.

Even riding at a good pace and minimal breaks, return to Eeyrie took a month, during that time Eddard practiced his meditation, sparred with his guards and wrote down any ideas he had about strengthening the North and Nights Watch, so he can research feasibility of his ideas once he reached Eeyrie. One particular idea that he had was easily implementable but it needed Ned to do something he wasn't really comfortable with. He has to socialize. He has to make connections with his fellow lordlings and show off his Wolf's Fang, and extol them with virtues of Wintersteel. Usually Lords and Ladies of Westeros gather either at tourneys or weddings, that means Ned has to attend these events, Ned was going to hate it, he can already tell. Maybe Robert can help him there, after all Robert is great at making friends. If Ned can advertise Wintersteel to Southron Lords, (he is sure Brandon and Father will take care of it with Northern Lords) and they buy it, it means gold for House Stark and that means strengthening the North. For North he will do it, Ned avows.

After their month long journey along Kingsroad Ned and his guards reached the Bloody Gate during midday, with Ironeyes trotting beside Neds horse, Ironeyes had already grown to the size of a hound and reached Neds thigh when on all fours. After hailing the gate and entering it's courtyard, Ned has a surprise waiting for him, Robert and Lord Arryn were there to wecome him. As soon as Ned got off his horse Robert swept him up in a bear hug and said, " It's good to see you, Ned, I am sorry about your Lady Mother's passing, I was at Storm's End when I got the raven, if not I would have come to you".

Only a year older than Ned, Robert is already half a foot taller with broad shoulders, coal black hair ,bright blue eyes and handsome face. Returning Roberts hug, Ned replied, " It's good to see you too, my friend and thank you for your condolences."

After disengaging from Robert Ned turned to Lord Arryn, bowed and said, " It is good to see you too, my Lord."

" You are a sight for sore eyes, my boy, I am sorry at your Mother's passing, I have met her once, she was a remarkable woman, my duties as Lord Paramount stopped me from attending the funeral, you have my sincerest apologies, I hope your Family are coping well?", Lord Jon asked in kindly voice.

"Thank you for your kind words, my lord, We miss her but we are managing", Ned replied in a solemn voice.

" Come, your rooms are prepared, you have had a long tiring journey, we will rest the day here and journey to Eeyrie in the morrow, we can talk more at supper", Lord Arryn said and ushered them inside.

With Robert chattering mile a minute in his ear with a hand over his shoulder, and Ironeyes on his heels, Ned retired to his rooms.


	35. Chapter 35

Lord Jon Arryn, Robert and Ned returned to Eeyrie through, Gate of the Moon the next day after breaking their fast. Lord Arryn enquired about Ironeyes. So Ned told him about the story of his journey to the Wall and meeting Frost, her following Ned to Winterfell and his Lord Fathers decision to allow her to remain and birthing of the pups, he left out all mentions of magic and Wargs.

Berek mentioned that a Wargs Familiars have longer lifespans than normal animals or birds and magical beasts have even longer lifespans compared to their mundane cousins, he estimated barring death by violence or accident the Starks direwolves may remain their companions for life.

Ned assured Lord Arryn that Ironeyes will behave and Ned will take completely responsibility for his actions. After thinking for a while Lord Arryn allowed Ironeyes continued stay at Eeyrie as long as he does no harm outside of battle.

Robert was awestruck on learning that Ironeyes is a direwolf and wondered whether he can tame a stag to match Neds direwolf. Ned tried to curb all such notions out of Robert, but he isn't how far he succeeded. Once returning to Eeyrie Ned returned to his studies and duties seamlessly. He continued his practice of meditating for an hour before breakfast and took to his studies with Maester and training in the yard with a new zeal.

Two months after returning to Eeyrie Ned received his first letter from Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. The Prince was polite and formal in his letter, mainly enquired about health and wellbeing of his great great Uncle Aemon as Ned has been the only one who has met Aemon in person in long time whom the Prince can reach. Ned replied with all that he knew and remembered of the Maester, his physical appearance, his apparent health ( which was in excellent condition for a man his age ), and about his respected position in Nights Watch and how he is a valued advisor for the Lord Commander. Taking this chance Ned explained the deplorable state of Nights Watch, heavily hinted that some aid sent Nights Watch's way will not go amiss and that said aid will gain a lot of goodwill from the North.

When Robert found out about letter from the Crown Prince, he demanded to know what it was about. Ned explained his meeting with Aemon Targaryen at the Wall and how the Maester might have encouraged the Prince to write to Ned. That seemed to satisfy Robert, but Ned wondered how Robert even knew he got the letter and why Robert seemed to dislike the Prince, as Ned usually collected any correspondence addressed to himself from the Maester directly, but put that thought aside to ponder another time.

Once Robert saw Ned practicing with Wolf's Fang in the yard, and how deep gashes it left on the wooden dummy, he enquired about it. Ned explained that Winterfells castle smith discovered a new method of forging and dubbed it Wintersteel and that after ensuring that North has enough for its own use, Neds Lord Father may think of allowing other highborn to purchase it.

Robert declared that he would be first highborn of the South to purchase first full suit of Armour, Longsword and Battle hammer made out of Wintersteel made in forges of Winterfell itself. He demanded that Ned write to his Lord Father to reserve Roberts the honour, and that he will inform his own parents his decision.

All these declarations and demands drew Lord Arryns attention, when he inquired about Neds Arming sword , Ned once again repeated what he told Robert. Lord Jon praised the smith for his accomplishment and kept his own council after that. Whether he will enquire further on Wintersteel of his Lord Father, Ned didn't know. But atleast Ned managed to advertise Wintersteel at Eeyrie.

Ned kept constant communication with Winterfell and Bran after coming to Eeyrie, Bran returned to his own fostering at the same time Ned did, Father informed him that a Maester Luwin, a northborn one, arrived at Winterfell to serve as Brans advisor and personal tutor when he took over Ironwood venture and he called Lady Maege Mormont from Bear Island to serve as Lady of Winterfell and to take care of Lya and Ben when he went to the Wall to negotiate with the Nights Watch and Wildlings.

Lya and Ben were distraught without Father, Bran and Ned at Winterfell, but they quickly took to Maester Luwin and Lady Maege. Four months after Father going to the Wall, Ned recieved news that his Lord Father returned successful from his mission there. Negotiations with the Watch were easy enough. Stark name and Frost accompanying Father has earned a lot of respect with Wildlings, but Father had to participate and win four duels to prove his strength before all twenty Wildling tribes agreed to the trade. Finally Neds brainchild took off, repairs to Castle Queensgate were ongoing so that it may serve as Stark outpost at the Wall. First delivery of Ironwood logs to Queensgate has happened another three months after that. Meanwhile Father unveiled Wintersteel for the Northern Lords on Harvest Festival at Winterfell. Father informed Ned by Raven that introduction of Wintersteel has been a tremendous success and already orders for personal arms for the Lords and their Men at Arms have started arriving. Father also informed Ned that he has put out the call for prospectors and they should be arriving in another two months.

As Ironwood and Wintersteel ventures succeeded, Ned turned his mind to identifying another present and potential threats to the North and the ways of how to deal with them.


	36. Chapter 36

Ned studied history of the North but the North doesn't exist in isolation, even before rise of Targaryen dynasty and in times when the North was an independent kingdom, it had interactions with other Kingdoms, so studying the North's history meant studying history of all Seven Kingdoms. His study lead him to a fundamental conclusion, _everyone wants to survive and thrive_. Of course Ned has always known this, it is basic human nature after all, but he didn't understand just how many human interactions boiled down to this basic human desire. Ned has often wondered about the Game of Thrones these Southrons always played. Why do they so desperately want more and more power? Why do they act dishonorably, lie, cheat and murder for it? Now he knew, it isn't just enough to survive, humans want to _thrive_ , hadn't he himself wanted House Stark to prosper and to grow stronger? The North always had to struggle to survive, if the North is as plentiful as the South, what guarantee is there that the North won't just be like the South, what guarantee is there that the northern lords won't play this Game of Thrones ? Ned realised that there is none. Somehow that thought made Ned despondent and melancholic.

But those thoughts were irrelevant to the matter at hand. What are the threats to the North?

The greatest threat would be Winter. Solution to that is simple enough, more grain and preserved food stuffs, better insulated homes. The food issue is being taken care off, gold from Ironwood and Wintersteel should be coming in soon that meant ability to import more food. Ned should probably suggest to Father to expand granaries for more storage and expansion of glass gardens for greater variety and availability of vegetables for Winter, but constructing those will cost gold, which means less coin for food imports. If House Stark wants to decrease import costs alliances need to be made, those are usually sealed with marriages. Only Kingdoms who can produce excess grain to export it are Riverlands and Reach. Reach Lords probably won't be receptive to idea of marrying their daughters to 'Northern barbarians', not enough benefits for them and transporting the grain will cost exorbitant sums, that leaves Riverlands, from whom North already imports a lot of grain from. An alliance should be with either House Tully or House Darry, House Darry because of the vast fertile lands they have under their control near Harrenhal, but they don't have marriageable daughters available, that left House Tully, Lord Hoster Tully has two daughters, eldest of whom is an year younger than Ned and an infant son. But riverland lords are a fractious lot and Lord Hoster will expect the North's support in event of conflict breaking out, either due internal threats or from any external threat. Afterall whenever Seven Kingdoms go to war Riverlands burn. Lord Hoster will also expect Brandon as the bridegroom for one of his daughters, this is simply not possible, House Stark is going to ruffle alot of feathers in the North in next few years, if Northern Lords find out future Lady of Winterfell is going to be Southron, it will displease them even more and Northern Lords aren't very subtle at showing their displeasure either. So either Ned or Ben will have to marry one of Lord Hosters daughters and Ned has a feeling that Lord Hoster won't make it easy, he would try to insist on Brandon but he would have to settle for Ned or Ben. Then the issue of loss of life due to cold, the Norths smallfolk need better protection against the cold, maybe better homes and better clothes, but Ned didn't have any knowledge in that field. Maybe Wildlings are the solution, they survive in harsher cold beyond the Wall, maybe they know some tricks to surviving the cold?. Ned will put these two ideas in his next letter to Lord Father, he will know what to do.

The second biggest threat to the North would be Wildlings. For that there is already a solution, it just isn't working due to neglect. The Night's Watch needs to be strengthened to put a stop to Wildling threat. Wildlings aren't even that successful in their raids. Nine out of ten Wildling raids end with all of the Wildlings dead eventually before they can cross back to beyond the Wall, but before they are dead they wreck havoc, slaughtering smallfolk, torching fields and villages. If the Nights Watch can properly man the Wall Wildlings won't be a threat. There are already plans in motion to strengthening the Watch and Ned doesn't have any new ideas, so this issue can be put aside for now.

Third greatest threat to the North would be the Ironborn. They are a menace. Murderers and rapists that they are, they semi regularly raid western coast of the North and the Bear Island. There used to be several fishing villages along Stony Shore and near Sea Dragon Point, Ironborn raids have resulted in desertion and destruction of those Villages, now there are maybe two or three villages there. The Norths fortification of its western shore is a necessity. Just a single castle at an appropriate place near the coast can put a stop to any ideas of an invading the North through there. Having no military presence there is a mistake and one that, Ned fears, will bite them in the ass if not corrected in a hurry. Whenever a war breaks out in Westeros Ironborn scum reave without fear of consequences, why should they fear, when fighting men are busy elsewhere, after the war is done they slink back to pile of shit stained rocks they call home and Lords and smallfolk will be busy rebuilding after the devastation left behind by War for any meaningful retaliation. _Whoa, Ned never knew he hated Ironborn this much,_ anyway Ned will think on it some other time. So the North needs to secure it's Western coast, best way to do that will be by building a Castle and having a strong garrison in said Castle. _Maybe, Ben can be given Lordship over said Castle?_ . If possible build a fleet , but building a fleet has its own difficulties, building ships is already a costly endeavour, but then there is a need for experienced captains and seamen who can train newer sailors. Ned will write about this to his Father too. Ned really hopes those prospectors will find something worthwhile, all of this is going to cost substantial amounts of gold dragons.

Fourth significant threat to the North would be House Bolton, specifically if they ever rebel against House Stark and have enough support from other Houses to oust or extinguish House Stark and take control of the North. House Bolton would be a disaster for the North, it isn't that House Stark has been a paragon of virtue in the past, House Stark has been as brutal if not worse than House Bolton, somethings his ancestors did make Ned break out in cold sweat even now, it's that in past near eight thousand years of existence of their House, near as old as House Stark, House Bolton didn't seem to have learnt that being feared is only a part being a successful ruler, being respected and loved is another major part of it. If House Bolton ever gained the North they will be ousted in less than five years, but those five years would be a disaster for the North. So House Bolton needs to be under very careful watch, and House Stark needs to be ready to stomp down on any stupid ideas. This issue will be taken care off when Brans idea for the spy ring takes off.

That leaves final and fifth significant threat to the North, an invasion from the South, something must go very very wrong indeed for that to happen ,like the resurgence of Faith Militant wrong or the King going mad wrong, at that thought Ned shivered, he dearly hoped he didn't jinx himself. Part of the solution for this problem is Neds fostering at Vale, if Ned made meaningful and strong connections while he was in the South, it will nip any such problems in the bud. Securing the North's coasts and rebuilding of Moat Cailin will make any thoughts of invading the North a very very foolish notion and a impossibility. As Lord Father already indicated Moat Cailin will be reconstructed and Ned will take Lordship over it, this potential problem seems be well on the way to be taken care of.

It seems Ned has to write a long and sensitive letter to his Lord Father, once again Ned thanked Brandon in his mind for his brilliant idea of encoding letters.


	37. Chapter 37

After sending his coded letter to Winterfell, Ned sat down and meditated on his hatred for Ironborn. Wildlings have same culture of raiding and pillaging as Ironborn, so why is Ned hateful of Ironborn but not so of Wildlings. Is it because Wildlings follow same gods as Ned, but Ironborn don't? Is his bais of religious origin? That didn't seem correct answer to Ned.

If not the difference of culture and religion then what? Is it the reasons for said cultures existence, both Wildlings and Ironborn inhabit wastelands unfit for a farming lifestyle, Wildlings due to the cold and Ironborn because of their lands rocky soil. But not all Wildlings raid, do they? They form small communities and settle the land and farm when it is possible or move around in nomadic tribes and subsist on hunting, only few Wildling clans have a culture of raiding and those who raid do so because they are desperate for food, without which they will starve and die. Even girls they stole are considered to be wives and Wildling women have more rights than women in rest of Westeros, they are free to learn to fight and lead as long as they can prove their strength. Only a small percentage of Wildings raid, those that do are desperate for food.

What about Ironborn? Why do they raid and do they need to? Ironborn live on Iron Islands, which are rocky and unfit for farming. But they do have Iron mines, from which their name comes from. Iron Islands are second only to Stromlands in export of Iron. Yes, mining is back breaking work and mining accidents result in horrific casualties, so Ironborn taking up raiding as alternative food source is understandable, but mining techniques have improved over last millennia and Iron Islands are situated in a strategic location and surrounded with bountiful seas, fishing is a readily available food source and the same strategic location that helps them in raiding can also make them excellent traders. Iron Islands could become a trading capital for Western Seven Kingdoms as Kingslanding has become for Eastern Seven Kingdoms, they could grow very rich indeed without ever needing to raid.

So one hand there are some Wildlings clans who raid because they are desperate, there is one option these desperate men could take, they could bend the knee and beg for the Nights Watch to let them past the Wall and beg the Northern Lords to take them in. Even if Wildings forgo their fiercely independent culture and bent the knee will Nights Watch listen, will Northern Lords trust? No, they will be slaughtered before they even speak, such was the centuries deep animosity. On the other hand there are Ironborn, who spurn opportunities they have and disdain paying the ' Gold Price ' as they put it and insist on paying the ' Iron Price ', due to their cultural disdain of the mainland and the people here. And there is the taking of thralls and saltwives, which basically amounts to slavery and rape, which has been abolished in Westeros for millennia and which only few clans of Wildlings practice and those clans are passionately hated by other Wildlings.

After taking all of this into consideration, Ned decided that Ironborn don't need to raid and pillage to survive or even thrive, that is different from Wildlings. Ironborn just do it because it seems easier and because they somehow believe that making their home on a shit stained pile of rocks has made them superior to other men and they have a God given right to prey on other people, maybe because their Drowned God's priests do preach that their God has given them said right.

So, Ned now knew where his hatred for Ironborn comes from, he does hate Wildlings less in part because of their shared ancestry and religion. But most of his hatred for Ironborn comes from their predatory culture.

Identifying root of his hatred is well and good, but Ned needs to work on keeping said hatred in check, after all Ned couldn't be the diplomat for House Stark in the South, when he cannot even keep his emotions in check.


	38. Chapter 38

Months went by, Neds studies progressed excellently, his friendship with Robert and Elbert grew. It seemed Robert grew fonder of Ned during their seperation. Ned liked Robert, he is fun to be around and fiercely protective of Ned , reminded Ned quite a bit of Brandon, if Robert wasn't around Ned didn't think he would have made any friends in his time at Eeyrie. Lord Arryn too grew closer to Ned, like an Uncle or even a stern Grandfather , they spent many a night sitting infront of fireplace in Lords solar discussing history, strategy, politics and administration. Lord Arryn seems to enjoy a youngsters perspective in those matters.

Ned regularly exchanged ravens with Winterfell. Ben started his training in arms and Lya joined Ben in those lessons. Once finding out that it was Ned who prompted their Lord Father to allow her those lessons Lya wrote a long long letter thanking Ned. Business of Ironwood and Wintersteel export boomed. And prospectors found a small gem mine and a larger silver mine near Long Lake , and three new iron mines in the the north western mountains in Mountain Clans territory. While these new mines are a blessing of the Old Gods, they aren't simply enough, reconstruction of Moat Cailin, establishing a new castle on the western coast, construction of a fleet ,reinforcing the Nights Watch and repairing castles along the Wall, repopulating the Gift and importing greater amounts of grain, all of these a take exorbitant amounts of gold dragons, Ned estimated a minimum of two million gold dragons, if they wanted to do all of this in next ten years. And it just won't be possible without either aid from the Crown or taking a loan from the Iron Bank. Ned shared these concerns with his Lord Father. Father replied that they can't expect any aid from the Crown, while Aerys Targaryen is King and him being a bit eccentric he might be inclined to help but the Realm is run by Lord Tywin Lannister and Tywin will squash any possibility of the North receiving aid. So, Father said that they would probably have to turn to Iron Bank, but he is hoping for a potential solution before it comes to that.

On learning of Kings eccentricity and Lord Tywin's power, Ned made some discreet inquiries about them. While the King's rumoured character troubled Ned, it is Lord Tywin that inspired dread in him, the man is ruthless, and he ruled with an ironfist and wielded fear and power like a hammer, anything he perceived as a threat he bludgeoned to oblivion. Tywin's torching of Tarbeck Hall and Castamere and flooding of Castameres mines with women and children inside, made him most feared man of Westeros. Tywin didn't seemed to be concerned about Honour and Decency, only Power and Legacy seemed to matter to him. Such a man would be a dangerous opponent, not because of his armies or gold, those are ultimately tools, useful ones but tools still, but no Tywin Lannister is dangerous because there isn't a depravity he wouldn't sink to ensure that his power and legacy remained untouched and uncontested. It is said Lord Tywin turned even more cold after death of his wife Lady Joanna's in childbed after birthing a dwarf son. The North and House Stark should steer clear of Lannister name and Westerlands whom the rule over as Lord Paramounts, as long as Tywin is in control of House Lannister.

After learning as much as he could about the King and Lord Tywin, Ned focused on other Great Houses of Westeros. As he is already at Eeyrie,seat of House Arryn who are rulers of Vale, and he is personal ward of Lord Jon Arryn, Ned knew all he can find out about House Arryn already. That means he needs to find out about Riverlands, Stormlands, Reach, Dorne and Iron Islands.

House Tully of Riverlands headed by Lord Hoster, it is said that he is an ambitious man and has strained relationship with his brother Ser Brynden The Blackfish, as House Tully will be allied to House Stark through marriage if negotiations pan out, first Warg spies of House Stark in the South should probably seeded there.

Stormlands are ruled by House Baratheon, headed by Lord Steffon, Roberts Father, it is said that the King and Lord Steffon are boyhood friends along with Lord Tywin , while rumours of straining friendship between Lord Tywin and the King are gaining momentum, there is no such talk about Lord Steffon and the King. If Robert is to be believed, Lord Steffon is well liked in Stormlands and praised as a mighty warrior. Ned should consider pumping more information out of Robert, but that is a thought for another day.

Next would be the Reach, ruled by House Tyrell, a family of stewards who were raised to overlords of Reach by the grace of Aegon the Conqueror, that one act sealed Tyrells and the Reach to Targaryen dynasty. By having Targaryens as their backers nobody could usurp Tyrells without incurring the Dragons wrath but Tyrells will always be dependent on the dragons because other Houses of Reach with more older lineages and better claims to Highgarden will always hate Tyrells guts for reaching so high. But that hate seems to be dying down some in recent years, with marriage of Lady Olenna Redwyne to the late Lord Luthor and new Lord Paramount Maces, son of Lord Luthor and Lady Olenna, wedding to Lady Alerie Hightower, Tyrells have bound two richest and oldest Houses of Reach to themselves through marriage, the only ones left are House Tarly and House Florent. It is rumoured Lady Olenna is the one who pulls her son's strings as Lord Mace isn't very bright. Ned would have to investigate this matter more another time.

That left Iron Islands and Dorne.

Current Lord Repear of Iron Islands is Lord Quellon Greyjoy, he is rumoured to be a moderate as Ironborn go, he has argued against reaving and freed thralls who are with in his power, but it is said that his own sons don't share his sentiments. Of Dorne he didn't have much information, only what he gathered from Robert. That Dorne is ruled by Princess Myrah Nymeros Martell and that she has two sons and one daughter and House Martell is well loved in Dorne.

Ned needed more information on all the Great Houses of Westeros and at least some basic information remaining Noble Houses, he should be able to learn of their history from books, but recent information can only be gained from some one in the know and so that meant asking his Lord Father and Lord Arryn. His Father will probably tell all he knows freely enough, but Lord Jon might not, Ned needs to be discreet about his questions. Ned would suggest making dossiers with every scrap of current known information about Great Houses of Westeros and Lords of North for easier perusal, to his Lord Father, once Brans spy ring gets up and running it will only make organization of information easier.


	39. Chapter 39

**Middle of Year 275 AC**

One year after Neds return to Eeyrie, after Neds twelfth nameday Neds Father began reconstruction of Eeyrie, it will be a long term project due to slower rate of construction and whenever Winter comes to disrupt the work. Father estimated that it will take five years of work , the proposed new Moat Cailin will have eight, hundred and twenty feet tall towers with a stone keep in the center, surrounded by eighty feet curtain wall. First the moat needs to be drained so that ground can bear the burden on stone structures without leading to another Drunkards Tower, once construction site is judge to be hard and packed Drunkards Tower is to be torn down carefully, because basalt used in it's construction is still good as ever. Once that's done construction will begin in earnest, all of this takes time and gold, when Ned voiced his concerns about gold Father assured Ned that gold will not be an issue, apparently he has been putting aside twenty percent of profits made in Ironwood and Wintersteel venture for Ned. After learning that Ned insisted that after reconstruction of Moat Cailin half of his proceeds should be given to Lya and Ben. To that his Lord Father argued that he has been setting aside a percentage of Winterfells treasury since the day Lya was born for her Dowry and he can bear the costs of constructing a Castle for Ben, but Ned didn't budge on the issue after two months of back and forth his Lord Father relented and agreed to Neds wishes.

* * *

**276 AC**

A year and a half after bonding with his direwolf, Ironeyes who has grown tall enough to look Ned in the eye while standing on four feet, Berek has given permission to Warg in to his Familiar, stating that Ironeyes was mature enough that Ned didn't pose him any risk. After retiring to his rooms early stating that he was tired, Ned laid down in his bed in a comfortable position and calmed his mind in half a minute and felt the bond, Bereks instructions were clear, Ned will have to push himself through the bond, there will still be a tether to his body so he can return whenever he willed it. Berek said that having a mental image to represent the action will help make the Warging easier and faster in the long run, so after some mental gymnastics, Ned decided on the visual of drawing Wolf's Fang from its sheath with accompanying sound for Warging into his Familiar and resheathing of the sword for returning to himself. Berek also warned to not Warg consciously for more than ten minutes. After completing all the preparations, Ned imagined drawing of Fang and pushed himself and next instant he was Ironeyes, looking through his eyes, feeling through his skin, there was no sense of discomfort or resistance, sensing Ned, Ironeyes sent a feeling of happiness and excitement, they are in Mountains of Moon on the hunt for prey, and having Ned with him made Ironeyes inordinately happy, they caught a scent and Ironeyes identified it as deer for Ned, it probably came out for water in the nearby pond, so they were off to chase it down, they will have a feast tonight, the deer seemed to scent them too, because it bolted just as they saw it, but they weren't backing down though, after all of half a minute of chase Ironeyes tore it's throat open, with the taste of blood in his mouth Ned came back to himself, there was a tug on the bond and Ironeyes sent confusion through it and a question: why was Ned not partaking in the feast with him? Ned sent the feelings of assurance. Ironeyes sent mental equivalent of a shrug and went back to his kill.

Ned was still in daze, the power he felt in the rippling muscles, the freedom of running with wind in his fur, the vivid colors and myriad scents and the rush of the hunt. It was intoxicating. Ned wanted to feel it again, it was just at his mental fingertips, but Ned stopped himself. All of Bereks warnings about Wargs loosing themselves while mind sharing, warnings of how Warging for long stretches of time leads more and more bleed over of personalities and how Wargs with no control devolve into beasts themselves. So Ned stopped himself and tried to sleep. It was a long time coming.


	40. Chapter 40

**Year 276 AC**

News of Prince Viserys birth reached Ned at Eeyrie and that got Ned thinking, new addition to the Royal Family meant celebrations and sooner or later a tourney, while Wintersteel has gotten some recognition in the Vale and Stormlands due to Ned, it hasn't sold any in the South, with the exception of Robert placing his order for it. What better place to gain greater exposure for it if not a tourney held in honor of the Prince of the Realm. Present two swords and a dagger made out of Wintersteel to the King saying that they were a gift for the King, the Crown Prince and the newborn Prince, if the gift got Royal Familys approval Wintersteel would be the talk of the Realm. A chance for a private audience with the King may present itself, which could be used to bring Nights Watch's deplorable condition to the King's attention. But it is widely known that the King is unstable and mercurial, is it wise to bring the North to the King's attention? Ned didn't know, so he wrote of his idea to Lord Father and left the decision upto him. After all Ned didn't have his Lord Fathers wisdom or experience.

As Ned turned thirteen, Robert turned fourteen, it seemed like Robert has gained another few inches in height overnight and discovered women and whores, while Ned is shy around them, Robert has some strong opinions and reactions on both in a direction different from Ned. Robert flirted with any girl or woman in their age group, either lowborn or highborn, visited brothels whenever he could get away with it, since Robert drags Ned wherever he went, that meant Ned being a red faced, embarrassed, shy stuttering mess a lot of the time. While Ned struggled valiantly in the throes of puberty the World went on and Ned got a reply from his Father.

His Lord Father approved of the idea, and said that, while he already sent the customary gift expected to the King's Landing, some finely made jewelry made from silver and gems mined from the new mines near Long Lake, gifting new swords made out of steel second only to Valyrian Steel directly from the hands of member of House Stark should at least grant a private audience with the King to ask aid for the Nights Watch, who knows with how relations between the King and the Hand have deteriorated, if the Hand opposed the notion, the King might even enthusiastically support it.

His Lord Father also made a minor change to the proposed gifts, instead of a dagger he decided on an Arming Sword, since House Targaryen already has a Valyrian Steel dagger as a heirloom in their possession. The swords will be done in a two months and reach Ned in three . Sent to Ned via White Harbor and Gulltown by ship with an escort of Winterfells guards who will stay with Ned until the anticipated tourney is over. He also informed Ned that Winterfells forges have freed up enough to work on Roberts Longsword and War hammer, but advised to wait on the armour as Robert is a growing lad still. When he shared that specific news with Robert he was wise enough to accept the advice and immediately set out to consult the smith about measurements for Longsword and War hammer.

As his Father said gifts for Royal family and Roberts Longsword and War hammer have arrived with a twenty strong escort of Winterfells guards in three months. In another month Ravens flew over Westeros informing that Lord Tywin Lannister is throwing a tourney in honor of Prince Viserys at Lannisport in a month's time.

So it came to be that Ned will have to enter the seat of power of one person Ned decided House Stark should steer clear of. Ned prayed to Old Gods that Tywin Lannister will not take too great a interest in a 'Northern Barbarian' .


	41. Chapter 41

Lord Arryn declined on attending the tourney but gave permission for Elbert to attend, Elbert is sandy blond haired, blue eyed youth, with broad shoulders and equal height with Robert,but as he is a year older than Robert, Robert will probably grow taller than him. Elbert is jovial man with laughing eyes, he is good friend to Ned.

Three days after receiving the invitation for the tourney, Robert, Elbert and Ned set out from Eeyrie with an additional escort of twenty household guards of Lord Arryn. They were soon joined by other young lords of Vale who wanted to participate in the tourney and ladies who wanted to witness the event and catch the eye of the Crown Prince. By time they reached the Riverlands their party swelled to the size of five hundred and their pace halved.

As always Ned was amazed to see the amount of land that is being cultivated in the rest of Seven Kingdoms, there doesn't a day go by without sighting a village or

a town, where North is sparsely populated, the South is packed full of people. Ned tried to imagine North full of people, but he couldn't, The Norths untamed forests, snow covered fields and perilous mountains, they have a wild beauty of their own and Ned wouldn't give that up for anything.

After three weeks of journeying through the Riverlands, the flat plains and flowing streams of Riverlands are replaced by rolling hills of Westerlands, after stopping for a night at the Golden Tooth they followed the Gold Road to Lannisport.

Lannisport is a bustling port city and colorfully decorated in preparation for the tourney, it is twice as large as White Harbor, patrolled by the city watch, the city was clean, well organized and smelled of freshly tilled earth and woodsmoke. Ned was amazed at the sheer size of it, when he shared with this Robert he replied laughingly that Kings Landing is twice the size of Lannisport but stinked of shit and piss.

The party from Vale were given quarters in a mansion owned by Lannisters of Lannisport, it was extravagantly decorated with gold workings everywhere and Ned rooms were spacious, twice as large as his own chambers at Eeyrie.

In another the the King's party will arrive and in two days the tourney will begin, Robert and Elbert are eager to join in squires tourney but Ned declined, he was here to present the gifts to the King, beg for a private audience and make some connections. While having Robert with him will make it easy to make connections at the tourney, Ned has to prepare himself for meeting the King.


	42. Chapter 42

On the breaking his fast with Robert and Elbert on the morning of the tourney in his rooms, Ned hurried towards the tourney grounds with two guards following Ned carrying the gifts for Royal Family in thin long rectangular chests made out of Ironwood, intricately carved with dragons.

The mansion housing the King and the Crown Prince is near the tourney grounds, Since the newborn Prince Viserys is too young to travel and the Queen is needed to take care of him, only the King and the Crown Prince have come to Lannisport. The King will hold court after breakfast and before the tourney begins, so that all the prominent Nobles who have arrived may pay their respects and present themselves to the King. As a Stark of Winterfell, Ned is supposed to be there, as Ned is a second son he will be called in after all the Heirs and Lord Paramounts have presented themselves and before the direct vassals of Great Houses. After that is done there will be a feast at midday to start the tourney.

After waiting outside the chamber the King was holding court in for a while, the valet opened the side door and indicated that Ned should enter through the main doors. So Ned took a fortifying breath and entered the chamber head held high and straight backed just as the Herald near the foot of the dias on which the King waited alongside the Crown Prince on his right .

" Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, second son to Lord Paramount Rickard Stark, Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell"

First thing he noted on entering the room was the King, seated in massive chair carved with dragons, Aerys Targaryen is a lean man, with silver hair and purple eyes, he is a handsome man in his early thirties, dressed in rich silks of red and black, crowned in the dragon emblazoned crown of Aegon the Unworthy, the King cut a imposing figure.

Next one he noticed would be the Crown Prince, seated in a less grand chair, and crowned in a thin band of Valyrian Steel circlet, Prine Rhaegar has his Father's build and hair, but his eyes were a dark indigo to his Father's purple, he is more beautiful than handsome, not that he was effeminate but everything harsh in Aerys features seemed to have softened in Rhaegar.

Four Kingsguard have arrived with the King and the Crown Prince, two stood directly behind the Royal Family and another two infront of dias the King was seated on without being in the straight line of sight. Ned couldn't identify who was whom as they had their face plates closed.

There were other Nobles who stood in the room on the sidelines, he spied Robert and Elbert among them, and spied who must be Lord Tywin Lannister, a man with broad shoulders, thinning blond hair, sideburns, cold green eyes and a commanding presence standing just left of the dias with a gaggle of blond haired, green eyed lords and ladies.

Once Ned reached the dias he got down on his right knee and with eyes on the floor, said, " Your Grace, I am Eddard Stark, I come bearing gifts from my Lord Father Rickard Stark and well wishes of the North".

After interminable time while Neds hands sweated, the King remained silent and observing Ned with glint in his eyes before saying, " Ho, Rise, and what are these gifts?"

At that Ned signalled the two guards carrying the cases, waiting beside the valet, they arrived near the dias bowing all the way, Ned took the largest chest and opened it showing velvet lined interior and nestled inside it are a bastard sword with a blue tinted four and a half feet long blade, with High Valyrian script craved in to the fuller, with dragons carved in to pommel and crossguard and decorated with sapphires and a beautiful sheath stitched with silver and gold dragons. Next two chests contained a Longsword and Arming Sword of the same design. As soon as swords were presented there were whispers among the crowd.

" These were ordered to be forged as soon as news of Prince Viserys birth reached Winterfell, Your Grace. These blades are forged using a new variant of Steel discovered in forges of Winterfell, as you can see the variant has a distinctive blue coloring and the variant was named Wintersteel. Wintersteel while twice as durable and flexible compared to ordinary steel and holds the edge thrice as better, is difficult to forge. Forging three blades has taken three months for smiths of Winterfell and this tourney seemed a appropriate time to present them, Your Grace. Your Majesty has House Starks apologises for not getting them to you sooner", Ned replied to Kings question in as steady a tone as he could manage while bowing, then he handed the chests to the King's Valet so that the King may take a closer look at the gifts.

After the King and Crown Prince examined the blades, the King said with a smile, " If your boasts about their characteristics are true, House Stark has given a marvellous gift indeed."

" They are, Your Grace. Wintersteel has undergone numerous tests in and out of live combat. If its characters weren't true House Stark would never dare present them gift as gift for Royal House of Targaryen. And You honor us with your kind words", Ned replied again with a bow.

"Ho oh, So, what is this I hear of House Stark keeping direwolves as pets?", the King asked in a curious tone.

" House Stark does have direwolf companions and mine own, named Ironeyes is in the woods outside Lannisport, as I feared his presence might invoke panic in the populous and horses are not very fond of him either", at that the whispers doubled and there were a few gasps in the room, "How direwolves came to be companions for House Stark is a long story, Your Grace, which includes something my Lord Father commanded me to speak with Your Grace about after begging for a private audience."

" Is that so, you will have your private audience, Lord Eddard, join me and the Crown Prince to break fast with us tomorrow morning, and bring your direwolf, Ironeyes was it, along with you", King commanded with a wave of his hand.

" As you command, Your Grace", Ned replied with a bow and joined other Nobles in the sidelines.

Ned stood close to Robert and Elbert and spoke with them in quiet tones and felt eyes on himself, when he looked up his gray eyes locked on to the Crown Princes indigo ones and they were unreadable, after a moment the Prince broke the contact, while Ned and the Prince exchanged five or six letters in the last year and a half they usually were polite enquires about Northern culture, Old Gods and Northern people from the Prince to which answered honetly, they certainly weren't friends Maester Aemon hoped they would be, maybe that would change with them meeting in person, Ned would have to wait and see.

The Nobles continued to stream in, some brought gifts like Ned, others didn't, three hours after Neds own entrance, the interminable flow of Nobles ended, there were some more waiting outside but they were minor enough that King didn't mind offending them, and tables were set, feast was called and the tourney began.


	43. Chapter 43

The tourney opened with a meele, Eddard stayed and watched with Robert for two hours but lost interest and went back to his quarters, it was almost empty, even most of the serving staff went to watch the melee, Ned was tired, not physically but emotionally, his five minutes audience with the King has wrung him dry and there was gleam in Kings eyes that Ned couldn't understand. The King asking about Ironeyes has put him on edge, Ned couldn't exactly leave Ironeyes at Eeyrie, for one thing Ironeyes himself didn't want to be left behind and for another Ned felt more complete and confident when the wolf is around. If five minutes with the King was so nerve wracking for Ned, he wondered how is going to manage breaking fast with him.

It was rumoured that the King is paranoid and quick to anger, Ned wondered how he would react on seeing Ironeyes, as the wolf is the size of a pony now and growing still. Most people haven't really seen Ironeyes, he doesn't really like Eeyrie as much as he liked Winterfell so he stopped staying in the castles kennels a month after coming to Eeyrie, he made a den in the mountains of moon and stays there, it's Ned who meets him in the forest once in two days when he goes riding, Ned can always feel him through the bond of course and has wolf dreams most nights and Wargs in to Ironeyes every day for ten minutes at least, so the seperation didn't bother Ned too much and Ironeyes is happier when he is in the wild. Only Robert has seen Ironeyes grow from the pup as high as his knee to the young direwolf who can look Ned in the eyes, that too because Robert insisted on accompanying Ned most times when he went to meet Ironeyes, the guards who escort them are usually a bit far and keeping a perimeter, they catched a few glimpses from distance but don't really understand the size of the direwolf, but tomorrow, tomorrow whole of Lannisport, Nobles and commoners alike will know exactly what a direwolf is and how big they can grow, all because the King wanted to see Ironeyes, as if he was some mummers act or a circus freak show, what's next, will he want Ironeyes to roll over and present his belly or throw a stick and ask him to fetch it? .

 _Ah,_ Ned was getting angry, that's new. It isn't that Ned was some unfeeling stone, but most his emotions consisted of embarrassment, fear, happiness and sorrow (when he thought of his mother). Ned wasn't one for anger, as far as he can remember he never did throw a tantrum even as a toddler, whenever he felt angry, he would just clamp on it with an Iron grip and shunt it aside, after awhile anger usually drained away. But something here, at this tourney is fraying his temper. Its probably the people, with their barely contained disdain and condescending remarks. Ned even heard smallfolk on the streets muttering 'Northern Savage' under their breath.

He was a Stark, born of oldest dynasty of rulers there is on Westeros and most of the Known World. His blood ruled North, largest of Seven Kingdoms, for eight thousand years. His ancestor built The Wall, Winterfell, Strom's End and possibly Hightower, greatest structures known to man. The Starks have repelled thousands of invasions against the North and Theon the Hungry Wolf razed Andolas to the ground for daring to invade the North. The North is the last bastion of First Men culture and Starks have always been just rulers and these Southron ponces who grew up in lap of luxury dare look down upon the North. It is when he finally arrived in this city did Ned understand why most Northerns hold the South in such contempt, Ned was ready to play nice and make friends but interacting with the Nobles and lordlings these past three days has soured Neds countenance, how many more veiled insults at the North and the House Stark he could take before punching someone's face in, Ned didn't know.

Ned should probably meditate, find his balance, the North needs the South, at least for next twenty to thirty years, if for nothing else but the grain. It will take time to secure their borders with Moat Cailin and another Castle on the western coast, to build ships, to construct infrastructure for more storage, to reclaim the Gift for the North and to find a means to increase their production of grain. All of those take time, careful planning not to rousing any undue suspicions in the South and gold, so Ned will find his balance, go out and make nice.

Ned wondered whether the Dornish felt this way too, as they too are of different culture than rest of the Kingdoms and have an unsavory reputation. Ned would find out he supposed and wondered whether there is anything North and Dorne can mutually benefit from.

But all of that is beside the point, Ned needs to be in control of himself when he meets the King, he didn't want to come across as fake or disingenuous, just reserved and deliberate, maybe even stoic, that would go well with the image of no non sense Northmen.

So Ned sat himself comfortably and slipped into a calm state of mind, it took a while but he achieved balance.


	44. Chapter 44

Ned left his rooms dressed in hunting leathers hours before true dawn, he had already called Ironeyes through the bond to come to the edge of the woods near Lannisport but to wait in the shadows of treeline. With an escort of five guards from Winterfell Ned rode out of the city and met Ironeyes. Horses from Winterfell already used to scent of direwolves remained steady and the escort spread around Ned in a loose formation and Ironeyes loped beside Ned easily matching horses pace, they returned to Lannisport, there was bit of a tension at the gates but Ned assured them that Ironeyes will behave and Ned has brought him into the city on the King's command, the guard captain sent for some Lannister or other who was in-charge of the city watch for confirmation, said Lannister who was present at yesterday's court confirmed Neds word and they were allowed entry to the city, the city guards remained nervous after witnessing the size of Ironeyes but orders were orders. The early risers gawked and followed the direwolf with their eyes wherever they went, Ironeyes himself only watched on with curiosity but stayed near Ned, Ned knew that he wanted to investigate all the the new scents and sights but curbed his curiosity at Neds urging through the bond. After reaching his quarters Ned ordered to prepare hot water enough for both Ned and Ironeyes, after all it won't do to attend royalty with dried bloodstains, twigs and mud on the fur. Once the bathing was done, Ned waited dressed in grey, white and black, summons through a servant will come when it was time.

Said summons came in the form of Kingsguard, whom Ned identified as Ser Barristan the Bold. The knights mouth fell agape on first sighting Ironeyes, but he mastered himself quickly and said, " Lord Eddard the King is ready for you."

Ned once again patted his vest to confirm that Neds report on Nights Watch is secure and said, " Lead the way, Ser"

" Before we go, it is my duty as Kingsguard to ask, are you in full control of your direwolf? Can you assure he doesn't pose a risk to the Royal Family?",Ser Barristan asked in a authoritative tone.

" His name is Ironeyes, ser. And he will react aggressively only when my person is threatened but other than that, he is a model of good behaviour. Why, he has better manners than some nobles I know", Ned returned in even tone.

" Very well, follow me", Ser Barristan said before turning around and marching in the direction of Kings current residence.

" Come, Ironeyes, Stay near me, always", Ned said verbally, but reinforced the instruction through the bond. Ironeyes shrugged his shoulders as to say as you please and followed after.

It was a ten minute walk and Ned was led in to different chambers than the one in which court was held in yesterday, it was more modest and only held a dining table and three chairs, the King was already seated, and still dressed richly in black and red theme, but has forgone the crown, while the Prince just entered through a side door, he seemed to be returning from washing his hands as there is towel in his hands, other three Kingsguard are in the room and the servants are setting the table, once Ned entered the room after Ser Barristan announced him, Ned bowed low and said, " Your Majesty, my apologies if I am late and thank you for the invitation"

" You are not late, come in, come in. Is that your direwolf", King said in a giddy tone, " What a magnificent beast, such size, I never believed direwolves reach such size, and looks young too, he will grow larger still?".

Ned hadn't seen such reaction to Ironeyes yet, even Ned felt fear on seeing Frost, Ironeyes seems to be enjoying the reception as he almost preened at the praise, " Yes, Your Grace he will grow for another half a year and reach the size of a large pony, his name is Ironeyes".

" Yes, yes I remember. Can I touch him? " ,King asked in eager tone.

" Of course, Your Grace. Just show your palm, after having your scent, he will come to you" ,Ned returned cautiously, and urged Ironeyes to play nice through the bond.

The King followed instruction and Ironeyes after taking his scent allowed the King to scratch behind his ears, the King had a smile in face all the while.

Ned got the feeling from the bond that Ironeyes didn't really like the King but allowed him near at Neds behest. After a while the King let go and the direwolf returned to Neds side. The King ordered Ned to take a seat and the breakfast began. Breakfast consisted of freshly baked bread, variety of cheese and spicy porridge with bits of meat. Ironeyes was give a slab of raw beef and he dug into with relish.

" So, Lord Eddard, you wanted to speak about something and that you will share the story of how you came be in the possession of a direwolf", the King enquired.

So Ned told his edited story of going to the Wall and meeting Frost, when he came to the Nights Watch, Ned took out the report and testimonies from Nights Watch secured in his vest and passed it to the King before continuing, " I have met your kinsman, your Great Uncle Maester Aemon Targaryen at Castle Black, Your Grace, and spent significant amount of my time there with him, he worked alongside me on the report I have just given, Your Grace"

" And how is our great uncle, Lord Eddard?", asked a melodious voice, Ned turned to the Prince who was silent till now and replied, " When I visited near two years ago now, he is in good health, Your Grace, he is one of the wisest man I ever met, while his knees aren't what they used to be his wit has only grown sharper, he asked me to pass along the message that he is very proud of how his family has overcome adversity of recent years and he will always keep you in his prayers", Ned finished on turning toward the King.

" Once I had become King, I sent Aemon a letter offering to release him from his Nights Watch vows so that he may come serve me as my Grand Maester at Kings Landing, stubborn man refused stating that Nights Watch vows were for life", the King spoke in angry tone.

To that Ned had no reply, but the Prince soothed the King by placing a hand on Kings hand which is in a white knuckled grip around the table knife, alarm bells rang in Neds head at how quick the King was to anger. In the following silence the Prince asked, " So, Lord Eddard, you wanted to ask aid for Nights Watch? "

At that Ned put his utensils down, wiped his mouth with a napkin looked straight in the King's eyes and started, " Your Grace, Nights Watch is an ancient order, for eight thousand years they have stood guard over realms of men, it is an honorable calling, it is a great travesty indeed that such venerable Institution has sunk to the levels of a penal colony, until three hundred years ago Nights Watch has consistently numbered ten to twenty thousand men, all nineteen castles were manned and volunteers exceeded those who were sentenced to the Wall by a great margin. Now the Black Brothers number less than two thousand five hundred men, of that more than half are those who were sentenced to Wall, men who are criminals, rapists, thieves and murderers. Even those who join voluntarily are bastards and orphans with no martial training, and these men die in droves when sent ranging or when they fight Wildlings, Wildlings who are poorly armed with no armour, no formal training and weapons made out of sticks, stones and bronze, in a rare case a rusted iron swords. Only three castles at the Wall are manned. By my estimate in fifty years this once illustrious institution will die. Already Wildling raids have increased and Nights Watch is failinh to keep Wildlings in check. These raids cause untold damage by slaughtering smallfolk and torching the fields, when the North desperately needs every capable hand and every grain when the Winter Comes. You can see the Wall a days ride away from it, Your Grace, it spans over the horizon from east to west, it starts as a line and as you get closer and closer the mind boggles at the size of it, we read in a book that the Wall is seven hundred feet tall, that it is three hundred miles long and wide enough that a dozen knights can ride a top it and we think _' oh that is big wall'_ and we move on from the thought as we have more important things to think about. But when I saw it with my own eyes, a shiver travels down the spine and a thought occured to me _' what were our ancestors so afraid of, that they built a seven hundred feet high, three hundred miles long and fifty feet wide at the top, humongous coast to coast wall to keep **it** out' , _you yourselves have blood of First Men in your veins, Your Graces, by marriage of Princess Dyanna Dayne and Queen Betha Blackwood in to your lineage, the shiver that went down my spine turned to dread in my stomach as long as I was at the Wall. I am not saying that some snark or grumpkin or Other is coming to kill us all, I am just saying that if our ancestors built a seven hundred feet wall sacrificing who knows how many lives in the process and established a military order independent of the Realm whose sole duty is to man the said Wall and _Guard the Realms of Men_ , then surely we as the worthy descendants can help make sure said Wall is manned properly, when I voiced my concerns to my Lord Father he promised to set aside ten percent of Winterfells treasury at the time to aid the Wall, in last two years my Lord Father has funded repair costs for two of the castles along the Wall and encouraged five hundred more Northmen to take the Black by offering incentives of land and sometimes even silver. House Stark will continue to aid the Wall as long as we exist. But it has been decades since Wall recieved any aid from the South, a small tax that was supposed to be paid by Great Houses of Westeros to the Nights Watch as decreed By King Aegon the First Targaryen hasn't been paid by any expect for House Stark in decades. Every criminal or political prisoner is supposed to be given a choice of the Wall, but most condemned men are executed because it costs money to keep prisoners in the lock up until Wandering Black Brothers come to pick them up and it costs money to send prisoners who will take the Black to the Wall. I know, Your Grace, that the Crown has a thousand and one issues to deal with at any given moment, I know that the North is far from Kingslanding and the Wall farther still, but we are your subjects too, Your Grace, after Torrhen Stark bent knee to King Aegon the First Targaryen, House Stark never broke faith with the Crown, we kept peace in the North, we answered when called, we paid taxes promptly and we served loyally, when the Pact of Ice and Fire was never fulfilled we kept our protests to ourselves and continued to serve, after all this time House Stark begs your aid, Your Grace, not for ourselves but for the Nights Watch, please send aid to the Wall", Ned finished out of breath. Ned didn't know what has come over himself, that was not what he rehearsed on saying. The room was dead silent, the King and the Prince stopped eating while Ned was ranting and everyone the Kingsguard, the servants, the Prince and even the King were staring at Ned. Ned face started to flush red in embarrassment. Clearing his throat, Ned said in tiny voice, " Apologies, Your Graces, I don't know what has come over me, apologies for ranting, that was unseemly of me. Apologies."

The silence continued for a while after that and Ned continued to stare that the floor, then the King said in amused tone, " There is no need for apologies, Lord Eddard, I can see that you are very passionate about this subject. Your plea is heard and I will study your report. The Crown Prince will work with House Stark on the issue of the Wall and what aid can be sent, won't you Rhaegar?"

" I will, my King", the Prince replied with a bow.

" Thank you, Your Grace", Ned showed his gratitude with a deep bow.

" Come, let us finish breaking our fast, the day has only began and there is a tourney to get to. Are you participating in any of the events Lord Eddard ?", the King asked kindly, obviously to distract Ned from his embarrassment.

" No, Your Grace, I am not particularly confident in participating in any of the events just yet, maybe in a year or two" ,Ned replied with relief evident in his voice.

And so they made small talk while finishing the meal. Once done Ned begged his leave and made a quick exit. He would ride out of the city and hunt with Ironeyes, Ned needs to clear his head and think on his loss of control. If he had ranted anymore on the Wall and The Others, he would have been laughed out of the room and thought a madman, Ned isn't sure he wasn't already labelled as such by the King and the Prince.

 _What a mess,_ It wasn't like Ned to lose control and this was the second time he ranted about the Wall outside his head. Ned needs to think and for that he needs a clear head.


	45. Chapter 45

Ned spent the two days after his audience with the King, sporadically attending the tourney events but most of it in training with the sword or contemplating his outburst about the Wall. These two incidents of ranting about the Wall are uncharacteristic of Ned, he knew himself well enough. So he delved within himself, while in a two hour long meditation session on the fourth day of tourney, Ned had a breakthrough,while he was organizing his thoughts in a meditative state Ned came across a knot of jumbled thoughts, this knot has an alien feel to it, like it wasn't supposed to be there, like an itch once realised was there wanted to be scratched, the knot wanted to be unravelled. So Ned with deliberate care started to unravel it, once it came loose he was assaulted with a deluge of images.

_a crown of winter roses_

_a huge man in a antlered helm raising his war hammer to bring it down on chest of a man wearing helm decorated with three headed dragon_

_a bed of blood and withered petals of winter roses, a familiar voice begging ' Promise me, Ned'_

_a newborn white wolf with red eyes silently howling mournfully at the moon, at the dying of the howl leathery wings sprouted of the Wolf's back and white fire spilled forth from it's mouth_

_a grey wolf brought to it knees and sword of ice about to be brought down on its neck, while a mockingbird trilled joyously in the background_

_a winter rose growing on the face Wall of Ice_

_Winterfell burnt and broken_

_Wall of Ice has cracks in it now and those cracks widened and the Wall came down_

_in that gap once again the winged wolf stood ,now grown even larger than Frost, snarling silently looking outwards, in the distance countless pinpricks of light of a blue so bright it almost seemed to hurt the eyes to watch, steadily approached_

_Finally, whispers, in a thousand languages, so loud they drowned out anything else, they repeated insistently, with finality, Winter Comes , Winter Comes , Winter Comes, Winter Comes , **Winter Comes.**_

At that the images and sounds ended and Ned came to himself with gasping ,panting breaths.

_' What was that? **What in the fucking seven hells was that? '**_

Those weren't Greendreams Ned knew, he had some before, he forgot most of them before he could write them down, but these images are burned into his mind now, Ned could tell. _This was a message, like someone planted it there. Who planted those images? When did they do it? Berek said a Warg has better defenses for their minds than those without magic, has Berek lied? Or is it something else? Berek also said that only a Greenseer is more powerful than a Warg and their powers are vast, but Ned didn't meet anyone with such powers, he would have been able to tell, after his training with Berek he can sense the gift in others, there are some few who has the gift dormant in them whom Ned came across in his time in the South, but never any awakened Wargs, so it wasn't any during last year and a half, only time he wouldn't have identified the images as foreign would be before his training, and the only reason Ned meditated this deep because of his outburst about the Wall. THE WALL! of course it's the fucking Wall, there are no known Greenseers below the Wall and the last known Greenseer is lost beyond the Wall, so possibily a Greenseer who is beyond the Wall planted this message when Ned too went beyond it. This wasn't just a message, its a Warning and Ned has been subconsciously manipulated, urging Ned to strengthen the Wall. Something was coming, it has to do with the Wall. The Others was the first thought, but Ned pushed that down, he needs to know more before jumping to conclusions._

Ned had his mind violated and didn't even know it untill then, it may be to pass along a warning, but still his mind was invaded, that made anger stir in gut and it roared to life in a second. Ned needs to up his training of his gift, Berek always said the Starks were very powerful Wargs, more than Berek himself and that he didn't know all there is to know about the gift. Mind Arts of Warging has more undiscovered and Ned will push himself to discover it. Ned needs to grow more powerful and he will. So that never may another desecrate the sanctity of his own mind, this he swore.

Before any of that Ned needs to meditate again to keep his anger in check and to make sure there aren't more such knots in his mind. He did just that and found none, after having double checking that it was so, Ned remained in meditation. Then he felt two faint buzzes at the edge of his mind, one felt farther away, in the direction of the woods and it was very faint, but another was closer, in the direction of tourney grounds, unlike other Wargs who has the feel of forests and beasts, this one felt like sitting too near a fire. _Fire, Targaryens!_ either the King or the Crown Prince has awakened magic. Fuck, Ned should have been paying better attention, he got this feeling when he was in their presence too, he just dismissed it as nerves.

So the King or the Prince has magic. Not as much as Ned or his family did, and not the magic of First Men, since the feel is different from Seers or Wargs, but magic nonetheless, probably Valyrian magic. Ned needs to find out who has it, the King or the Prince. And he will. Just not today. For now, he needs rest, there are three more days before the tourney ends, he will investigate the King and the Prince tomorrow. Then check out that faint signal in the woods day after that. With that Ned fell asleep.


	46. Chapter 46

The next morning refreshed by his long rest, Ned woke early, today he would investigate the Prince and the King. Berek was very insistent magic can only be awakened either by threat of death or by visiting and/or staying in a place over abundant with magic, and only place as such below the Wall in Westeros is the God's Eye. Ned didn't recall any Targaryen visiting Isle of Faces since Aegon the Unlikelys time. Could it be they visited in secret? That didn't seem entirely possible, the days of Targaryens freely roaming Westeros with sizable escorts have died with their dragons. The Prince Rhaegar's visits to the brunt and broken Summerhall were remarked upon even in the North. _This isn't a productive line of questioning. What do I know of Valyrian magic?_

Valyrians tamed dragons, used blood and sacrificial magic like Fleshsmithing in small to horrifically large scales. They have prophetic dreams that were called dragon dreams. They were known for using fire magic and using magic in constructing architectural wonders by shaping stone seamlessly. And their secret of making Valyrian were also known for using glass candles to communicate despite long distances and to watch distant events. _Glass Candles, Ned should look more into them, they sound very very useful, but not right now._

 _What else? What else do I know of Valyrian magic? Berek theorised something about their first sources of power, like Weirwoods were for Children of the Forest and First Men later, ah hah, **The Fourteen Flames of Valyria** , the volcanoes in which dragons were discovered and around whom entire Valyria developed, Berek theorised that they were natural fonts of magic like Weirwoods. __Dragonstone was built below a active Volcano._ So, that is probably it, Dragonstone is a place of abundant power like the Isle of Faces and probably how Targaryens were still able to hatch and tame their dragons after coming to Westeros and how some Targaryens said to have dragon dreams. So either the King or the Prince had enough magic dormant and that magic woke when they visited Dragonstone.

That's one probable answer to that mystery, enough for Ned. Now he has to determine who has magic between the King and the Prince. And what to do about it. Berek was very clear, untrained magic is dangerous, to the one who possessed it and ones who are around the magic user. If it was some smallfolk who had magic that is one thing, impact that person would have is minimal, but if the Prince or the King had magic and they couldn't control it and went mad because of it, that would impact all of Seven Kingdoms, which included the North, _Fuck,_ whoever has magic, they need to be taught how to control it, Targaryens don't have a very good track record with madness. Ned will have to write to his Father, Berek won't do, he already has other things to do in the North, like teaching his family and other potential Wargs for Brandon's spy ring. Another instructor needs to be found, but whatever instructor found will be versed in First Men magic, not the Valyrians, while dragon dreams and dragon taming sound close enough to Greendreams and Warging, Ned has a feeling that there are differences. _Enough of this first I need to determine who has it, then I can make plans._

So Ned, broke his fast and stepped out of the door to investigate, only to spy Kingsguard at the gate just entering the compound, the Kingsguard is without the helm so Ned could see that the man has light blond hair and very dark blue, almost purple eyes, it could only be Ser Arthur Dayne, the Legendary Sword of The Morning, for a bit Ned was awestruck and kept staring.

" Lord Eddard, I was just coming for you, the Crown Prince has requested your presence and invited you to join him in a walk around the grounds before the tourney starts", Ser Arthur said in smooth voice with a Dornish lilt.

Ned snapped his mouth shut, which has fallen open without him noticing before replying, " Of course, Ser Arthur, I was just going for a walk myself, It would an honor to join the Prince, lead the way, Ser"

So, Ned will have his question answered, if the Prince doesn't have it, the King must. Ned hoped it would be the Prince, it would be easier if it was the Prince who had magic, getting a instructor for Prince is lot easier than the King and since there is a tentative relationship with the Prince, trust could be gained before broaching the subject of magic and the King has already ordered the Prince to work with House Stark about the Wall, a instructor could be found and slipped as House Starks trusted man who would work under the Prince to answer any questions regarding the North and the Wall, into Princes retinue without provoking much remark from the Court. Good, that was a good plan, after confirmation details could be ironed out, Ned told himself and calmed his racing mind. Ned hadn't gotten so good with meditation that he could always remain in semi meditative state that Berek talked about, but he can drop into it in a few moments and keep hold of it continuously for about an hour before having to let it go. So he entered that sate just as the Prince is coming into the view. _Its the Prince, he is the one with magic, hmmm, he has more than Berek only a little less than Ned. Good, this makes everything so much easier._

After approaching the Prince, Ned bowed and said, " Your Grace, good morrow"

" Likewise, Lord Eddard, join me for a walk, we have much to talk about, let me start with asking did you research and write the report you have submitted to the King?", the Prince asked in a placid tone.

Falling in a step beside the Prince and with Ser Arthur following a pace behind them, Ned replied in a solemn tone, " I had help of Maester Aemon, of course, but yes, I had a significant hand in its creation, Your Grace."

" Then I have to congratulate you, my lord. It was well researched and written, I specifically liked your idea of stating your reference books at the end, I have checked those books, after ordering them brought from the Rock and they have backed up your report. It seems my lord, you have a talent for research and if your ideas for strengthening the Nights Watch are anything to go by, for administrative planning too." , the Prince said with a small smile on his lips

After being momentarily stunned at the praise, Ned mastered himself and replied, " Thank you, your highness, for your kind words"

" I was not being kind, my lord, just honest, I hope you realise that. Perhaps you do, and are just being modest. But that was not the point of this walk. Your ideas of strengthening the Watch have merit, I specifically like your idea of giving small tax cuts to the Houses whose trueborn sons or legitamized bastards volunteered for the Wall, some may be pressured by their families for to take the Black but I believe many a family will welcome the opportunity it presents. But before implementation of any of these ideas, you are right that the castles along the Wall needs to be repaired first. On that note I have good news, the Crown will fund reconstruction of two more castles along the Wall to match House Starks efforts in next two years, I will personally write to Lord Rickard and Lord Commander of Nights Watch stating as such once I return to Kingslanding."

" Thank you, Your Grace, this prompt aid will not be forgotten, **The North Remembers** ", Ned replied with obvious gratitude in his voice.

" It is only duty of the Crown, Lord Eddard", after surreptitiously looking to confirm they are out of earshot of any but the Kingsguard, the Prince lowered his voice and said, " Now, I want to ask about something out of personal interest, in letters from my uncle Aemon, he indicated that you are a believer in magic, is this true? "

Ned couldn't believe his luck, the Prince was broaching the subject Ned didn't know how to open and So Ned replied in low excited tones, " Yes, Your Grace, to believe one need only see the Wall and think. Do you know, except for a thin layer at the top, the water doesn't freeze solid at the Wall, there is running water in a few miles of vicinity of the Wall both below and beyond it. If its only cold that is keeping the Wall together, it would melt in a summer, but it isn't, there is magic in the World, whatever else the Maesters may say, this I believe to be absolute truth. Why, just observe a Valyrian Steel Blade, if magic is gone from the World how haven't they turned to normal steel yet? I can say with absolute confidence _Magic Exists in this day and age"._

At that there was only silence for a while as they continued to walk in silence, then the Prince asked another question, " Then what do you think of Prophecy?"

There was an odd emphasis on the word ' Prophecy ' , but Ned pushed that thought aside to examine it later and replied honestly, " It is a surprise that you asked, Your Grace, I have read some on it and know someone who lectured me a lot about it. While one book by a Maester, whose name I couldn't rightly recall, made some very unsavory remarks about it, likening prophecy to a malicious whore, the man who lectured about it has something different to say. These are his words and I believe this man implicitly: _'There are two types of Prophecy, the first kind, the kind we hear in stories, it is absolute, unavoidable and it is pointless to try and make it happen or stop it from happening. It will happen disregarding all human effort, if we are smart, we will ignore it and go on with our lives as we will them, with no thought of Prophecy. Because by trying to make it happen we, as humans who are prone to bungling things may bring disaster upon ourselves. By trying to stop it from happening we will most certainly bring doom upon ourselves and all those around us. Prophecies of this kind are mostly very vague and resist deciphering, as they are made so that they will endure millennia disregarding language barriers, only after it was fulfilled will we be able to look upon it and say, **oh that was how it's fulfilled**. So don't ever, **ever** , meddle with these kinds of prophecies, they will only bring sorrow to all involved and sometimes uninvolved too. The second kind is the most common kind, these are usually prophetic visions had as Greendreams of Seers of First Men to Dragon dreams of Valyrians, with every other self proclaimed prophets somewhere in between. They are usually visions of possible futures, of events yet to come ranging from just the day after the vision to about some fifty years in the future. These prophecies can be meddled with, but only after very very careful consideration, even if some disaster is avoided by meddling with it, sometimes there are unintended consequences. So be very **very** careful before, during and after said meddling.'_ There you have it, Your Highness, what I was told and believe, word for word."

For awhile the Prince remained silent, they have almost walked a full circuit around the tourney grounds and the revellers are starting to congregate. Ned wanted to finish this talk before it became a crowd and anyone can listen in, just as he was about to open his mouth, the Prince beat him to it, turning to fully face Ned, he started asking, " Where have you met this man? When did you meet him? Where can he be found now? ", as the Prince asked these questions in rapid fire, there is a strange feverish light in his eyes that Ned couldn't place. Seeing the usually composed Prince so distraught, Ned decided to take a gamble.

" I will answer all of these questions truthfully, Your Grace, but I believe, this is neither the place nor the time for those answers. Tomorrow, very early, I will be going for a ride through the woods with five trusted guards and my direwolf to investigate something that has caught my interest, join me on this endeavour with guards you trust absolutely we can talk with some privacy then, if that's not something possible for you, find a place and time that you are absolutely sure is secure and summon me, I will come and answer. But this is neither the place nor the time, Your Grace." , Ned replied in a serious and sincere tone.

The Prince turned forward and continued walking in silence, Ned followed, after completing the circuit around the grounds, the Prince nodded, " You are right, Lord Eddard, I will join you in the morrow, early as you said, at the break of false dawn, my man will fetch you and your escort, we will go out on this ride, I will be discreet about it, so the word of it doesn't spread until we return. Thank you for your company, but now I have duties to attend"

Taking the dismissal for what it is Ned bowed low, replied, " It was my honor, my Prince, have a good day" and left.

Ned hoped to Old Gods that his gamble will pay off. But he has other matters to deal with. Spend some time with Robert, Ned felt he neglected his friend since the beginning of tourney, it isn't like Robert is complaining, he is very busy enjoying himself, but Ned would still spend some time with Robert. Then he needs to find out whether anyone knows anything about the presence in the woods. It is going to be a long day and it has only just begun.


	47. Chapter 47

As Ned promised himself, he went in search of Robert, only to find he was still sleeping off last night's wine and whores. Ned left him to it, Ned can catch up with Robert during mid day meal and started asking some discreet questions about anything odd in the woods, only to quickly discover that it is well known within Lannisport that there is a ' Maggy the Frog ', who is a half mad witch and that she stays in woods. When he enquired further he learnt that said witch provided love potions, cure all's and told fortunes. While the first two made Eddard doubt whether this Maggy is the person he was looking for, that last one made Ned pause and reconsider, it is probable that this one is the one he felt, since prophecy is actually the most common gift of magic there is. So, he asked for directions and bid the servants good day. In the meanwhile Ned found out that Robert woke up, and when Ned found him, he greeted Ned enthusiastically and launched into the tales of his prowess in the preliminaries of yesterday's squires melee and boasted about how he will win it today and went of to tell of the wine he drank and whores he bedded, Ned continued to listen to him with one ear and thought of what to tell the Prince in the morrow.

Ned decided to attend the tourney as Robert may as well win Squires Melee, and he wanted to be there to either congratulate or console depending on the outcome. And his friend didn't seem to be one of empty boasts after all, as Ned has always known, he won the melee and a three hundred gold purse. As soon as the was done receiving congratulations Robert invited Ned to a brothel he found to celebrate, Ned declined, but promised that word of his debauchery will not reach Lord Arryn from Neds lips, _Whichever woman that marries Robert better not expect a faithful husband,_ Ned thought.

After Robert went his own way, taking Elbert with him, Ned went in search of a training ground, his vow to become more powerful in magic still on mind, he wanted to try something.

After having found a adequate one, Ned entered the semi meditative state and felt for the bond and found that Ironeyes is napping in a sunny clearing. Instead of pushing himself through the bond as he does for Warging, Ned pulled, he didn't know what he expected but what followed wasn't it, the world exploded with new sensations, colors more vivid, scents more sharp, a great sense of balance and the pleasant feel of wind on his skin. As suddenly as it came it went away, and everything returned to normal, when he once again felt the bond, he felt Ironeyes sending curiosity through it, the direwolf seemed to be fine, when enquired if he had seen through Neds eyes he replied with a no, and when asked if he was okay, he replied that he felt like a bit of his energy was felt pulled through the bond, but he is overall fine.

So the bond could be used this way too, Ned gets better senses but Ironeyes looses a bit of energy, if so this won't be very useful on a battlefield, Ned will need all his concentration in the fight and Ironeyes will need all of his energy. But if Ned ever had to fight a one on one duel, this will come very handy indeed. Ned decided to train the skill, but not here and now. _Does every Familiar gives such gifts or are direwolves being magical beasts are a special case?_ He will find out , Ned supposed after writing an encoded letter to Winterfell.

 _So what else can magic do to help me fight better?_ Ned tried a few things but none were successful, _maybe I need a partner to test out these things, I should probably do all of these tests after checking in with Berek anyway, and Ned needs to write to his family about the Prince and everything that happened, Ned should just send to home that he secured some aid from the Crown for the Wall, everything else he can just send from Eeyrie in longer encoded letters._

So Ned returned the practice blade and padded training leathers to the stand and returned to his rooms to write home.

* * *

The sixth day of the tourney false dawn broke as the Prince sent a Targaryen household guard for Ned, and said guard found Ned and his escort ready to mount their horses. Ned led his men outside the city and some distance on the road before they came across the Prince's party, Ser Arthur is in a plain armour along with four more well armed and equipped men with no insignia and the Prince in a black cloak with its hood up to cover his silver hair, which is bound tightly in a braid some Northmen with long hair use.

Ned cantered upto the Prince before bowing still seated on his horse and said in a low tone, " Your Grace"

" Lord Eddard, shall we on our way and please no formalities, we are out of public eye and these are my trusted men, you may address me as Rhaegar in privacy", The Prince replied with a smile.

The Prince seemed lighter, more expressive compared to yesterday, but perhaps that was his Public Face. Ned returned with a smile of his own, "If you so wish it, your grace, I mean, Rhaegar, I insist you call me Ned, some of what I am about to share are secrets my family has kept for near two years, as I am already extending that trust, I will have you call me as friends and family does."

" Of course, Ned. So when are we going to speak of these secrets? ", the Prince questioned in a jesting tone.

" We will ride upto the woods and leave our horses there with maybe two of our men, then go on foot from there, I was told, it will be an hour's walk to our destination and we will talk as we walk ", with that they began riding and reached the woods , after leaving one Stark man and one Targaryen man to guard the horses, remaining guards we told to form a perimeter out of earshot and to travel in the direction Ned gave.

" So Prince Rhaegar, you trust Ser Arthur to keep your secrets, even from your father The King ?", Ned asked solemnly

" Yes, Lord Eddard, I do", the Prince replied in same tone.

" Good, that is good Rhaegar, because what I will tell won't be just your secret, but mine too. When I told the story of how I gained my direwolf, I left one thing out, when I returned to Winterfell from the Wall, there was a man waiting for me, when questioned why he arrived, he said that he was there to teach me, that he saw a vision of a winged wolf standing guard in a gap in the Wall of Ice, snarling at something in the distance, when he asked other Seers he knew if they had same vision, they said no, but some of them had the vision of a female direwolf birthing four pups infront of Winterfells Heart tree. And that in the beginning he just came to investigate but coming to Winterfell, he decided to stay and teach. And I asked what is it that he will teach, to that he said: _Magic._ We were sceptical of course, but he proved what he can do and taught me what he knew as we both have same magic, Warging. One of the first lesson he taught me is to sense another's power, after learning that skill, I could always accurately point out where he was if he was in my range and how far he is from me. And Rhaegar, I sensed power in you, it's is of a different flavour from the magic I know, but magic all the same".

" Eddard, Ned, you are sure I have magic? How can you be sure? How are you even sure that you yourself have magic? " , The Prince asked with wide eyes.

" I knew you will have such questions, so I brought these to help prove existence of magic. Ironeyes is just ahead in a clearing with some rocks to sit on, and I will give you your proof there ", Ned said taking out charcoal and some parchment, and led Ser Arthur and Prince Rhaegar into the clearing. After Ironeyes sent that there were no guards in listening distance ,Ned handed the parchment and charcoal to Rhaegar and had the same test performed on Berek done on Ned, with Ser Arthur standing and keeping Ned under watch and Rhaegar showing what he wrote to Ironeyes, Ser Arthur flinched and tightened his grip on Dawn when Neds eyes turned milk white.

After the test done and Ned had proved his magic, the Prince and Ser Arthur continued to stare wide eyed at Ned for a while, getting self conscious, Ned cleared his throat and began, " As is just proven, I have magic, I can sense you have some too, Prince Rhaegar"

" So I can do what you do, see through an animal's eyes and control it, like your Warging?" , Rhaegar asked excitedly

" I do not think so, yes, you have magic, but it is of Valyrian variety I believe, when I sense another Warg, there is a feel of forests and whatever beasts he bonded with, but with you Rhaegar, I feel as one would feel when they are too close to a fire. There are some parallels, between Valyrian and First Men magic, like Dragon dreams and Greendreams and Bonding Dragons and Warging. But I fear there may be subtle differences, and those differences will make most of what I or anyone else with First Men magic teach you useless. But there is one skill that can be taught to help control magic and few warnings about dangers of magic that apply all the same to your magic as they do to mine.", Ned said in a somber tone.

" So you cannot teach me magic because mine is different, but there is one skill that will help and few warnings. What are those then?", The Prince asked a little less enthusiastically

" The skill is meditation, it helps in controlling magic, improves memory and focus and an all round useful skill to have when emotions run high. It is a simple skill could be self taught and even with instruction only takes about a week to learn the basics of it, but requires a lot of practice to master. Warnings are simple and those that will apply to you will be only two, First, Magic is dangerous, losing control of it is even more dangerous, those who lose control of magic lose their minds. Second, Sacrificial Magic is always trouble, it twists the minds of those who practice it, it brings sorrow to everyone around it. When I sensed you, I also sensed someone else in the Woods. That was my initial reason for coming in to these woods, as I get closer, I have a better feel their power, Maggy the Frog, lives here, she is known as a witch around Lannisport and whom I wanted to investigate, her power feels like freshly spillt blood, huh, she is a minor blood mage. Most she would be able to do is taste someones blood and tell their most probable future and curse them if she wanted, as they already gave their blood like moron. Let's stop Rhaegar, there is no point in meeting this Maggy the Frog, she is appropriately named, a frog in a small well", Ned said disappointed.

" Wait, wait explain those warnings, and why is someone who could tell future insignificant?", Rhaegar demanded in a slightly raised voice.

" Okay come let's sit down, this will take time. Once Magic is in a state, it wants to stay in that state, if its dormant in a person it wants to stay that way, it only wakes due to external stimulation, like being in the brink of death or visiting a place of power or another magic user deliberately expends their magic to awaken yours. But once magic is awake, it wants to be used. Seers receive visions whether they want them or not, Wargs reach out to animals without knowing they are doing it, Greenseers will lose themselves in their power without training. As someone said _magic is a blade without hilt, it cuts you as much as it's cuts your enemies._ Even with all the training I have there will be consequences for my use of it. There already is some personality bleed over from Ironeyes, due to our bond, that will only increase as time passes, my enthusiasm for vegetables has decreased since bonding with Ironeyes, even after I carefully raised him since he was little, there is bleedover , Wargs who forcibly bond mature beasts have it worse. So even trained Magic users have to pay the price for magic, untrained have it worse, much much worse. ", Ned said with funeral note in his voice. The Prince and Ser Arthur turned ashen. Ned continued, " All of this can be avoided and unavoidable costs can be managed with the learning simple skill of meditation. Meditation in a summary is knowing your own mind and keeping it in control. This skill I will teach you basics of and ask my Lord Father to find a more qualified instructor later for you. And for why a woman who could tell future is insignificant, as I said there are different types of Prophecy. The Absolute kind is usually about events that will happen without any human effort. Those prophecies are given by men or women with great amounts of power, and usually in different eras and regions with no prior contact with each other, completely independent of each other, they prophesize the same thing. You and I could no more influence their outcomes than stop the tides or bottle the winds. The other kind of prophecy, the ones that come in visions, which I suspect you have Rhaegar are more like possibilities. Things that could happen if something is not done about it. Everyone has free will, we aren't puppets dancing on strings, there is no guarantee that these visions are what should be, only what could be. Maggy the Frog is a minor blood mage, and only future she will be able to tell is a possible one and to do that she will need blood of the person who asks for their fortune told. Blood has power, everybody's blood is inextricably linked to themselves, it is a stupid stupid thing to give that to a Blood Mage, by giving blood to a Blood Mage you give them power over you. And a powerful enough Blood Mage can bend you to their will. Never ever give your blood to anyone willingly. Unwillingly or unknowingly taken blood has power too, but only one hundredth fraction of it compared to willingly give one. So no prophecy given by Maggy the Frog is worth the cost paid for it and any of her prophecies can be meddled with, since she doesn't have the power to give a Absolute one. About Sacrificial Magic, most of this magic is done as rituals, the act of sacrifice has power and a lot of it, one could do wonders with it, anyone with a bit of magic can do Sacrificial magic, Valyria used this rather freely, the Shadowbinders of Asshai and Red Priests aren't really shy about using it either, but blood magics rules apply here too, for full power to be released the sacrifice and the one who is doing the ritual, need to be of the same mind, they had to be dedicated in achieving their goal. But how many are there in the World that they are so dedicated to achieving something that they sacrifice their life for it. So any non sentient being, like animals, birds will always be unwilling sacrifices, and most people want to live, so they would be unwilling sacrifices too. Even with unwilling sacrifices there will be significant amount of power released and that power is malleable enough for old Valyrians, Shadowbinders and Red Priests to use Sacrificial magic, but what happens to other ninety nine parts of power released, why it curses the magic user, blackens their soul. Even sacrificing animals leaves a mark on the soul, a faint one but a mark nonetheless, but to sacrifice a human life, that twists the mind and blackens the soul. No Sacrificial Magic user who sacrificed unwilling sentient life will have a good or happy life and their ends are gruesome. With all that said, let's get to your first lesson in meditation, presence of a Weirwood would have made this easier but we will manage."

" Stop, stop. Ned, I think I need a bit more time to digest all you have said before learning anything. We can talk more tomorrow, I will send word of time and place this evening, but for today this is enough", the Prince said in a tired note.

" Very well, Rhaegar, we will do as you say. Let us return then, the tourney will begin in another hour", Ned said getting up and starting to walk.

" You said there are parallels between Greendreams and Dragon dreams, any useful advice about how to deal with them?", the Prince asked in a hopeful tone.

" What my master taught me about green dreams is that, memorizing them as accurately as possible is the starting step, meditation helps there. Recording said dreams immediately after waking is the second step. Securing the said record is the third one as any knowledge of future in wrong hands is dangerous thing. Fourth would be careful interpretation of said dreams, it is very important not to jump to half baked conclusions, as Greendreams are often metaphorical in nature. If the dream shows a benevolent future do not act out of character to make it come true. Action should be taken only after very very careful deliberation. But if the dream shows a catastrophe, that's when the fifth step comes in, run to the nearest expert to confirm that your interpretation is the correct one, if said expert agrees, then share the dream with your closest confidants and ask for their opinions, if you and your confidants collectively come to a consensus then ask yourself whether you have the power to effect the outcome, if so act, if not run to someone who has the power to do something about it and convince them to act", Ned replied seriously.

" This seems to be more eloborate and convoluted than necessary", Rhaegar replied with obvious doubt.

" No, it isn't, peoples lives will be at stake, even fate of Kingdoms may hang in balance, anyone who acts without due consideration is foolish and may bring doom upon themselves and everyone they are connected with. I pray to all the gods there are that the Crown Prince of Seven Kingdoms, and one of the most powerful men in the World is not so foolish or careless, won't you Rhaegar?", Ned asked with unexpected boldness.

The Princes face turned red whether in embarrassment or anger Ned didn't know, Ned hoped it was embarrassment not anger, if it is anger then Ned misjudged the Prince on a large scale.

"You have no right to reprimand the Prince, Lord Eddard", said Ser Arthur with a growl and threat of violence in his voice.

" Peace, my friend, Ned has only spoken true, Crown Prince of Seven Kingdoms cannot afford either foolishness or carelessness. I will take your words to heart, Ned, this I promise", the Prince replied in soothing tone.

" Good, even though our acquintances has been a short one, I can say with complete honesty that I consider you a friend. Safety and happiness of my family and friends is my paramount concern", Ned said sincerely.

" I am honored that you consider me a friend, I do not know why, but I too consider you one of my few friends and you have gained my trust faster than any before you", Rhaegar replied.

" The same can be said about you, Rhaegar, and I will promise you that I will live upto your trust, we are bound now, you and I with magic and secrets shared"

" Yes, we are. Come, let us return to Lannisport, I can see the edge of treeline and horses", Rhaegar said.

Rhaegar and Ned mounted their horses and set off immediately at a canter. While there is small talk between them, they remained mostly occupied in their own thoughts, both parties separated before they came in to sights of the city walls, while the Prince's party moved on, Neds party remained behind for another half an hour before returning, after all it would not do for Eddard Stark to be seen in Prince's company more than expected, their walk around tourney grounds yesterday was gossip known by smallfolk to lords by the end of the day. If it became known that they returned together from a ride outside the city walls questions will be raised and that just won't do. There will be speculation of course, but speculation is not fact. Neds gamble on the Prince has paid off remarkably well. The Prince since he is untrained in magic could not keep his emotions and intentions from coloring his magic and Ned could read him like a book, Rhaegar was sincere when he professed friendship and Ned had reciprocated that sincerity when he considered Rhaegar his friend. After yesterday Ned experimented on conveying his feelings through Warging, not by forming a two way bond, but just sending his intent towards someone. The whole time with Rhaegar, Ned has been sending feelings of sincerity, honesty and trust towards him, that might be one possible reason that the Prince considered Ned a friend after spending such a short time together. _Has he manipulated the Prince?_ Ned didn't think so, everything he sent towards the Prince was honest , Ned didn't think that he has the capacity to send lies through magic. Only time will tell, he supposes.


	48. Chapter 48

The seventh and final day of tourney, Ned waited in a lounging chair in the gardens front of the manor for the Prince to send a man to summon Ned, and said man came in the form of Ser Arthur without Kingsguard armour.

" Lord Eddard, the Prince requests you join him for breakfast."

" Of course, Ser Arthur. Please lead the way"

" Ser Arthur, I have a question I want to ask and whether you answer me or not, know that I am not asking be offensive or malicious"

"Get to the question Lord Eddard", Ser Arthur said impatiently

" You have in your possession Dawn, the sword which gave you the title Sword of the Morning, it is known throughout Westeros that Dawn is forged from heart of a fallen star and it is the 'Magical Sword' , thousands of years old before Valyrian civilisation as we know today was even born and in the time when Valyrians were still simple shepherds, So are there any stories about techniques used in forging Dawn passed down in your family, if there are, are you willing to share them?" , Ned asked in an inquisitive tone.

" No, what my family knows is what all of Westeros knows, Dawn is forged from a fallen star. That's it", Ser Arthur replied in a curt tone.

Ned got the distinctive feeling that Ser Arthur didn't like him for some reason, no matter, not relevant to the issue at hand, " Is that so, that's a shame, House Stark has been said to have had a Ancestral magic sword named _'Isa'_ , that's Ice in Old Tongue, before our current Valyrian Steel 'Ice', as the old one was lost. I couldn't find any records pertaining to how the lost Isa was forged in Winterfell, that's why I asked. Would you be willing to enquire whether there are any old records about forging Dawn are at Starfall?"

" I will consider it", Ser Arthur said grudgingly and they arrived at the manner where the Royal Family sayyed at. This time Ned was shown to a different dining room than the one Ned had a audience with the King. The table was set, the food already delivered, only the Prince was in the room.

Upon entering, Ned said with a bow, " Your Grace ".

" Come now, I said no formalities when we are in privacy and I recall you had no trouble calling me by name yesterday", The Prince said with a smile on his face.

" Rhaegar, then. I wonder at the absence of servants. ", Ned replied

" That is because I would have that lesson on basics of meditation you offered yesterday after breakfast. And I have other questions too. Come sit, we will talk as we eat"

" Ask away ,Rhaegar "

" You said magic only awakens due to external stimuli, how do you suppose mine is awake then, I have never met someone with magic before you or suffered an illness which brought me to brink of death or visited a place of power like Gods Eye or the Wall "

" The man who instructed me in Warging has theorized that the Fourteen Flames of Valyria are the first sources of magic Valyrians tapped into even before dragons and that the volcanoes are a natural font of magic similar to Weirwoods. As I recall Dragonstone is near a active volcano called Dragonmont, my best guess, your magic awakened when you visited there for the first time"

" Hmmm, that does coincide with the first time I had a Dragon dream, the first time I visited Dragonstone I was one and ten namedays old. My grandfather Viserys didn't want any of his family far from him after Summerhall and my Lord Father who became King after grandfather was never very attached to the place. So it took me awhile to convince my Father to allow me to journey to Dragonstone", the Prince replied with nostalgia in his voice.

" If it isn't too presumptuous of me, I would like to know what your Dragon dreams show you", Ned asked diffidently

" No, I do not mind sharing, only Arthur knows what they were, but I believe you can bring a new perspective to them, Ned. I dream of a three headed dragon that whispers _' the dragon must have three heads '_ before breathing fire towards me, that one I interpreted that I should have three children, one son and two daughters as Aegon and his sisterwives. Another one shows three stone dragons coming to life and they fly away roaring triumphantly, that I interpreted as dragons being reborn into the World and final one I don't really have a context for, I am in a field of ice and in the distance I see blue pinpricks approaching, that fills me with dread and the dreams end. Only these three I remember clearly "

Ned remained silent for a while thinking before replying, " The first one I believe could also mean that you will have another sibling, Rhaegar, three heads of dragon doesn't necessarily mean they had to be your children, you yourself could be one head of the dragon with your siblings to support you as remaining two, neither does it mean this triumvirate must be of one man and two woman. The second one I have a better idea, for me stone dragons immediately awoke my imaginations of Dragonstone. It is probable that there are some left over eggs there and I believe hatching new dragons will only possible at Dragonstone or Isle of Faces. They are the only places with over abundant magic in Westeros below the Wall, but I believe it is best to put any plans of hatching dragons on hold until you know more about how they are hatched. It is possible there is hidden knowledge at Dragonstone about dragons. Surely your ancestors brought some knowlege of Valyria and its magic to Dragonstone. They escaped the Doom after all, some knowledge must have been brought over and hidden, otherwise it doesn't make any sense. If the only family who survived the Doom has no knowledge of Valyria who else can. On the third I have a definitive idea, but I fear you wouldn't take it very seriously, but I will share it anyway, the Others are said to have cold luminous blue eyes, and their undead thralls have even brighter blue eyes, I say this because I had a greendream similar to your own."

" So you believe that the Others will return, in our lifetimes too?", Rhaegar asked in somber tone.

" I do not know, but I couldn't entirely dismiss the idea when I saw the Wall for first time, that uncertainty niggling at the edge of my mind is why I have worked hard reinforcing Nights Watch", Ned replied quietly. Before continuing, " Be that as it may, either they come or they are just a myth, a venerable institution like Nights Watch should not be allowed to die due to neglect. So my work will have meaning either way. But our talk of Valyria reminded me something, Glass Candles, they were said to be one of the most versatile magical tools dragonlords had, try to procure some for yourself, Rhaegar, I suspect some are at Dragonstone but hidden. I believe that all magical tools need a level of ambient magical energy not found in Westeros with the exception of Dragonstone and Isle of Faces. And one more thing, be wary of Maesters "

" I understand your point about getting some glass candles, even your suspicion that there might be hidden knowledge and magical tools on Dragonstone, but why be suspicious of Maesters ?" , Rhaegar asked bewildered.

" Think about it, Maesters who are a order of men supposedly dedicated to seeking and preserving knowledge, it is widely known many a Maester went to Valyria to study magic. But once the Doom happened they kept mum about magic. After your family conquered Westeros did the Citadel come forward and share the knowledge they gained from Valyria. Perhaps they couldn't learn any Valyrian magic, but did the Citadel came forward and shared travel journals of Maesters who traveled to Valyria. I know such journals exist, because it has been Citadels policy for thousands of years that any knowledge gained during a Maesters travels is required to be recorded diligently and a copy of such records are to be submitted to the Conclave of Archmaesters immediately upon the Maesters return. So where are they. There is position of Archmaester for Magic which has sat open since the time of Aegon the Dragonbane, there are still some Maesters who study magic, but they never reach the position on Archmaester. The library of Winterfell is old, one of the oldest in Westeros, second only to the Citadel. Even when Winterfell was sacked or looted in the past wars the library was left untouched, so there should be books about magic there, if not about how to use it, at least accounts of merchants or past Starks who traveled to Valyria or accounts of Starks who had magic or at least saw it, there are none. I know at least one Stark traveled to Valyria because of our ancestral Valyrian Steel sword Ice, after losing Isa, House Stark saved up excess gold for a hundred years before journeying to Valyria and paying to have it forged some five hundred years ago, thats how valuable Valyria Steel is and that's how momentous the occasion of purchasing it was, but there are no accounts of this journey, how could that be? And the only ones who knew secrets of making it were smiths themselves and dragonlords who owned the smiths, does it make any sense that your ancestors didn't bring such valuable secret with them, when they knew that the Doom was coming, so this is my theory, someone is actively suppressing all knowledge of magic, the only ones with that kind of reach are Maesters, and there is a good possibility that your family has a hidden cache of knowledge and magical tools somewhere on Dragonstone. Tell me, Rhaegar have I erred anywhere on my chain of logic, am I just paranoid?"

" No, my friend, I do not think so. At the very least the Maesters are complicit in suppressing the knowledge of magic by keeping their silence, at worst they are doing it actively. I would be wary of Maesters and investigate them discreetly, this I promise", Rhaegar replied solemnly. Then continued, " As we are done eating, how about that lesson you promised?"

" Very well, this would be easier in the presence of a Weirwood or somewhere more in tune with nature, but this will have to do. Let's put some cushions on the floor." after having done so," now seat youself comfortably and close your eyes. Take a deep breath and release it slowly. Focus on only your breathing. There will be other thoughts, acknowledge them but do not pursue them, after awhile of doing this you will find absolute peace and balance. That state won't last long. But even grasping that moment of balance is enough for today. Everything else comes with practice. Once that moment breaks you can put a stop to this and open your eyes. Now start"

Ned found his balance in a minute and stayed an interminable amount of time there only to come out of it when Ned felt Rhaegars magic still for two whole heartbeats and Neds eyes were already open when Rheagars did.

" So Rhaegar, you found it, didn't you, just now?", Ned asked with a smile.

" Yes, I did, but how did you know?", he asked with a smile of his own.

" As I said one magic user can sense the others with the gift. Ever since I realised that you had magic I could sense it. Untrained magic users magic will remain agitated, reacting to their thoughts. But when you achieved balance it stilled, just for two heartbeats. As you progress along in your training, you will starting having this sense too. That is why you need a instructor, not to teach you something, meditation can be self taught, but as you progress in your training with an awakened nearby you can sense them. By sensing them you will **know** , beyond a shadow of doubt you will know, then you **believe** , this knowing and believing is very important, after my demonstration you believe that I have magic with certainty, but that certainty isn't enough. You have to have that certainty in yourself. A weak body leads to less control and a weak Will leads to the same. You will have that absolute certainty that you have magic when you can sense location of another magic user with your eyes closed sitting in a distant position from the other user without knowing where he is at. I know this because I gained that absolute certainty when I sensed my instructor in Godswood of Winterfell while I was sitting near the stables of Winterfell. And I gained it again when I experienced the World through Ironeyes. You will need that belief, it strengthens your Will, and makes controlling your magic a lot easier. That's why I will find an experienced instructor for you, if not at least another awakened who could stay with you at least until you gained that sense. After that, it's all on you. You will have to find out more about your heritage, you will have to train in meditation so that you may be able to drop in to that meditative state at a moment's notice. Even that isn't the end. Then you will have to be able to maintain that state while doing something else. Then you have to experiment to find out how you can use magic. One warning I will give, do not enter combat in this state if you ever reach that far. Combat requires your sole focus, anything less you won't survive it to learn more of magic. Now anymore questions, I have a feeling that this will be the only time we will be able talk securely for some time, after that we will have prying ears and I will start my return journey to Eeyrie with Robert and Elbert on tomorrows midday", Ned asked.

" If you are so wary of Maesters, how can you trust your correspondence to them?", Rhaegar questioned.

" Ah, but I don't trust them with my sensitive correspondence. I write sensitive inform in code. My brother Brandon came up with rather simple if a bit tiresome method to encode any sensitive letters. If I have to share this method of encrypting, I will have both yours and See Arthur's vow that this secret of House Stark will never be outed by you and it will never be used against House Stark. I have shared my magic and secrets freely up until now, but this pertains House Stark and you will not get it out of me without those vows", Ned insisted seriously.

Both the Prince and Ser Arthur seemed to think on it for a while before exchanging a look and a nod before turning to Ned and the Prince said, " You have it, Ned. By the Old Gods and the New I swear on my name and honor as a Targaryen that, I will not share House Starks secret of encrypting letters with the exception of those that are in this room and I will never use this secret against House Stark."

Ned and the Prince turned towards Ser Arthur and the Prince said in a commanding tone, " Now your vow, ser"

" Very well, Lord Eddard of House Stark, By Old Gods and New, By the sword Dawn and my name as Dayne and on my honor as Kingsguard, I swear that I will keep the secret of encrypting of House Stark and not to share its knowledge with anyone with exception of those in this room. And said secret will never be used against House Stark", said Ser Arthur in a serious tone.

" Good , good, it is a simple one if a bit tedious. You assign a random number to the alphabet of the Common tongue. Only you and whom you share it with will know which number is assigned to which alphabet. When the number assigned is larger than one digit, as they will inevitably have to be, you underline that number, signifying that it corresponds to a single alphabet not multiple ones. By this method one can create any number of code languages, but remember, the code is only as secure as the key is. It is best to memorize the Key so that it can never be stolen, but that is a difficult obstacle I have yet to overcome. If the key is not memorized, it becomes paramount to secure it. As I repeat, the code is only secure as long the Key is. So what do you say we develop a code now, so that we may correspond securely?" ,Ned asked excitedly.

To that Rhaegar answered with a grin and a " Yes"

While Ser Arthur shook his head disapprovingly while a smirk tugged his lips.

After they developed the code, Ned secured his copy of the key in a secret compartment in his belt buckle, while the Prince and Ser Arthur gaped.

" What ? You don't have secret compartments in your belts?" , Ned asked with obvious confusion. When they shook their heads negative, Ned asked, " Then why in the seven hells are wearing those monstrosities? "

To that both of them reddend in embarrassment and mumbled something vaguely about fashion. Now Ned shook his head in disapprovingly, Southrons, doing pointless shit for pointless things, anyway not relevant. Clearing his throat Ned suggested soothingly, " Perhaps it would be best to secure secrets in secret compartments nobody knows about ?"

To tha Rhaegar replied, " Yes, you are right, I will do so".

" Good, good any other questions you want to ask? You are going to be late for the tourney, if we don't finish this in next fifteen minutes" ,Ned reminded.

" For now, nothing, I will practice meditation regularly. But I will also prefer if you do not share my inclination towards magic with your family just yet. I understand that a instructor will be beneficial to have, but you do not really understand the politics at the Court. If your father sends a instructor in guise of a man who will assist me with the project of the Wall, the Court will investigate the man, they will dig deep and won't stop until they find something, even with that they won't be satisfied, then they will try to use whoever you sent, if he couldn't play the Game, they will eat him alive. Because he is instructing me, he would have to spend time with me, spending time with me will mark him as a person of interest. I can neither learn effectively under those circumstances nor can I keep my magic secret. So whatever questions I have, I will ask you through secure correspondence. In a year's time there will be another Tourney at Kingslanding to celebrate my brother's first nameday, you will get a personal invitation from me, as people have already seen us talking together and as I will be working with House Stark next year, it will not seem overly suspicious, along with the general invitation sent to Eeyrie. Lord Arryn will allow and maybe even encourage you to come to Kingslanding, then you can test me on my progress in magic. By your own word, any instructor you can fetch for me will only be able to serve as a tester when I can start sensing magic in others, I can wait a year and the secret of my magic need not spread beyond Arthur and you, Ned", Prince said with some faint notes of pleading in his voice.

" Are you sure this is what you want?", Ned asked

" Yes, I am sure", the Prince said

" Very well, I will follow your wishes, truth of your magic will not be shared by me, even to my family", Ned replied somberly.

" Thank you, Ned. It is time for me attend my duties. It might not be possible for me to send you off tomorrow, so this is goodbye for now. Till we meet again", the Prince offered his right hand. Ned clasped Rhaegars forearms in a warriors handshake before saying solemnly, " Till we meet again"

And Ned left without a backwards glance. This tourney Ned promoted Wintersteel, secured aid for the Wall and gained friendship of the Crown Prince. Maester Aemons prediction came true afterall, he became fast friends with Rhaeger in all of two conversations, Ned wondered whether Aemon had prophetic dreams too, but that was a thought for another time. Now Ned only hoped something doesn't go catastrophically wrong and he

returns to Eeyrie safe and sound, just as the thought crossed his mind a shiver went down his spine, _Fuck_ , _I have jinxed myself ._

* * *

**POV Rhaegar**

Just as Ned left and Rhaegar dropped down to the floor, leaning his head on the cushion, Arthur left his post near the door and came in to his view, " I have kept my peace yesterday, after your ill conceived ride in to the woods, I kept it when you shared secrets you only shared with me after I had earned your trust with years of friendship and loyal service, I have kept it when you called this virtual stranger friend, but I won't after this Rhaegar, not after you made me vow to keep secrets, dangerous secrets that I have no business keeping, I am a Kingsguard, I vowed to serve the Royal Family, not House Stark, you should not have demanded that oath of me. So I ask now, why do you trust this boy of barely three and ten namedays, what has he done to earn such regard, dare I say affection from you?" , Arthur demanded in an insistent tone.

" What has he done to earn it you ask, he earned it by word and deed, my friend. He earned a small measure of respect when he informed me my Great uncles health, he earned some more when he not so subtly brought plight of Nights Watch to my attention. He earned my initial good opinion of him when Aemon, wisest of men sang his praises and very strongly recommended that I make him my friend. He earned even more of respect when he looked the King of Seven Kingdoms in the eye and passionately argued his case about Nights Watch, when an opportunity presented itself to promote his own family he disregarded it and asked aid on anothers behalf, even the report he gave, one he wrote as a boy of one and ten, in a time when he was still in mourning, it was meticulous, all encompassing and concise, it showed his intellect, dedication to his task and his ideas of how to reinforce the Watch showed his imagination and creativity. All of this respect and admiration he earned in his first meeting with me and he wasn't even trying to impress. Then in our second meeting at the grounds he showed his adaptability, when he described how he deducted existence of magic after just seeing the Wall, thousands see the Wall, but nobody sees and thinks , _magic exists,_ they either dismiss the thought as fanciful and move on or not think even that far. But he did, and then went on to confirm that thought, after confirming it, a confirmation which would have left many a adult in shock, he adapted to it. After adapting to it, he worked through that paradigm shift, accounted for existence of magic in his future plans. When I brought up magic, he immediately reminded me that, that was neither the place nor the time and suggested an alternative for a more secure place. That adaptable nature earned him more admiration. When I offered my hand in friendship, he wasn't overjoyed at the opportunity, he just remained equanimous and immediately reciprocated my gesture, offering knowledge when he could have hoarded it or bargained for it. That showed me his integrity and character, he didn't hesitate to call me friend and in including me when he said his only true concern is safety and happiness of his family and friends. This virtual stranger was more honest and sincere with me than most others I have met in my life, while I may have been genuine in my gesture of friendship, it was at that moment that Ned Stark made me a true friend to him. And the knowledge he shared, they answered so many questions, answers I have been searching for as a man dying of thirst searches for water, for past six years, answers to questions I didn't even think I had. Those answers earned my gratitude. Do you know Arthur, how it feels to have prophetic dreams but doubting whether they were Dragon dreams some of family usually have or whether they are delusions of a deceased mind and I am just slowly going mad? Ned Stark with his explanations of magic has bought me a peace of mind that doesn't have a price. As if all of this wasn't enough, he gives me warnings of dangers of magic. Even when he couldn't truly teach me anything, gives me a direction in which to search. He gives insightful interpretation to my Dragon dreams. Offers to arrange for a tutor, teaches me most important skill a magic user needs to learn and explains logically why it is important. Once again gives a warning to be wary of Maesters and explains why we should heed his warning, if his suspicions are proven true, we may discover a dagger poised to plant in our back without ever knowing it was there. Only thing he asked for was a vow, that too to safeguard his family. He never asked for anything for himself. He was ready to share his knowledge even before I offered my friendship. As you called him, this boy of barely thirteen years old, has shown more intellect, imagination, adaptability, honor and integrity than any man I know, except for you Arthur. Eddard Stark is much like you, my friend and I hope you will see that. I thought myself lucky when I met a man such as yourself and you called me a friend. But to meet another one like you and having him for a friend too, I must be the luckiest man alive. Ned Stark is a good friend to have and a nightmare of a enemy to ever face. Can you imagine, a man with Ned Starks character will inspire devotion in men and with his considerable intellect, he will be a nightmare to his enemies. But lets us not think such morbid thoughts. In Ned Stark, I have a made a good friend, a true one. And he more than earned my friendship and trust with word and deed. But with his friendship he brought many a adventures for me, there is magic to learn, secret caches of knowledge to be found, dragons to hatch and possibly ancient sinister conspiracy to be unravelled. Much to do indeed. Come, my friend, let us be on our way" , Rhaegar finished in a chipper tone.

By the end of Rhaegars speech much of Arthur's indignation has deflated and he just tiredly nodded his head. Ned Stark might have given Rhaegar more than Rhaegar already stated. But he needs to think on it some more before even saying it in his own mind. Ned Stark was very very clear on his warnings and explainations after all, it just won't do to jump to half baked conclusions after listening to all that Ned said. Whatever else is said about Rhaegar, one thing remains true he is a very good student.


	49. Chapter 49

After his breakfast with the Prince, Ned returned to his rooms, Robert was still sleeping in and so was Elbert. There is the sour stink of wine and overpowering perfume in their rooms. Ned wondered if they spent all three hundred gold Robert won yesterday. For today Ned will just enjoy the tourney events, Melee was already over by the time Ned arrived, and archery was finished yesterday.

That only left the jousts. The finalists performed well and made a good showing, Rhaegar reached finals by defeating Ser Barristan and he is to face Ser Arthur for finals. While they broke each other lances six times, it was on the seventh pass that Ser Arthur unhorsed Rhaegar. The already loud cheers redoubled. When the time came to crown the Queen of Love and Beauty, Ser Arthur did the polite thing and crowned Lord Tywin Lannisters sister, Genna Lannister, who if Ned remembered right married a Emmon Frey. She was a beautiful woman if a bit plump, but crowning her the polite and political thing to do. After all a Kingsguard crowning a unmarried maiden might raise some unwanted speculation.

As the cheers died down, the prizes were given and celebratory feast was announced, the King left with Lord Tywin and obvious Lannister children in the tow and the crowd dispersed. Ned followed the King and his party at a distance, the feast will being in about a hour and Ned thought he might as well follow the King now, they are going in the direction of stables anyway and he wanted to experiment some more with his powers. So Ned pulled through the bond and enhanced his senses and concentrated to listen in the King's and his Hand's conversation

"...propose a betrothal between Prince Rhaegar and my daughter Cersei ", Lord Tywin said in serious voice.

To that the King laughed out loud, there was a cruel and mocking edge to it, " Tywin, you are my most able servant, but a man doesn't marry his son to a servant's daughter. That jest you just made my day and filled my belly, I have no interest in attending the feast any more, Rhaegar will attend in my stead. See to it that the feast goes splendidly, won't you Tywin?" And the King just walked away from a white faced, teeth grinding Lord Tywin Lannister, a beautiful girl child with tears streaming down her face, probably Lady Cersei and a red faced boy with clenched fists with fury in his eyes who looked remarkably like Cersei, probably her twin brother Jaime. After staring at the back of the King for a while, Lord Tywin ordered his steed brought to him and turned towards the tourney grounds once again.

 _Fuck,_ The King just grievoulsy insulted Lord Tywin in his own home, and he wasn't very discreet about it either. When the King laughed he attracted attention of surrounding nobles. And at least some of them heard Kings words, and those words will be heard by all of Westerlands in a day and all of Westeros in three days. Tywin _fucking_ Lannister, who wiped out two entire noble Houses for insulting his family name, now has been humiliated in his own home, the man won't forget this, and he will have his due in time, whether Aerys knew it or not he made an enemy out of Tywin Lannister this day. _Is the King a fucking moron, you do not humiliate any lord of the Realm this way, if he didn't want to marry Rhaegar to Cersei, he could have just said that he will think about it and privately told him no. No, this isn't just about rejection, The King wanted to humiliate Tywin, have the things deteriorated so much between these once boyhood friends? If they had, why the fuck is the King still trusting Tywin to run his kingdom. But what if it isn't about trust, what if the King just wanted Tywin near him, so that he could rub Tywin's face into dirt time and time again. That would mean that the King is a moron and a petty asshole, possibly mad too, **Fuck** , if he had known true character of the King, Ned wouldn't have been within hundred miles of him. Now here he is, a friend of the Crown Prince. Rhaegar didn't seem to have much of his father in him and Ironeyes liked him, but Ned would be keeping careful watch over his new friend._

Ned did not have the stomach for feast after his epiphanies about the King. He would just retire to his rooms and order food from servants when he felt hungry.

Robert and Elbert attended the feast and returned late. Ned just had some food brought to him and slept early. And woke even earlier. Meditated for about an hour to sort everything he was feeling and everything that happened in this tourney. There is no doubt that Ned gained much for coming here, but he got tangled up with people he wanted to never go near. But that is how these things usually go he supposes.

Now he has to make sure their escorts are ready to leave and Robert and Elbert can sit a horse. Then there is the long journey to Vale that is ahead of him. Most of the lords and ladies who accompanied them will stay for another two days to a week at Lannisport, but there isn't need for Robert, Elbert and Ned to stay and Ned isn't very comfortable being in the reach of Lord Tywin. So today they would leave. He just hoped to gods that Robert didn't dishonour any noble ladies while here.

There is much to think upon his return journey to Eeyrie, the Prince's dragon dreams and the message that was planted in Neds head, there is work at Moat Cailin that Ned needs to be updated upon, and he has been without any word from the North for more than a month now, he didn't want his family to send any ravens to him, and he only sent one letter from Lannisport about the aid he secured and saying that he was well. So there is that.


	50. Chapter 50

Two days into their return to Eeyrie, Robert remained sulky, Ned is not sure why, but he had enough, after alerting the guards and Elbert to give them some space Ned drew parallel to Robert and ask, " What is it Rob, did you want to remain for awhile at Lannisport?"

" No ", he replied curtly.

" Then what is this about? You sulk, you snap at the guards, you won't talk to me, what has you in a mood then? ", Ned asked exasperated.

" Nothing ", was the reply.

" Come now, Robert how can I know if you won't talk?"

" I heard you are friends with the Prince now "

" Yes, I am, the Prince is a nice enough, I suppose. But what has that got to do with anything? "

" Nothing "

" This isn't like you Robert, just talk to me "

" You won't understand "

" Yes, I won't if you don't talk ", Ned prodded.

" You are my friend ", Robert replied in curious tone.

" Yes, I am and you are mine, my best friend even. What has that got to do with anything? ", Ned asked with irritated tone.

" I don't like Targaryens ", Robert replied sulkily, at that Neds mind flashed back to the image of an armoured, antler helmed man bringing down a war hammer on to the chest of a dragon helmed man. A shiver went down Neds spine at remembrance.

" Rob, that doesn't even make sense, your Grandmother was a Targaryen, your family is as closely tied to Targaryens as the Valeryons. For god's sake the name _Baratheon_ has Valyrian origin. I have noticed your dislike before Rob, but it is the first time you spoke it out loud. Rob you are like a brother to me, talk to me, where is this animosity comes from, please", Ned nearly begged.

" I don't like the King, he is always calling Father away from home, from family, for every little thing, my own father missed half of my life until Eeyrie due to the King, Now it's worse, my father isn't the king's errand boy, now the King's son is trying to steal my best friend", Robert replied with venom in his voice.

" Robert, the Prince isn't the King, and my friendship with Prince doesn't come between my friendship with you, unless you drag it there. The relationship between the King and your Father, need not define the one you have with the Prince, Rob. We are working together Rob, in the private audience, I asked the King aid for Nights Watch, the King promised to consider it and handed off the project to the Prince. I like him well enough, he seemed dedicated to his duties, but none of it means he is stealing me from you. Because, one, I am neither a witless newborn or an object. And, two, I have other friends beside you Rob, none have ever replaced you before, none ever will. Do you understand?" , Ned said soothingly

" You promise? ", Robert asked.

" Yes, Rob, I promise, you will always be my best friend", Ned replied smiling reassuringly.

Just like that Roberts mood improved and his boisterous friend returned. As Robert started to chatter about the ladies he flirted with and the whores he bedded, Ned listened with half a ear, but Neds mind is occupied by the Vision. Could those fighting figures be Robert and Rhaegar? How could that be? If Robert and Rhaegar are in open conflict and that conflict escalated to mortal combat, then where was I in all of that? What could have been seed of this conflict and how can I make sure it never comes true? Questions he didn't have answers for, _how I wish there is heart tree I could pray to._ But that is neither here nor there, Ned at least need to consult Berek about the visions from the message. Maybe Ned can ask for Lord Arryns permission to visit Moat Cailin, after all the Moat is going to be Neds seat, He should at least visit it before taking up the Lordship on reaching majority. Good, that's a workable plan. I can ask Lord Father and Berek to meet me there. The vision message didn't have an urgent feel to it, images shown are all felt like worst possible outcomes, and it will be better to talk about them in person, so that Berek and Lord Father may check that Neds magic is all right.

There isn't much to do besides think on the road. Many of Neds plans bore fruit, the North is growing stronger and House Stark with it. Brandon's spy ring will take another year to come in to operation. In his last letter he said there are a dozen whom he identified as trustworthy, Ironwood business was going well, his Lord Father decided to sell the increased product to Braavos instead of exporting it to the South and risk decreasing the price. Even then Ironwood timbers value increased to House Stark due to its necessity in Wintersteels forging.

Father has good things to say about Maester Luwin, and the Maester has forged a Valyrian Steel link in his time at Citadel, by that act Neds good opinion rose a bit more.

Everything is moving on expected timescale, except for the betrothals. Brandon should be betrothed to a Northern Lady by now, Ned needs to enquire his Lord Father further about it.


	51. Chapter 51

As soon as Ned reached Eeyrie he started penning letters. First one to Father informing him about the promised aid from the Crown to Nights Watch, then enquiring about well being of his siblings, present status of Winterfells larders and treasury and progress on the reconstruction of the Moat and if any betrothals were arranged yet. Second one to Brandon inquiring on the status of his spy ring. And the third one to Rhaegar informing the Prince of his safe return to Eeyrie and asking after his health. Rhaegar and Ned decided that the Prince shouldn't write or recieve any encoded letters while the Prince was at Kingslanding, as it would not serve to have the spies at the Court to find out that the Prince is writing and receiving secret communique, oly after the Prince has secured his seat at Dragonstone and ascertained the loyalty of the Maester there will Rhaegar and Prince use coded letters, so Ned inquired about the Prince's progress in training with the gift Ned gave, anyone who reads that will assume Ned was asking about the Prince's training with the swords Ned gifted, but only the Prince would know that Ned was asking about meditation.

Once the letters were promptly sent Ned dove back into his studies and personal training. He practiced fighting with enhanced senses Ned gained by pulling on his bond with Ironeyes, initially it seemed his skill at arms have degraded because Ned couldn't properly cope with having enhanced senses while in combat, but once he got better handle on it Ned experienced a sharp increase on in his combat ability, his kinetic and dynaic vision, situational awareness, sense of balance and reaction times increased sharply. He also learnt that the nearer Ironeyes is to Ned the less it taxed the direwolfs energy when Ned pulled on the bond. And that the more Ned practiced the skill, the less energy it cost. At that discovery Neds initial assumption that this skill would be useless when both Ned and Ironeyes are on same battlefield is revised. Ned sensed that there will come a point when decreasing cost of the skill will plateau, but Ned hadn't hit that point yet. Ned wanted to test the limits of this skill and took Ironeyes on a hunt in the nearby woods, from the beginning of the hunt Ned had the skill turned on, and even after spending half a day on the hunt, Ironeyes had more than enough energy to spare. It seemed the cost of the skill didn't start spiking until Ironeyes was more than four miles away from him and Ned has a feeling that four miles limit will increase as Neds magic and his control on it grows greater.

Ned tried another experiment, this one he started with household animals of horses, cats and dogs. He didn't want to make a bond with any of them, he only wanted to find out if he can form a one way bond which will let Ned read their thoughts and intentions. Initial experiments were a disaster. In the span of a week Ned accidentally warged into six housecats, all of which fought very hard against Ned when they noticed Neds presence and gave him blinding headaches, unsurprisingly cats have very strong egos and really didn't like it when Ned warged in to them. Ned double checked to make sure there are no lingering bonds with cats, the bond is really a two way street, a beast can hurt a Warg greatly if the Warg wasn't on guard as Ned learnt through experience. When he accidentally warged into horses they spooked, they reacted with panick. The stable hands were very confused about their fear. One such spooked horse almost caved in a stable hands head in its wildly panicked flailing, after that incident Ned thanked the Old Gods profusely and decided to never run any experiments on horses. That left dogs, Ironeyes cowed all the hunting hounds, guard dogs and even normal dogs who stick around for leftovers and to hunt rats and other vermin alongside cats in to submission in his first two months stay at Eeyrie, and these canines are usually submissive towards Ned too. When Ned accidentally warged a guard dog there was expected aggression at the beginning, but as soon as it identified Neds presence, it gave up all fight and became submissive, this held true for every dog that Ironeyes established dominance over. Ned learnt a lot from these experiments but not what he started them for in the first place. Theoretically what Ned is trying to do should be possible, Warging is a art of mind, it lets a Warg establish a bond with another mind, read the intentions and feelings of that mind and usurp the control of its body, even if the mind that was being read and usurped is an animal one, so ultimately a lesser mind, it is still a mind. That means Ned should be able to stop the Warging process at the reading of intentions and feelings stage. But Ned couldn't form these theorized partial one way bonds, he was missing something, but he will keep at it.

The first reply he recieved was from Bran and contained good news. He had selected three boys who grew up in Winter towns orphanage and are fiercely loyal to House Stark and devoted to Old Gods, he started their training in Warging and had them bond with three raven chicks, they will ready for deployment in half a year. They will be trained in information gathering by accompanying Bran as personal guards for a year before being seeded into towns and villages near the castles or castles itself of Northern Lords. Bran seemed excited about their progress.

Next he received two letters from Winterfell, first one Lya and Ben wrote together, they reported on their progress in training at arms, it seemed Lya has a talent for all martial pursuits, as Ned expected. Ben asked when Ned would come home for a visit, Ned didn't have an answer for him. The second letter from Winterfell was by his Lord Father, and what he has to say is not good. While everything his Father had to say about Lya and Ben, treasury and larders of Winterfell, progress on the Moat and construction of new grain storages is good, the good news ended there. When Father gave the leeway for Brandon to choose his own bride from any of the eligible Northern Ladies, it seems Bran has started vacillating, and that there is some talk of Bran taking up with whores and even bedding Barbrey Ryswell. _It seems Bran has more in common with Robert than I initially thought_. Father said that if Brandon will not decide in next three months, he will decide for him. And negotiations with Hoster Tully have stalled, apparently the man wanted both his daughters to wed Heirs of Great Houses, and spares are not good enough for him. Hoster wants his eldest daughter to wed Brandon and younger one to Jamie Lannister. _Is there no end to Hoster's ambitions,_ Ned wondered.

They **need** the Northern Lords placated, the new found mines, the Ironwood venture and Wintersteel has seen to that House Stark grew wealthy, even if the South didn't think much of that wealth, the North certainly would, it is imperative that House Stark is seen to have best interests of the North and that they are willing to share their newfound prosperity with their fellow Northern Lords. Having two sons of House Stark betrothed to Northern Ladies will have to be enough, that left Lya and Ned. What he has in mind for Lya will have to wait atleast another two years. That left Ned, Hoster Tully didn't pan out, that means Riverlands are out, there are no needs for anymore ties with the Vale and Stormlands, Neds fosterage has seen to it, Westerlands Ned wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. Reach will probably disdain them, but there is no harm in making enquiries, if a port town is established alongside the new castle, which is going to be Benjens seat, then transportation costs for grain could be reduced to a tenth. Ironborn are out of question, that left Dorne, there are possibilities there, Ned would have to read up more on it before making any plans.

Ned wrote to his father suggesting to give up on Hoster Tully for now, and betroth Benjen to Dacey Mormont and start pressuring Bran to make his decision. Ned also implored his Father to not make any matches for Lya, saying that he has someone else in mind for her and will explain more when he met Father in person in six months at Moat Cailin. Then he finished by once again reiterating that they need that Castle and port built on western coast as soon as possible, as it's existence can make importing grain from Reach less prohibitively expensive and considering a match from Reach not a pointless idea, he also suggested looking into expanding trade with Dorne, North and Dorne might be very far apart, but they are equally outsiders to rest of the Seven Kingdoms, that connection has potential to exploit.

The letter from Rhaegar has subtly implied that his skill level in meditation is progressing and that he will go to Dragonstone and secure it in a month. And that he has started working on his promise of aid, there is apparently a ship that has already set sail from Kingslanding containing fifty men who are sentenced to the Wall, another fifty men and boys who have no prospects at Flea bottom and volunteered to join the Wall encouraged by the gold incentives Rhaegar promised to either their families or themselves and fifty Targaryen household guards to keep them in line. And Lord Jon Connigton, a friend of Rhaegars, who is secretly carrying twenty thousand dragons Rhaegar promised as first installment of taxes that weren't paid by the South to the Wall in last few decades with twenty household guards of his own for protection. Alongside all of them a Journeyman Architect from the Architects Guild at Kingslanding, who hasn't been promoted due to Guild politics, is journeying with his whole family, apparently the Architect jumped at the opportunity to have years of study work with repairs and reconstruction of castles at the Wall and a chance to earn patronage of House Stark if his work gained approval from Starks. The Architect will settle his family in Wintertown and journey to the Wall to join other builders in their efforts at repairs. Rhaegar has spoke highly of his skills, apparently the man has worked on some projects for the Prince in last four years. The letter from the Prince raised Neds opinion of him a few notches. The man really works at keeping his word.

soon as Ned reached Eeyrie he started penning letters. First one to Father informing him about the promised aid from the Crown to Nights Watch, then enquiring about well being of his siblings, present status of Winterfells larders and treasury and progress on the reconstruction of the Moat and if any betrothals were arranged yet. Second one to Brandon inquiring on the status of his spy ring. And the third one to Rhaegar informing the Prince of his safe return to Eeyrie and asking after his health. Rhaegar and Ned decided that the Prince shouldn't write or recieve any encoded letters while the Prince was at Kingslanding, as it would not serve to have the spies at the Court to find out that the Prince is writing and receiving secret communique, oly after the Prince has secured his seat at Dragonstone and ascertained the loyalty of the Maester there will Rhaegar and Prince use coded letters, so Ned inquired about the Prince's progress in training with the gift Ned gave, anyone who reads that will assume Ned was asking about the Prince's training with the swords Ned gifted, but only the Prince would know that Ned was asking about meditation.

Once the letters were promptly sent Ned dove back into his studies and personal training. He practiced fighting with enhanced senses Ned gained by pulling on his bond with Ironeyes, initially it seemed his skill at arms have degraded because Ned couldn't properly cope with having enhanced senses while in combat, but once he got better handle on it Ned experienced a sharp increase on in his combat ability, his kinetic and dynaic vision, situational awareness, sense of balance and reaction times increased sharply. He also learnt that the nearer Ironeyes is to Ned the less it taxed the direwolfs energy when Ned pulled on the bond. And that the more Ned practiced the skill, the less energy it cost. At that discovery Neds initial assumption that this skill would be useless when both Ned and Ironeyes are on same battlefield is revised. Ned sensed that there will come a point when decreasing cost of the skill will plateau, but Ned hadn't hit that point yet. Ned wanted to test the limits of this skill and took Ironeyes on a hunt in the nearby woods, from the beginning of the hunt Ned had the skill turned on, and even after spending half a day on the hunt, Ironeyes had more than enough energy to spare. It seemed the cost of the skill didn't start spiking until Ironeyes was more than four miles away from him and Ned has a feeling that four miles limit will increase as Neds magic and his control on it grows greater.

Ned tried another experiment, this one he started with household animals of horses, cats and dogs. He didn't want to make a bond with any of them, he only wanted to find out if he can form a one way bond which will let Ned read their thoughts and intentions. Initial experiments were a disaster. In the span of a week Ned accidentally warged into six housecats, all of which fought very hard against Ned when they noticed Neds presence and gave him blinding headaches, unsurprisingly cats have very strong egos and really didn't like it when Ned warged in to them. Ned double checked to make sure there are no lingering bonds with cats, the bond is really a two way street, a beast can hurt a Warg greatly if the Warg wasn't on guard as Ned learnt through experience. When he accidentally warged into horses they spooked, they reacted with panick. The stable hands were very confused about their fear. One such spooked horse almost caved in a stable hands head in its wildly panicked flailing, after that incident Ned thanked the Old Gods profusely and decided to never run any experiments on horses. That left dogs, Ironeyes cowed all the hunting hounds, guard dogs and even normal dogs who stick around for leftovers and to hunt rats and other vermin alongside cats in to submission in his first two months stay at Eeyrie, and these canines are usually submissive towards Ned too. When Ned accidentally warged a guard dog there was expected aggression at the beginning, but as soon as it identified Neds presence, it gave up all fight and became submissive, this held true for every dog that Ironeyes established dominance over. Ned learnt a lot from these experiments but not what he started them for in the first place. Theoretically what Ned is trying to do should be possible, Warging is a art of mind, it lets a Warg establish a bond with another mind, read the intentions and feelings of that mind and usurp the control of its body, even if the mind that was being read and usurped is an animal one, so ultimately a lesser mind, it is still a mind. That means Ned should be able to stop the Warging process at the reading of intentions and feelings stage. But Ned couldn't form these theorized partial one way bonds, he was missing something, but he will keep at it.

The first reply he recieved was from Bran and contained good news. He had selected three boys who grew up in Winter towns orphanage and are fiercely loyal to House Stark and devoted to Old Gods, he started their training in Warging and had them bond with three raven chicks, they will ready for deployment in half a year. They will be trained in information gathering by accompanying Bran as personal guards for a year before being seeded into towns and villages near the castles or castles itself of Northern Lords. Bran seemed excited about their progress.

Next he received two letters from Winterfell, first one Lya and Ben wrote together, they reported on their progress in training at arms, it seemed Lya has a talent for all martial pursuits, as Ned expected. Ben asked when Ned would come home for a visit, Ned didn't have an answer for him. The second letter from Winterfell was by his Lord Father, and what he has to say is not good. While everything his Father had to say about Lya and Ben, treasury and larders of Winterfell, progress on the Moat and construction of new grain storages is good, the good news ended there. When Father gave the leeway for Brandon to choose his own bride from any of the eligible Northern Ladies, it seems Bran has started vacillating, and that there is some talk of Bran taking up with whores and even bedding Barbrey Ryswell. _It seems Bran has more in common with Robert than I initially thought_. Father said that if Brandon will not decide in next three months, he will decide for him. And negotiations with Hoster Tully have stalled, apparently the man wanted both his daughters to wed Heirs of Great Houses, and spares are not good enough for him. Hoster wants his eldest daughter to wed Brandon and younger one to Jamie Lannister. _Is there no end to Hoster's ambitions,_ Ned wondered.

They **need** the Northern Lords placated, the new found mines, the Ironwood venture and Wintersteel has seen to that House Stark grew wealthy, even if the South didn't think much of that wealth, the North certainly would, it is imperative that House Stark is seen to have best interests of the North and that they are willing to share their newfound prosperity with their fellow Northern Lords. Having two sons of House Stark betrothed to Northern Ladies will have to be enough, that left Lya and Ned. What he has in mind for Lya will have to wait atleast another two years. That left Ned, Hoster Tully didn't pan out, that means Riverlands are out, there are no needs for anymore ties with the Vale and Stormlands, Neds fosterage has seen to it, Westerlands Ned wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. Reach will probably disdain them, but there is no harm in making enquiries, if a port town is established alongside the new castle, which is going to be Benjens seat, then transportation costs for grain could be reduced to a tenth. Ironborn are out of question, that left Dorne, there are possibilities there, Ned would have to read up more on it before making any plans.

Ned wrote to his father suggesting to give up on Hoster Tully for now, and betroth Benjen to Dacey Mormont and start pressuring Bran to make his decision. Ned also implored his Father to not make any matches for Lya, saying that he has someone else in mind for her and will explain more when he met Father in person in six months at Moat Cailin. Then he finished by once again reiterating that they need that Castle and port built on western coast as soon as possible, as it's existence can make importing grain from Reach less prohibitively expensive and considering a match from Reach not a pointless idea, he also suggested looking into expanding trade with Dorne, North and Dorne might be very far apart, but they are equally outsiders to rest of the Seven Kingdoms, that connection has potential to exploit.

The letter from Rhaegar has subtly implied that his skill level in meditation is progressing and that he will go to Dragonstone and secure it in a month. And that he has started working on his promise of aid, there is apparently a ship that has already set sail from Kingslanding containing fifty men who are sentenced to the Wall, another fifty men and boys who have no prospects at Flea bottom and volunteered to join the Wall encouraged by the gold incentives Rhaegar promised to either their families or themselves and fifty Targaryen household guards to keep them in line. And Lord Jon Connigton, a friend of Rhaegars, who is secretly carrying twenty thousand dragons Rhaegar promised as first installment of taxes that weren't paid by the South to the Wall in last few decades with twenty household guards of his own for protection. Alongside all of them a Journeyman Architect from the Architects Guild at Kingslanding, who hasn't been promoted due to Guild politics, is journeying with his whole family, apparently the Architect jumped at the opportunity to have years of study work with repairs and reconstruction of castles at the Wall and a chance to earn patronage of House Stark if his work gained approval from Starks. The Architect will settle his family in Wintertown and journey to the Wall to join other builders in their efforts at repairs. Rhaegar has spoke highly of his skills, apparently the man has worked on some projects for the Prince in last four years. The letter from the Prince raised Neds opinion of him a few notches. The man really works at keeping his word.


	52. Chapter 52

**Year 277 AC**

A new year has come and everything Ned worked at continued to bore fruit. His friendship with Rhaegar grew, the Prince has successfully secured Dargonstone and he replaced the Maester there with someone named Marwyn, apparently this Marwyn has deep interest in the higher mysteries, and already forged a Valyrian link and holds disdain and distaste for his Order and The Citadel due their insistence that magic has left the World, when Rhaegar discreetly offered him a position in his retinue, the maester enthusiastically jumped at the chance. Rhaegar also mentioned that he was able to sense something about Marwyn while meditating but he wasn't entirely sure. Of the other good news he shared, the Prince had found a cache of Glass Candles hidden in the tunnels underneath Dragonstone and has started working with Marwyn on deciphering how to use them. Once the Prince and Ned meet later this year at the probable tourney at Kingslanding, Ned can measure the Prince's progress in magic.

Nowadays Ned constantly pulled on the bond for low level enhanced senses, with that help he could compete with Robert on an even footing, while at first it felt like cheating, Ned decided that it was a too great a boon to left unused. The guilt about it was still there, but as always Ned is a master at managing his emotions. While Ned feared Roberts reaction at his improvement, his friend only grew joyful that Ned can keep up with him and that they will be invicible on a battlefield together and dubbed Robert and Neds combination as 'Winterstorm'. His friends genuine happiness at Neds improvement only reinforced his opinion that Robert is a good man and a great friend.

After Brandon's vacillation in the face of choosing a bride, his Lord Father decided for Brandon and announced his betrothal to Barbrey Ryswell, while Ryswells weren't one of the greater vassals of Starks like Boltons, Karstarks and Manderlys, those Houses don't have any marriageable daughters in the main branches and they were powerful enough already. A match with House Ryswell will also bring some of their prized studs and thousand headcount herd of their horses as dowry, which is not a small thing. Ned has plans for those horses. His Lord Father has indicated that Brandon will marry Barbrey immediately upon turning six and ten, when Ned questioned this, his Father stated that he didn't trust Brandon not to do anything reckless if given more time. When Ned wrote to Brandon asking him about his opinion on betrothal and marriage, his brother was unenthusiastic about it, it seemed to Ned that Brandon didn't want to marry, ever. _What will he do then, bed everything that has two legs, two tits and a cunt?_ Ned was not impressed with his brother.

Father also started to negotiate with Mormonts about betrothal between Ben and Dacey, while the Mormonts were enthusiastic about it, Father decided to wait untill both of them reach two and ten namedays before announcing it formally. Regarding Lya's prospect for marriage Ned requested his Father to wait until they meet in person.

Dorne was on Neds mind for quite awhile. There really wasn't much that could be traded between Dorne and the North, North has no need of spices and silks that Dorne export in large quantities, while Dornish spices, fruits and dried foodstuffs could be good additions to Northern diet, only Noble families can afford them and most Northern Lords aren't very interested in them with the exception as occasional delicacies, even their most famous export Dornish Wine doesn't have much of a market in the North, while the Northern Lords buy an occasional cask of the stuff, most northerners commoners and nobles alike prefer Northern Ale and Dornish doesn't have much use for Northern furs and Iron. North needed that Iron for their own use and the little that was exported goes to the Vale and new gem trade is only done in small quantities and merchants do the most of the trade as it is an exclusive market. That left timber, Dorne doesn't have a fleet same as the North, while the North didn't rebuild their fleet after Brandon the Burner burnt most of North's fleet. While Dorne says they didn't want to build any after Queen Nymeria of Rhyonar burnt the ships the Rhyonar used to escape to Westeros, but the real reason Ned found after studying histories is that Dorne doesn't have the right kind of wood to build ships. While they could have imported timber to build them, their legendary animosity and bood soaked history with their immediate neighbours of Reach and Stormlands didn't permit for such trade in the past and even now. The Essosi really don't export timber outside their own continent, they don't have enough for themselves as it is. Even then importing timber is expensive at those distances and Dorne doesn't have any kind of diplomatic relations ever with the North to even ask, even if they did ask the same prohibitive cost issue regarding importing from Essos applies to the North. But Dorne needs ships, specifically Warships. Dorne suffers most pirate raids on eastern coast of Westeros due to this reason, one of their main ports Planky Town has burnt to the ground many times due to their lack of warships.

Nobody sells warships, while buying and selling of trading cogs, carracks, caravels and galleys is common enough, no one ever sells Warships, so Dorne doesn't have any, but if the North started rebuilding their fleet and offered to sell some of their warships being built to Dorne, Ned was certain Dorne will pay a minimum of four times their cost price. And selling warships to Dorne doesn't pose any threat to the North, for one, there isn't any prior bad blood between the two kingdoms and there is no reason for the two kingdoms to ever come to conflict.

His Father promised to start construction of a castle at Sea Dragon Point using the stone from ruins there and to rebuild Northern fleet in the hidden coves near it, while reconstruction of the fleet could not be truly kept a secret, those hidden coves will help in obscuring just how many ships are being built and of what kind. Ned will suggest his idea of selling warships to his Father, he isn't sure how well it will be recieved.

If North wants to make any use out of the ships they will build, House Stark will need experienced captains and sailors, while House Manderly will be to eager to be of service in that regard, this new fleet needs men who will be loyal to House Stark first not House Manderly, since all experienced sailors in the North are under the employment of Manderlys in one form or other, they will have look towards the South for these men, maybe the Prince can provide some council, as only Stark in the South it is Neds duty to find such men.

The time passed fast for Ned with all the work he is doing, the day Ned once again leaves Eeyrie for Moat Cailin is fast approaching, Robert wanted to tag along but Ned convinced him otherwise.

The evening before Neds start of journey to Moat Cailin, an urgent message arrived for Lord Arryn while they were having supper, after reading the message the man turned white as a Weirwoods bark, when Ned asked what was in the message, Lord Arryn replied in a whisper, " The King has been taken as hostage by Lord Denys Darklyn, as of a day ago the King is prisoner at Duskendale "

At those words dread formed a stone in Neds gut and a shiver travelled down his spine.


	53. Chapter 53

The more Ned learnt of the situation the more incredulous he became. Apparently Duskendale, once prosperous port has been in decline for a century due to the development of port at Kingslanding. With decline of Duskendale came the shrinking coffers of House Darklyn. The current lord of Duskendale, one Dennis Darklyn, wanted to change this and asked for a new charter for Duskendale similar to the one Dorne has, Lord Tywin firmly rejected Lord Denys, in protest Duskendale hasn't been paying their taxes for about six months now, for some reason, the King Aerys Targaryen went to negotiate with Lord Denys and has been taken hostage.

Ned didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the stupidity of it all, what kind of moron thinks it's a good idea to take a King hostage, his own sworn King no less, it might have worked on Baelor the Blessed, as it did for Dornish, there can be many things said about Aerys Targaryen but he is no Baelor the Blessed. Lord Denys Darklyn consigned his House to be attainted at best and to be extinguished root and stem at worst, at the moment he took Aerys hostage. But the fate of House Darklyn isn't a concern of Ned, the King is, the King should be fucking everyone's concern.

Maybe it's best to think on this with a night's rest, thought Ned and fell asleep, only to have the first greendream that was not metaphorical in nature and that he could remember with frightening clarity.

 _Ned is in long hall lavishly decorated with tapestries and dragon skulls, infront of a monstrous chair made out of swords that he identified as the Iron Throne, a man he identified as King Aerys sat on it, but this Aerys is much different to the man he met at Lannisport, whereas that man was impeccably groomed and richly dressed, this one was stick thin, with wild hair, over grown nails and wore greasy, stained clothes and had madness in his eyes. " Bring forth my champion", he commanded in a reedy rasping voice all the while cackling madly and suddenly there is a pyre made and a man chained to it, with a green viscous substance poured over the pyre and the man ,then King said with a mad cackle, " Fire is the champion of House Targaryen "._ _And the man started burning in green flames, his pained horrified screams sounded remarkably like a wolf's howls._ Ned woke up gasping for air and a dry throat, it was still dark out, his mind started racing, _that was a greendream, the King would or could go mad and that madness results from Duskendale. A mad King isn't good for anything, neither the Realm nor the North. Anyone who says otherwise is mad themselves. Mad Kings destabilize the Realm, and the North cannot afford instability, we are only just starting to prosper, nothing should be allowed to risk it. Mad Kings bring chaos and war, that cannot be allowed. Either the King has to be rescued before he goes mad or the King has to die before he goes mad. But the King's death at this juncture brings it's own instability, Rhaegar needs to be married, have an heir and a solid alliance behind him before he could ascend the Throne, position of House Targaryen is incredibly weak right now, their House is small with only four members, of them half consists of a woman of frail health and a toddler, if the King dies, the Great Houses will smell blood in the waters and start circling like sharks. As soon as the King dies, Tywin Lannisters will take Iron Throne into his irongrip, he will pressure Rhaegar into marrying Cersei Lannister. That cannot be allowed, **the winged wolf must be born, the one with fur as white as Weirwood bark and eyes as red as a Heart Trees tears, a direwolf who can breath fire, something is coming, we will need him** , so the King must not die, at least not yet, and must not be allowed to go mad. That means he need to be rescued. But I don't have the skills required for rescue, I can scout the place by warging, I can find where the King is being held, but I don't have the skills for slipping in and getting the King out unnoticed. This needs a specialist,_ at that something niggled at the back of his mind, an old story, _crannogmen, ah, there is a story that there was a crannogmen contingent who served Old Kings of Winter as assassins and sabotuers, it might just be a rumour, even if this contingent existed there is no guarantee that it exists now. But what do I have to lose by asking crannogmens overlord Lord Reed, nothing. Good that's a plan, but Ned needs to do more, to make sure. Ah an encoded letter of warning to Rhaegar will serve._

* * *

Rhaegar,

I heard the news about the King, it is imperative that he is rescued as soon as possible, I had a greendream about what would happen if we don't and consequences of failure are dire. Do whatever you can to see the King rescued. I will be at Duskendale within a month with hopefully some help. I go towards the North in search of this help. Be careful.

Sincerely,

Ned.

* * *

He sent two encoded copies of the letter to Dragonstone and Kingslanding and destroyed the original. There is no point in writing anything to Greywater Watch. The crannogmen come when a Stark needs them, there never was any need for summons and messengers when a Stark needed a Reed, they would be there, Ned believed, as they have been since the Marsh King bent the knee to Winter King millennia ago.

Even with as little sleep Ned had, he was promptly mounting his horse by the break of the dawn, alongside his escort of twenty guards, the men from Winterfell who remained with Ned after delivering the Royal gifts.

Neds party stopped for a midday meal beside the highroad a few hours away from the Bloody Gate. As Ned was mid bite eating jerky, Ironeyes suddenly yanked on their bond and Ned was looking through the direwolfs eyes at men in mishmashed leather armour, holding rusted blades and armed with bows sliently encircling a camp, _their_ camp. Suddenly he was in his own body, discarding the jerky and equipping a shield and standing up shouting, " TO ARMS! SHIELDS OUT! CLANSMEN"

In half a minute the guards formed a circle equipped with shields and spears with Ned in the centre, Ned ordered Ironeyes to hunt down the men with bows and about thirty clansmen with painted faces came pouring out woods bellowing war cries.

Ned pulled harder on the bond to further enhance his senses, the world came into perfect clarity and his mind focused, at a faint sound Ned tilted his head just enough that an arrow whizzed by where his head used to be, the arrow slipped out of formation in a gap between guards and they gave out their own war cry, " For Winterfell! For the North!".

The first casualty was a clansmen that went down to an arrow from one of the guards, by the time they closed the distance four more went down. Ned sensed that Ironeyes kept the clansmen archers busy when in took down three of them in a minute.

The clansmen were upon them, while they fought fiercely, they had no discipline, the guards kept to the formation and fought systematically, the guards spears gave them advantage in reach. When a guard directly infront of Ned went down due to a blow by a thick wooden club to his helmed head, Ned stepped in to close the ranks. The clansmen who brought the guard down raised his club for a overhead strike but he was too slow. Ned stepped inside his reach and thrust Wolf's Fang into his heart, when the enemy started lose strength and dropped the club Ned immediately retracted his blade, just as the blade came out Ned heard whistle of a blade on the right side of his helmed head, he ducked down and stepped back, as the man who swung at his head exposed his flank by over extending his swing, Ned stepped in, slashed vertically and cut a deep furrow in enemys side, when the enemy turned towards Ned with a cry of pain with his axe lowered Ned once again stepped in a cut his throat out with a horizontal swing, he dropped his axe and ineffectually clutched at his ruined throat, as he swung the sword, Ned got his first clear look of his enemy, even with paint covering his face Ned could see that man he killed wasn't much of a man at all, only a boy about his age, Ned couldn't look away as he watched life leave eyes as grey as his own.

The sound of combat died down and Ironeyes came out of the woods with his muzzle covered in blood and glistening drops of blood on his coat. Ironeyes nudged Ned in the side and lick his free hand. At that Ned came of out of the trance he had been in and dragged his eyes away from the boy's, _I have killed, I took two lives_ , Ned thought to himself, _Not the time,Ned,_ a voice that suspiciously sounded like Robert chided.

" Are there any wounded among our men?",Ned asked loudly.

" No, my lord. Only minor cuts, the one that went down was just knocked out, he is possibly concussed but nothing we can do about it", the Captain replied.

" Good, that's good" Ned released a sigh of relief and continued, "stack the bodies to a side, loot the bodies of anything of value, there are some more in the woods that Ironeyes killed, loot and stack them too. No need to dig any graves or make any pyres, we will send someone to do that from Bloody Gate when we reach it. Whatever is looted from the bodies is to be distributed among yourselves. Men! you have fought well, you guarded my life, for that you have my thanks and ten silver stags to each of you, I would have given only five each if any of you died, but since you proved yourselves true Northmen once again by having each other's backs you get ten"

To that there were cheers from the guard. The battle hasn't even taken five minutes from start to finish, but the aftermath took about an hour. Ned took a closer look at the first man he killed, he looked about five years older than Ned, and had brown hair and blue eyes, _does he have a wife and a child waiting for him_ , Ned felt tears sting his eyes and gorge rise in his throat. _Not the time or the place, Ned._ He could fall apart when he was not infront of his men. All these clansmen had Northern faces, _blood of First Men,_ _same as my blood. **Again, not the time.** _Ned kept his face blank and they are on road again.

" Your first kill, my lord? ", Captain Cassel asked softly drawing parallel to Ned

Ned swallowed a dry throat and replied in a whisper , " Yes "

" It will get easier with time, my lord "

" That's what I was afraid of ", Ned replied and they remained silent after that and reached the Bloody Gate in a few hours.

Ned informed Knight of the Gate, Ser Nestor Royce of attack and where the bodies were. He handed of his men to the Maester for a check up after having got one himself and retired to his assigned rooms.

As soon as his the door closed behind him, Ned threw up in the chamber pot with tears flowing down his cheeks and sobbing.

Sleep that night took a long time coming and when it came it was restless one.


	54. Chapter 54

Ned woke with bags under his eyes, he was still tired and sore. Yesterday's battle was still on his mind. But none of that mattered, there is a hard ride ahead, allies to be found and a King that needs to be rescued, so he drew on the bond forcefully, the sharp increase in his senses so suddenly was a shock to his body. After that shock wiped away last of his sleep Ned toned down the draw on the bond. It took three days even with hard riding and frequent changing of horses to reach the Bloody Gate from Eeyrie, it will take four more to reach the Inn at the Crossroads and another seven days to reach Moat Cailin if they maintained the pace they are going at now and if they bought new horses at the Inn. All of this only possible because the Highroad is maintained in good order and the Kingsroad is in better condition from Darry towards the North. Most of the Kingsroad below Darry and south was badly damaged in the Dance of the Dragons and never repaired.

Once meeting his Father and the crannogmen, that Ned was wagering will be there, Ned will have to come down the Kingsroad with them again and reach Inn at the Crossroads, which will take another seven to eight days and take a boat down the river trident near the Inn to Maidenpool, which will take about two days. Then take a dirt path from Maidenpool to Duskendale, which will take three days.

All in all by the time Ned reaches Duskendale the King would have been a prisoner for twenty eight to thirty days. A month, who knows what will happen in a month. All of this thinking is a waste of time, he will get there when he gets there.

Ned took a bath last night before sleeping and he would be dirty soon enough, no need to bath again, after having a quick breakfast with his men, they were off again without any pomp. They had a timetable to keep.

* * *

Ned Stark isn't a stranger to hard riding, but the pace they set was tortuous, Ned isn't sure how his men are coping so well, Ned is sore in muscles, he didn't even know were there. But they reached Inn at the Crossroads a day earlier than Ned predicted. He assured his guards that they will rest a day at the Inn before riding out again, there were weak cheers at that, while a day might be enough for men, it certainly isn't enough for the horses, some of them might not ever recover, while they are good Northern breed, built for endurance over distances, the pace Ned set was a little beyond them. He will have to buy new horses. But all of that can be dealt in the morrow, for today he just needed some food and a featherbed.

He dreamt the wolf dream that night. Ironeyes wasn't tired at all, that night he wanted to eat a fish so he was lurking at the riverbank near the Inn, he didn't have much experience in fishing, but after a few failures he caught a fat salmon, after devouring it in all of four bites, he got on all fours and howled at the moon in contentment, what neither Ironeyes and Ned expected was to hear an answering faint howl in the distance.

Once Ironeyes identified who answered he howled once again and they used their other senses to identify location of members of their pack, the youngest two siblings were at home, the older sibling was to north west, closer than the two at home, but Mother was near, very near, less than half a day even, that made both Ironeyes and Ned happy.

Ned drifted off to his own mind and had his most restful sleep in days.

* * *

Ned woke late, first time in near two years and had a relaxing bath and a leisurely breakfast. The Inn had horses to sell, but none of the quality theirs are. But Ned believed that won't be an issue very soon. Father was near, the only reason he would be near Ned is either because he was urged by his own greendream or by another Seer. And there is a very good chance that Neds hoped for crannogmen contingent will be with Father. Ned can feel Frost coming closer and closer.

Just before the midday meal fifty riders with Stark banners rode into the courtyard, Ned stood at the door waiting for them, he could feel his father's presence and other five unknown presences for a while now, from almost half a mile away.

As his Father entered the courtyard Neds eyes locked with his and Ned called," Lord Father, well met "

" Son, well met indeed ", Father said before drawing Ned into surprise hug, Ned returned it after a moment.

" We have much to talk about, son", his Father said.

" Yes, Father we do, but I can see that you and your party rode hard, once you have washed up and eaten, we will take a walk by the river and talk", Ned said.

His Father agreed and entered the Inn, Ned spied five small cloaked figures emiting moderate magical presence, a bit less than Berek, in his fathers party and felt hope rise in his chest.

Two hours after their reunion Father and Son walked by the riverside and his Father began speaking, " I arrived fifteen days ago at the Moat, hoping to inspect the work, check the ledgers and survey the nearby villages before you arrived. Three days into my visit, I had a greendream of green flames and cackling laughter. The next day a party of five crannogmen arrive, containing one Howland Reed, Heir to Greywater Watch, of an age with you and four others, two men and two women, who move with an unnatural grace. Howland insisted that you will have need of me and him and that I must meet you here and hear what you have to say and decide. And my decision will effect the fate of Seven Kingdoms. So start talking, son"

" Very well, you know my fear about the return of the Others and you remember my rant about them after returning from the Wall, I had another such outburst I ranted about the Wall to the King when I had audience with him. That outburst gave me pause, while the King seemed to take my rant with amusement, I recognised how out of character for me that was and dove deep into meditation..." So Ned told his Father everything that happened during the Tourney, about the message, the Prince's magic, and their fast friendship, about the lessons he gave the Prince. And their correspondence in recent months and finally about his greendream about the King, " I know something is coming Father, I believe that the Prince shares my belief because of his own visions, we need that winged wolf to have any hope of stopping it, our own foray into magic began with Bereks vision of the Winged Wolf. So I was carefully setting pieces to arrange a betrothal between Lya and the Prince, I thought I had more time, at least two more years, but this disaster struck now, I strongly believe if the King isn't rescued very soon Duskendale will drive him mad, if the King goes mad the Realm will bleed and the North is part of the Realm disregarding what we would like to think"

" Hmmm, I thought you will suggest your friend Robert for Lya", Father stated inquiringly. To that Ned laughed.

" Robert is a good man and a great friend, but he will not be a good husband to anyone much less Lya, I believe they will make each other miserable. Robert needs to calm the storm in his gut before he ever thinks of marrying and that storm won't be settling down in next ten years by my reckoning", Ned replied with a smile.

" Very well, why do you believe the Prince will be a good match for Lyanna then? ", Father asked.

" Putting the greendreams aside, magic will be a huge part of Lya's life once we wake her Gift, there are few men who could abide having such a powerful wife, the time I spent with him little it may have been has shown me that he is such a man, the Prince having his own magic will be something they both will share, before you ask, I know all this with certainty because I read his intentions by his untrained magic, you remember how Berek could always read us in the beginning, as for why he would be a good husband, I have made enquires of his character, the man is respectful to those beneath his station, how many Lords can we find, even in the North who are kind and respectful to smallfolk and servants, Rhaegar is such a man, you yourself has seen him working to keep his word in a prompt fashion, when the Crown promised aid for the Wall, the Prince could have just given some gold and washed his hands off the promise, but he studied and learnt what we would need and provided that. He is a good man, in time he will be a good king and I believe Lya and Rhaegar will complement each other well", Ned said with confidence.

" Very well, if Rhaegar is such a good man and will be such a good king, why rescue the King, why not arrange it so that Rhaegar becomes King now and marry Lya to him, why take the risk of Aerys turning mad? ", Father asked seriously.

" I have thought of it, death of the King at this juncture might benefit us, but it will definitely benefit Tywin Lannister, if the King dies it weakens House Targaryen, Tywin will not let such opportunity pass he will bring enormous pressure on Rhaegar to marry his daughter Cersei, it is a good match from a political standpoint, if Rhaegar refuses he will weaken his own position, Tywin will try to remove whoever Rhaegar marries to clear way for his daughter or the he will try other means such as inciting rebellion to do away with weakened House Targaryen, that man wants his blood on the throne and his legacy to live on for a thousand years, he will sink to lowest of seven hells to make it so. We may be equal to or greater than Tywin in prestige, influence, martial strength, but gold makes the world go round he has more of it than us, we may win on the battlefield but he will win in the backroom deals. We need time before we move against Tywin and the King's death won't give us that", Ned replied.

" You have given this a lot of thought, I see. So what is your plan on how to move forward, and how does it help the North and House Stark?"

" We rescue the King, I will be personally involved in the operation, yes, it is a risk but my personal involvement has reasons and benefits, if crannogmen tried to rescue the King, he might not believe them, but having a face he could identify and believe will eliminate that risk, me being personally involved will make the King feel deeply indebted to our House, I have no doubt this incident will further strain the relationship between the King and Lord Tywin, that decreases Lord Tywin's influence, then I will propose the match to Rhaegar, who will in turn suggest Lyanna as a bride and point out how there was supposed to be a wedding between our Houses that was promised so long ago and how House Stark was doing well by themselves and have made allies with Vale and Stormlands and how beneficial this match is, since he is already indebted to us he will probably agree, even if he doesn't ,we will have time we need to prepare, once we are done we remove Lord Tywin and King Aerys from the board quietly. And I am certain that Rhaegar will be enthusiastic of the match, House Stark and the North will benefit from having Lyanna as the Queen of the Realm", Ned said confidently.

" Son, you are three and ten a boy still and you are plotting deaths of Kings and Highlords, why ?", Father asked softly.

" Because I made a promise. I promised Mother on her deathbed that I will protect my pack, ensure their survival and happiness. ** _Nothing and no one will stop me from keeping it. If I have to ground mountains to dust and drain oceans dry to keep it, I will. This I swear_** ", Ned quietly.

His Father stared at Ned as if seeing him for the first time, and sighed wearily before saying, " Very well, Son, you spoke your mind. I have listened. Now I will think on it and you will have my answer by the morning, you may leave ".

Ned bowed deep and left without a word or a glance back.


	55. Chapter 55

The morning came and after his second restful sleep in many days Ned joined his Father at breakfast table with a quiet 'good morning'. They ate in silence, his Father eyes are bloodshot and had bags under them. It seems his Lord Father didn't have a restful night. They just looked at each other for awhile, Father signalled the men that the room should be secured, after it was cleared of everyone else Frost and Ironeyes padded into the room on silent feet, still the Father and son duo remained silent, when finally Father sighed and said, " I have considered your plan for the future and I approve of it. So why don't you suggest what you have in mind for the rescue".

Ned bowed his head in gratitude and replied, " Thank you, Father. With your arrival here, we have saved fourteen to fifteen days of time. We will take a river boat from here, the horses will have to be left behind, we will travel down the Trident to Maidenpool, which will take two days, at Maidenpool we will buy new horses and journey to Duskendale, it is very likely an army is gathered outside of it and the gates will be closed and Dun Fort will be locked tight. Our party will join the Lords and soldiers already gathered. The Crannogmen will remain hidden, nobody but us should know they were even there. First and obvious thing to do is scouting using Warging, that is why we need crannogmen hidden, nobody should suspect us of magic, objectives of scouting are as follows: location of the King and number of guards who are keeping him hostage, guard rotations and number of guards in the barracks, layout of the castle. And one very important thing we need to be on the lookout for, secret passages. Every castle has at least one secret exit. However secured and fortified a castle is, at least one of its Lords gets paranoid and builds a secret exit, we have Seers and Wargs on our side, it is very possible at least one of us will stumble upon it, then we will have an easy in. Since Duskendale is near the sea the passage will probably lead into a seaside hidden cove, so we should definitely search there for it. We will take three days to scout. If a secret passage isn't found then things get harder, either way one of the crannogmen will have to infiltrate the castle kitchens and drug the guards food with a slow acting soporific, because on the fourth day when we start the operation I don't want any guards awake or able enough to fight us, whether the Lords, ladies and servants are awake and alert doesn't really matter. It is guards and soldiers who do the fighting, if they are asleep at their posts then there isn't any true threat. All of this depends on the crannogmen and them being what I think they are. Shall we ask them then?"

" We shall, Ned", then Father called the gaurd outside the door to send Lord Howland Reed in.

Howland Reed entered the room with his good down, this is the first time Ned has seen his face, he is of age with Ned but half a head shorter, he is a small man, with red hair cut short and luminous moss green eyes, he bowed on nearing them, " Lord Stark, Lord Eddard"

" Join us at the table, Lord Howland, my son has some questions for you", his Father invited.

" What is that you wish to ask me, Lord Eddard?", Howland asked softly.

" First, I insist you call me Ned, Lord Howland. Crannogmen have been the Starks most loyal vassals, in the harshest of Winters and longest summers you have stood beside Starks through the millennia, if you allow it, I will call you a friend", Ned said sincerely.

" You honor me, Lord Eddard, if i am to call, Ned, then you must call me Howland and I will be glad to call you a friend", Howland answered.

" Very well, Howland, how did you know to come to the Moat and meet my father?"

" Was there ever a time when a Stark has a need of us and a Reed didn't answer? Most Seers and Wargs congregate at Greywater Watch and any Greendreams they have are recorded and immediately sent to Lord Reed, my father. If multiple people receive the same vision then deciphering that vision becomes paramount, near twenty days ago almost every Seer had the same vision of an young iron grey wolf with grey eyes howled with urgency and an young lizard lion with four shadows came running along with mother wolf. It doesn't take much to decipher the meaning", Howland replied with a smile.

" But how did you know to meet me here?", Ned asked.

" Ah, Berek probably hasn't gotten to this, he was never really comfortable with this aspect of magic, the Weirwoods see all, when we say they witness everything, it was literally said. They see past, present and future all at once, Greenseers who are trained can tap into this collection of knowledge, Children of the Forest can speak with them, ask questions and get answers, but Wargs and Seers, they don't have the power of Greenseers nor the language of Children, so they started to do something else. They started to offer blood, their own, Old Gods aren't bloodthirsty they don't really need our blood for power, they want it for connection, all they can show easily they already do through Greendreams, but if we insist on having our questions answered then they create a makeshift connection through blood to answer. There is a different reason why normal men and women started offering sacrifices to the Old Gods, but that is not relevant. I offered why own blood to the Old Gods and asked 'where and when does Eddard Stark needs me to meet him and where is Rickard Stark' and they showed my possible meetings with you two. And I made those possibilities reality by journeying to meet both of you", Howland replied.

" So you don't even know why you insisted that I meet my son here?", Rickard asked incredulously.

" Of course I don't, Lord Stark, I even said so didn't I, that your son will explain everything, hasn't he done so?", Howland questioned innocuously.

" Yes, he did ", Father muttered faintly.

" So what is it that you want my help with, Ned ", Howland asked turning to him.

Ned suppressed his impulse to smile on hearing Father's muttering and said, " I remember an old story told by my nursemaid, that old Kings of Winter had a contingent of crannogmen assassins and saboteurs working for them, is this story true and if so do they still exist , Howland?"

" It is true and they do exist. They are called Shadows, Ned", Howland replied smiling.

" What?!", Father nearly shouted, " Why is this the first time I am hearing of this ? "

" Because King Torrhen Stark ordered Shadows to do their duty as they have always done, from the shadows and only reveal their existence to their keepers House Reed and when asked by their Lords, the Starks. Nobody was ever supposed to know they even existed with the exception of Lord Stark and Lord Reed. But somehow word of their existence got out, King Torrhen didn't want the Targaryens to get paranoid about the Starks having specifically trained professional assassins at their beck and call, as once word of Shadows got out every murder and accidental death of Lord will be blamed on Starks, so he didn't share the secret of Shadows existence with his family and whenever they came up, he played it as a joke, an exaggerated story and in few years everyone believed him. In his final days the King assigned targets for Shadows to watch and if their targets ever became true threats to House Stark they are to be eliminated ", Howland replied

" Who are these targets and how are they watching their targets? Crannogmen are easily identifiable, how could they stay hidden? ", Father asked.

" There have never been more than seven Shadows, every Shadow has an apprentice who will take over after them. The targets assigned from King Torrhens time are House Bolton, House Karstark, House Greyjoy or Whoever has the control of Iron Islands, House Tully or whoever has control of Riverlands, House Arryn or Whoever is in control of Vale, House Lannister or Whoever is in control of Westerlands. As for how they monitor these enemies that's rather simple, whenever they are not training their skills they meditate before a Heart tree and Warg into their Familiar that they always keep near their assigned targets. Most Wargs cannot reach through their bonds at those distances on their own, they need boost of a Weirwood."

" You are telling me that, Starks have a spy on Tywin Lannister for years," Ned asked.

" Yes, but the Shadows don't report to House Reed, we only support them, only Lord Stark can ask them questions", Howland replied and turned towards Father.

Ned too turned towards Father, he seemed to be in deep thought, after awhile he asked, " Where are these Shadows now? "

" Four of them accompanied me here, I do not know whom they are assigned to, that information too is only shared with Lord Stark", Howland replied.

" Very well, call them in ", Father commanded

Howland returned with his companions, they kept their hoods up, when Ned took a closer look they had masks made out of Weirwood, as soon as they neared the table, the dropped to one knee and bowed deeply and said in unison, " King Stark, command us "

" Rise, why do you call me King, I am no such thing ", Father asked.

" We swore no vows to any King except to Kings of Winter, only throne that we answer to is the Throne of Winter, only King we serve is King in the North whose name is Stark", they replied in unison.

" Lord Stark will suffice, and you will address me as such from now on, won't you tell me your names, show your faces and tell who your targets are", Father asked wearily.

" We will do everything you asked, but only to you, Lord Stark. As it has been for thousands of years, since founding of our order, only ruling Stark and our sworn brothers and sisters may know our faces, our names and our assignments and none other. Please do not command us to do so in the presence of others", the apparent spokesperson of the four said softly.

" Very well, I won't. You will give a status report on your Order later then, my son has some questions regarding your skillsets, answer as truthfully as you can", Father commanded.

" We will ", they spokesperson replied and turned to Ned.

A small smile crept across Neds face, " Tell me, how good are you at infiltration "

" We are the best in Westeros and second only to Faceless men,that too only because we couldn't figure out their magic"

" Can you make a slow acting soporific and make enough of it put about five hundred guards to sleep?"

" We know the recipe to make such a sleeping draught, it can be made from commonly available herbs, but we will need to make a lot of it before concentrating it to a easily carried form. That will take time"

" How good are you at Warging?"

" We might not have as much as raw power as you, but our control is almost perfect, we can Warg for an hour without any great strain and we can will ourselves to have familiar dreams and memorize everything we saw in that state"

" Excellent", the small smile grew wider and wider on Neds face.

He explained his plan and asked whether it could be done, the answer was an yes, two of them will scout and other two will make the drug. On the fourth day when their preparations are done the King will be rescued.

The King will be out of Duskendale by the seventeenth day of his imprisonment.


	56. Chapter 56

Their party's arrival at Maidenpool went off without a hitch, only Howland remained with them, the direwolves and Shadows left together to journey seperately, Father and Ned will know where they will be of course, but it was decided thay it is for the best that they remain hidden from anyone else. Ned will contact Shadows the first night they reached Duskendale. Howland will serve as go between the remaining time.

They reached Duskendale on the midday of thirteenth day after Ned left Eeyrie, there is already an army of about five thousand camped outside Duskendale, with banners of Crownland Houses, the Lannister Lion and The Three headed dragon of Targaryens. The Stark party unfurled their own banners. A welcoming party with Lannister and Targaryen banners arrived and Ned spied Tywin Lannister and Rhaegar, he could sense Rhaegar, the Prince seemed to have kept to his practice, two Kingsguard accompanied Rhaegar.

" Prince Rhaegar, Lord Lannister allow me to introduce my Father, Lord Paramount Rickard Stark ", Ned hailed when the parties drew near.

" Be welcome, Lord Rickard, but if I may ask, why are you here?", Tywin asked coldly.

" I have recieved word of their arrival beforehand, Lord Lannister,they are here to help, I just didn't expect them to arrive so soon, Lord Eddard, my friend, you intimated that it will take about a month for you to arrive in your letter", The Prince cut in before Ned or his Father could answer and let the question hang.

" My father received the news at Moat Cailin and decided to meet me half the way, we met up at Inn at the Crossword and have journeyed here in haste", Ned replied.

As the two talked, Lord Tywin's eyes grew colder and colder.

" Then be welcome and join our camp, we will talk more after we have washed up and eaten", Rhaegar said and wheeled his horse around and everyone else followed.

There was tension in the air and the conversation was stilted, the Starks pitched their camp near the Targaryen one. Ned and his Father would have preferred to have it farther away, but that would send the wrong message.

Tywin subtly prodded what help they could be when there are already soldiers enough streaming to the camp, but Father kept mum and Rhaegar skillfully deflected such questions. After finishing the meal, Father joined other Nobles present, but Rhaegar asked Ned join him for an inspection of the camp.

" You do have a plan right?", Rhaegar asked in low tones when they were clear of prying ears.

Ned snorted, " Of course I do, give me three days for scouting and preparations, on the fourth day the rescue operation will begin and after the midnight the King will be out of Duskendale"

" How ?", Rhaegar whispered.

" How else", Ned replied sardonically.

" I need details ", the Prince demanded.

" You will have them, there will be an encoded letter on your desk by the time we return to your tent, I will seperate from you at mine own. Do not ask questions about things that are not explained in the letter, I won't have to lie to you. On another note, you have improved, can you sense me now, do you **believe**? ", Ned asked

" Yes, I do, I believe, I can sense your father too ", he replied quietly with a smile.

" Good, that is good, join me for a spar in the morning tomorrow?", Ned asked

" I will, as you have noticed, I have kept one of the gifts you gave, I named it Bluefyre", Rhaegar patted the longsword at his side.

At that Ned snorted with mirth and said ," You Targaryens and your fire "

" As you Starks and your wolves, I should say", at that the looked at each other and laughed out loud.

" I will send word to you in the morning, I am glad you came, Lord Tywin has already started upping the pressure, your Father's presence here will give him pause", Rhaegar said

" I am glad to be here and he is one reason I wanted my father here too", Ned admitted.

And they made some smalltalk for awhile and went their own ways.

The encoded letter to Rhaegar outlined the plan, Rhaegar, Ned and the two Kingsguard present here will infiltrate the castle and get the King out in four days, Ned left out any mention of the Shadows, only saying that the way will be cleared for them. Addition of the Prince and Kingsguard was a late one, just before they reached Duskendale even, the King needs to believe that his son is on his side, that his son loves him so much that he risked life and limb for him. A rational King might chide a Crown Prince for risking his life but Ned is quite sure that Aerys isn't rational and even if he was, the emotions such an act from Prince will evoke in the King are worth the gamble.

A Shadow slipped into Neds tent after midnight and Ned was waiting for him, and asked, " So what have you found? "

" We found two secret ways in, one in to Duskendale and another one into Dun Fort, the one into Duskendale seems to an old summglers way into the Town, it is located not very far from here, a tunnel underneath the walls, near strip of beach suitable for landing a small boat. The other one took more time, a hidden cove, but it was blocked, we first targeted because it's back seemed deliberately covered, after clearing the rocks we found a passage, it is dark and damp and it reveals itself only when the tide withdraws, it is about half a mile long, but opens up into the lowest level of dungeons of the castle. We located the King too he is in the dungeons with four guards. We can spring him out tonight if you want".

" Continue scouting and I need the schedule for the guards assigned to the King. Continue making the soporific and no need to concentrate it, one of your brethren will infiltrate the kitchens of the town wall guards, the remaining three of you will hide yourselves in the dungeons, if the things were go to south with the rescue party consisting me, the Prince and the Kingsguard, you will openly assist, if not just keep watch over us . Tomorrow night we will rescue the King, by the morning of day after tomorrow Duskendale will be occupied by soldiers who will be smuggled through the smugglers way. Show the passage way to the Castle to Ironeyes tomorrow, I will be watching through his eyes" , Ned commanded.

" It will be done, my lord", and the Shadow slipped out as smoothly as he slipped in.

* * *

The morning came and Ned sparred with Rhaegar, after the spar they drew sat down side by side and Ned said lowly, " The timetable sped up, we can get the King out tonight"

" How? "

" There is an easy way in and it was found. There are only four guards , meet me after midnight at place specified in letter, no metal armour, leather armour, would do,it won't take two hours to get in and out"

" I will have to convince the Kingsguard into allowing me to come", Rhaegar replied.

" You must be there, Rhaegar, I assure you this operation isn't as risky as it seems and you being there is a necessity, I cannot say more", Ned pleaded

" I will be there", the Prince promised.

* * *

When the time came the Prince and the Kingsguard found Ned alongside Ironeyes.

" Follow me ", Ned said quietly. There was no more talk. Ned led them to the cove with the passage way, they remained silent throughout the walk. As the dungeons drew near Ned sensed the Shadows, it seemed Rhaegar did too as he drew a sharp breath after a minute of Ned sensing them, he looked at Ned and Ned nodded in confirmation, the passageway ended in the last dark cell in the dungeon, the cells door was open enough for a man to pass through side ways . There are only two torches one opposite the cell occupied by the King and a guard sat their in a chair dozing, the remaining three guards are at the door near entrance around a table playing cards and passing along a wineskin among themselves. The three Shadows are near the entrance near invisible outside the torches. The Kingsguards See Arthur, See Barristan and Ned nocked their bows and released their arrows at the same time, as soon as the arrows were released the Kingsguard discarded their bows and drawing their swords and ran towards the dozing guard opposite Kings cell. The arrows found their marks in the heads of guards near the door. The dozing guard came awake at the thuds of bodies dropping to the ground, but he is too late, Ser Arthur is already at his side and driving the dagger in his left hand through the guards throat. The King was still sleeping.

The Shadows silently melted into the background, the Kingsguard silently searched the bodies and found the keys to cells. As Ser Barristan was about to open the cell, Ned stopped him and indicated that Rhaegar should do it. The Kingsguard acquiesced.

Rhaegar opened the cell quietly and shook his Father awake, " Father, Father! "

" Rhaegar! what are you doing here ?", the King asked in a whisper with wide eyes.

" We have come to rescue you, we shouldn't waste the time, I will explain everything when we are safe, let us be in our way quickly", Rhaegar said with urgency.

Meanwhile the Kingsguard and Ned barricaded the door to dungeons with the table and bodies. Ned knew the Shadows will follow after them.

Once they were out of the passageway the King laughed out loud, there is an hysterical edge to it. And he hugged his son close, saying ," My boy, my brave, brave boy. You came for your father".

" Of course I did, you are my father, I love you", Rhaegar said in a whisper and returning the hug.

The King looked his son in eyes and said, " You shouldn't have taken the risk, son. What if something had gone wrong?"

" I cannot just sit outside and do nothing Father, when I learnt that there is a chance to rescue you, I had to take it", Rhaegar said insistently.

The King once again hugged his son, then turned towards the others, " Thank you, all of you, for coming for me"

" It is my duty, my King", the remaining three replied in unison, bowing.

" Your Grace, there is much more to do this night, the gates to Duskendale will be opened by some Northern Soldiers in an hour, by the time the sun rises, your army will have occupied it", Ned said.

At that the King grinned broad and wide, " Excellent"


	57. Chapter 57

As Ned promised, by the dawn the King's army occupied Duskendale and Lord Denys, his family and retainers are in chains. And the guards and soldiers of Duskendale are disarmed. Before the King passed the sentence Rhaegar and the King convened privately. Ned suggested to Rhaegar to claim Duskendale and it's land for House Targaryen so that Prince Viserys will have lands of his own when he came to majority and have the choice of the Wall given to men who are not main perpetrators of the incident and a choice of septs to the women.

The King and the Prince remained behind closed doors for more than an hour before coming out and declared the sentence. House Darklyn was attainted, their ancestral seat and lands claimed by the Crown. Lord Denys Darklyn, his wife Lady Serala, Ser Jon Hollard and squire Robin Hollard were sentenced to death by hanging as common criminals, instead of being beheaded as Lords and Ladies. House Hollard is attainted and their castle and lands given to House Rykker. Every man of those Houses are sentenced to the Wall disregarding age and every female to join Silent Sisters.

Ned thought the King will give out harsher punishments, demanding death of every member of those Houses, perhaps Rhaegar talked him down from it, Ned will find out later, he supposes.

The King summoned Ned after the sentences were given out.

" Lord Eddard, I was told that you are the reason my rescue became even possible, that it was your direwolf who found the secret passage. Ask what you want for this service and you will have it", the King commanded.

" Your Grace, I did my duty. Ensuring your well being isn't just a duty, the Prince is my friend, and he loves you dearly, I will do anything for survival and happiness of my family and friends. I am just glad that I could be of service, I neither expect nor want any reward", Ned replied with a bow.

" Be that as it may, you did House Targaryen and I a great service and such service cannot go unrewarded. No need for modesty, ask and you shall have it, your King commands it", the King said.

Ned had a feeling, he took a gamble, " As you command, Your Grace, I want you to consider a marriage alliance between our Houses, Your Grace. Between Prince Rhaegar and my sister Lyanna. I am not asking for the betrothal, but I am asking to consider the proposal. This doesn't come from my Lord Father, Your Grace, Prince Rhaegar is a **good** man and I believe he will be a good husband, and that they will make each other happy. If you deem this match unworthy, then I beg your forgiveness for presuming too much", Ned replied with a bow.

" I wanted a Valyrian blooded wife for Rhaegar", the King said in a queer tone, his face was unreadable.

" Then forgive me for the presumption, Your Grace, it was done out of ignorance", Ned said softly bowing.

" There are no full blooded Valyrian brides in Seven Kingdoms, I thought to send my friend Steffon to Volantis in search of a proper bride for my son. But Valyrian blood doesn't mean Dragon blood and Stark name is second only to Targaryen name in prestige. Summon the Prince", the King ordered the Kingsguard. The Prince arrived in ten minutes, during this time the King paced around muttering inaudibly.

Once the Prince arrived the King said, " Ah, Rhaegar, Lord Eddard proposed a marriage alliance. His sister for you, what do you think?"

At that Rhaegar turned to Ned with eyes widened before narrowing them and said, " I am agreeable to such a match, Your Grace"

At that the King paced some more and turned suddenly and declared, " Then I have decided, Rhaegar will wed Lyanna Stark once she reaches majority "

" As you command, your grace", said the Prince.

" Thank you, Your Grace ", Ned said with a bow.

" You both are dismissed, I will speak with Lord Rickard and finalize the betrothal ".

Rhaegar and Ned left the room together.

" How long have you been thinking of this, Ned? " , Rhaegar asked as they walked.

" Since judging you to be a good man. The plan was to ask you first, I had guessed you would be amiable to it, if you approved then a letter from my Father would have come to the King proposing the match in two years time, but then this disaster happened. Even then I wasn't ready to ask just yet, but when the King commanded I ask a boon, I had a gut feeling and took a gamble. I am sorry, Rhaegar for going behind your back on this ", Ned said guiltily.

Rhaegar remained silent for a while before saying, " You guessed right, I would have said yes, if you had asked. I have thought of it myself. But your gamble has certainly paid off"

" Yes it did", Ned replied with a smile.

* * *

Ned waited for his father, who had gone to meet the King hours ago.

When he finally returned Ned pounced on him with questions, " What took so long? Has the King changed his mind? Is the the betrothal confirmed?"

" Yes, it is done, Son. It will be kept quiet for two more years yet. But we have finalised the betrothal. The King seemed pleased with the match and very impressed with you ", Father said in an unreadable tone.

Ned remained silent for awhile and said in a tiny voice, sounding like the boy he is, " Father, am I right in the things I have done? Am I true to Stark name ? "

Father put a hand on Ned shoulder, squeezed it and said, " You are true Stark, son, never doubt that "

Father and Son remained silent after that.

* * *

A day after that Rhaegar and Ned took a walk on the beach in compainable silence for a while, Ser Arthur followed behind them, Rhaegar said, " My father is going to dismiss Lord Tywin as Hand on returning to Kingslanding. And appoint Steffon Baratheon to the post "

" I guessed as much ", Ned replied nodding.

" Lord Tywin won't be happy and once he hears about the betrothal he will be even more infuriated. I fear my father has made an enemy out of Tywin Lannister", Rhaegar confided.

" I fear the King made an enemy out of Lord Tywin when he rejected his betrothal proposal in such an insulting manner ", Ned replied.

" There has to be something that could placate him. Any ideas ? ", Rhaegar asked.

" There isn't, not unless you married Cersei Lannister and he was renamed Hand of the King. That man wants his blood on the throne and him the power behind the throne. Nothing less will truly placate him. Even if Viserys was betrothed to Cersei he won't be placated. He will just have you removed and place Viserys on the throne", Ned said somberly.

" So he is an enemy ", Rhaegar said with a sigh.

" Yes, he is. One another thing Rhaegar, I have come to a bit of information. The only one Grand Maester Pycelle serves is Lord Tywin. That information sheds a different light on the Queen's difficult childbirths, doesn't it? ", Ned asked.

The Prince whirled around towards Ned and demanded with beginnings of anger in his voice, " Are you suggesting that my mother's difficulties are due to the Maester and he did it on Tywin's orders ?"

" I do not know. One thing I know with certainty, I shared. Pycelle is Lord Tywin's man through and through. Everything else is speculation on my part. But you have a Maester whom you trust now. Why not check to make sure? " , Ned asked.

" I will ", Rhaegar replied before continuing to walk.

" I heard from your Father that you are the driving force behind your siblings betrothals, have you found a bride for yourself then ?", he asked casually.

To that Ned grimaced and said, " No, I hoped for one of the Tully daughters, importing costs of grain from Riverlands would have become so much cheaper. But Lord Hoster Tully wants Heirs of Great Houses for his daughters and apparently a second son is not good enough. I suggested my Father to look towards Reach and Dorne. I have an idea about what the North and Dorne could trade in, marrying a Dornish Lady will help with that, but Father hasn't approved of the idea yet. I don't have much hope about Reach. "

" Is that so? So a wife is nothing more than what she could bring for the North to you? ", Rhaegar asked

" Of course not. If whoever she will be finds me agreeable to marry, then I will be respectful of her, I will do my best to love her. If I didn't know true situation of the North, I would have been free to marry whoever I liked. But I do know. I have duty to my people and a promise to keep, I will not be selfish ", Ned said with determination.

" Very well, I understand, I have my own duties ", Rhaegar said with a pat on Neds shoulder.

" I need your help with something, Rhaegar ", Ned said quietly.

" With ?" , Rhaegar asked

" I need to find experienced unaffiliated Captains and sailors. The North will be building a fleet very soon. Mostly trade ships. But at least some Warships to patrol our western coast. The coast is too vulnerable and I do not like it. I need men who are looking for a better life for themselves, men who will be loyal on to death to the person who gives that chance. It will take years before the ships and the port is complete, but I need to start looking for them now, I can look for these men in Vale and Stormlands, but I don't have any contacts outside those. Can you help?"

" I will do what I can ", Rhaegar replied, before asking, " What was your idea that the North and Dorne could trade in ?"

" Warships, House Stark builds them and Dorne buys them. Of course we will only sell after we have enough for our own use ", Ned answered.

" Ah, the Pirate raids Dorne suffers regularly, they don't have the timber to build their own. So your idea is to build the ships in the North and sell them to Dorne, you have no problem selling to Dorne since there is no threat they pose to the North", Rhaegar guessed.

" Yes, they need them, we have them. They are not a true threat to us, as much as sun and deserts make it a nightmare to assualt Dorne, the same holds true to cold and snow of the North", Ned replied.

" But Lord Stark isn't enthusiastic about the plan? ", Rhaegar asked.

" My Father believes I am getting ahead of myself on this one. It will take a year to start laying foundations for the castle at sea dragon point and some more to start building ships, the gold needs to be found, so do the ship builders. All of this takes time and a hundred obstacles may arise in meanwhile. So he cautions I wait and see before making grand plans", Ned said.

" He is a wise man, Lord Stark ", Rhaegar said with a smile.

" How are your studies going ?" , Ned asked.

" You were right to be suspicious of Maesters, there aren't enough Valyrian tomes at Dragonstone and Red Keep and Marwyn confirmed that no travel journals of Maesters who travelled to Valyria are openly at the Citadel. He speculated everything regarding magic is buried deep by the Archmaesters. He insists that they won't have destroyed the knowledge, only buried and hidden", Rhaegar replied.

" So someone needs to infiltrate the Citadel and reach its highest echelons to find the truth ", Ned suggested.

" Yes, Marwyn offered to do so, but I fear he is already an outcast and probably won't learn anything even if he became Archmaester. This needs someone who fills certain criterion,born in Reach, with noble blood and started young at the Citadel, at least taken under the wing by a Archmaester", Rhaegar replied.

" We should keep a look out for such a candidate I suppose, How is your progress on discovering Dragonstones secrets ?", Ned asked.

" You know of the Glass Candles cache I found, I feel I am getting very close to prying open it secrets. But I have a feeling something more is to be found there, almost like something is calling to me ", Rhaegar said.

" As you progress in meditation you will get to a point that you could stay hours in it. One benefit of deep meditation is that it magnifies your sensing range, that will probably help with pointing out what is it that you are feeling", Ned said remembering how he discovered the message planted in his head.

" I will do that, I couldn't spend as much time as I wish at Dragonstone, my other duties at Kingslanding call me back with annoying frequency ", Rhaegar said with a sigh.

So they talked some more about their duties, interests and magic for awhile before parting ways. Tomorrow Ned will go back North towards Moat Cailin, he still hasn't seen the Castle since the reconstruction work started and Rhaegar will go back to Kingslanding.


	58. Chapter 58

The next day after the King and the Prince boarded a ship to Kingslanding, The Stark party rode back towards the North. They decided on a sedate pace, it will take them twenty days to reach Moat Cailin at the pace they were setting, but his Father decided that there is no need for haste, Father and Ned had sent letters from Duskendale to Winterfell and Eeyrie about their trip to Duskendale and rescue of the King, they obscured the facts a bit by saying that Father recieved the word while he was at Moat Cailin and he decided to come support House Targaryen and that Ned joined him at the Inn and that rescue of the King was a happy coincidence due to Ironeyes stumbling on the hidden passageway. And they gave their estimated return dates.

Most of the ride Ned spent with Howland. Asking about the Neck and it's people. From what Howland said while the swamps were unsuitable for growing crops, The Neck has plentiful fish and other wildlife to subsist upon. The Crannogmen are resilient and self sustaining people. Once Ned took over lordship of Moat Cailin, the Crannogmen will be his most immediate neighbours and learning about them is a necessity, but that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy his time with Howland. While Ned won't have any authority over the Neck, the lands north of the Moat will be Neds responsibility.

Ned didn't know what to do with that land yet. But as more Howland described it the better picture formed in Neds head. There are a few villages, which are sparsely populated along the tributaries of the Fever River, the soil is rich and freshwater plentiful, the land is suitable for cultivation, but it isn't used to full potential. Not having a lord for protection there are very few who brave to farm there and even those brave few suffer Ironborn raids, who travel through Saltspear and up the Fever River and raid the villages. _Ironborn scum, there needs to be a final solution to the Ironborn problem._ So an outpost needs to be built at the mouth of the Fever River and a chain of signals fires to notify if there is ever an attack. Only then can those villages be developed. There is a need for ships to patrol Blazewater Bay and Saltspear, perhaps stationed at Flints Finger.

But once Fever River is secured, the farming that could be done there is enormous, the northern edge of the swamp could serve as grazing grounds for horses, cattle and sheep,the river itself is a food source with plenty of fish, with easy access to water hundreds of hectares could be planted with a variety of crops, if further canals are dug, it will only increase the farmland. All Ned needs to accomplish this is to secure the Saltspear against any Ironborn raid. And people, of course Ned needs more smallfolk to do the farming and herding. And Ned has to construct a town outside Moat Cailin for all those smallfolk to take shelter during the worst of Winter. _Fuck, to truly develop Moat Cailin I need ships, people and gold, if only the Ironborn aren't such a thieving ,pillaging, raping and pirating scum. No matter, they will give me a chance to raze their castles to the ground by doing something stupid. Once I get that chance, I will put an end to their ways once and for all._ Ned spoke of all he hoped to make out the lands north of Moat Cailin to his Father. He spoke of the need for ships and how once developed those rich soil lands have the ability to turn into the breadbasket of the North. How that could in turn decrease their need for imported grain.

His Father listened and promised to think on it.

Ned went back to speaking with Howland and learnt that Crannogmen make their own medicine and often times those medicines are more effective than the ones prescribed by the Maesters. He even admitted that they regularly send Crannogmen to Citadel to learn whatever they can and copy however many of the books they can before returning without swearing their vows.

At that Ned mind started racing, _Fuck, I am idiot, I suggested to Rhaegar to search for hidden knowledge and magical items at Dragonstone but didn't think to suggest the same thing to Father. The abandoned First Keep and disused Broken Tower and the crypts, they are the oldest parts of Winterfell, what guarantee is there that they don't have secrets waiting to be discovered_. _Even if there is nothing there, The First Keep and the Broken Tower need to be repaired or rebuilt and the Crypts need to be cleared of any debris from collapse._

Ned shared his thoughts with Father, and he readily agreed and promised that the repairs of Winterfell will begin as soon as Father returned home. That eased Neds mind. Ned also pointed out that just as there is a secret passageway to Dun Fort there is a very real possibility that there are secret ways in and out of Winterfell, there is a possibility of a strategic weakness like the smugglers way which opened Duskendales gate and secret passage way into dungeons of Dun Fort that made King's rescue possible, if Winterfell has such weakness thay need to be found and secured, and they can't use others for this work either. Starks will have to find them themselves, if they are an easily exploitable weaknesses they need to be fortified, but if they could serve as true secret escape ways then those secrets need to be kept in Stark Family. Father and Son duo spent avail discussing that and other ongoing projects. Father admitted that even with all the money they have been spending, Winterfells coffers have remained filled and that House Stark is wealthier now than they have been in past two centuries. That news made Ned happy.

After all the hard rides Ned recently did this sedate pace was a boon and Ned is going to enjoy it as long it lasts.


	59. Chapter 59

Ned, his Father and their party finally reached the Moat Cailin twenty two days after leaving Duskendale. During those days on road, Ned shared his discovery about drawing on the bond for enhanced senses with his Father and they put to test whether all Familiars provided the benefits by asking the Shadows, it turned out that they don't, Ned and his Father agreed that probably only magical beasts gave out these benefits. And they wondered what benefits a direbear or even dragon might give, but all of it is theoretical anyway.

They finally reached The Moat and it took Neds breath away, the Durnkards tower is torn down, the Childrens tower and the Gatehouse tower are already repaired and there are two new towers being built, one to replace Drunkards Tower and another positioned so that the four towers will make a square. The two towers are halfway done already and the workers and men guarding them are staying in the repaired towers. Once those two towers are done the work on central keep and four more towers will begin simultaneously. The work will continue for some part of Winter too, only stopping for the harshest period of it.

After inspecting the reconstruction work, Ned decided to visit the lands north of Moat Cailin. What he saw only reaffirmed what he already learnt. The lands are a treasure trove and Ned decided that he will turn his lands into breadbasket of the North.

Ned and Father decided to wait for at least a year before sharing the news of her betrothal with Lya, both knew she won't take the news well but Ned is sure that the match will be good for Lya and that she will be happy.

Ned stayed a week at Moat Cailin before deciding to return to Eeyrie. But before he left Ned insisted on knowing every scrap of information the Shadows collected on Tywin Lannister and House Lannister. What Ned learnt disturbed him greatly, Tywin has monsters under his thumb to do his dirty work, like Amory Lorch. The man is a depraved monster, torture, murder and rape of innocents only begins to describe his crimes, Tywin knowingly shields these kind of men, because to him they are useful tools. Grand Maester Pycelle is Tywin's creature and spies on the Royal Family and Small Council for Tywin.

Tywin hates his dwarf son with a passion, he blames his son for death of his wife and being born a dwarf. For months now, since tourney at Lannisport, Tywin has had forges of Casterly Rock and Lannisport churn out weapons and armour, as if in preparation for something. And Tywin's twins Jaime and Cersei seemed to be inappropriately close even for twins, and have apparently sexually explored each other. Ned didn't know what to do with that last bit of information, but he asked his Father to order the Shadows to keep a closer eye on that situation, that information may come in handy down the line . But everything that Ned learnt only cemented his opinion that Tywin Lannister needs to be dealt with, sooner the better and definitely before Rhaegar and Lyanna get married.

After Father assured Ned that he will make good use of Shadows, Father and Son duo once again parted ways.

Neds return to Eeyrie was uneventful and on his return he was received enthusiastically by Robert and Elbert, asking about Neds daring rescue of the King, but Ned insisted that his part was minimal and credit should go to Ironeyes and the Kingsguard. Robert also shared that his father, Lord Steffon was choosen as new Hand of the King replacing Lord Tywin. Whether Lord Tywin was dismissed from or voluntarily resigned the Office Robert didn't know. _If the King had dismissed him in an insulting fashion the Realm would have known already. Either way Tywin will take losing the office as an insult._

Ned can tell that Robert has mixed feelings about Lord Steffon being made Hand. Ned just hoped Lord Steffon and Rhaegar can keep the King from spiralling into madness, at least for five more years. Once Lya and Rhaegar are married and have an heir, the King could be dealt with one way or other.

* * *

**Year 278 AC**

The days went by and before Ned knew it a new year has come. The Starks involvement with the King's rescue gained them interest in the South and the King has apparently made some comments praising House Stark in the intervening time and it became widely known that Ned is good friends with the Prince, which gained Ned some notoriety in the South. While Ned wasn't comfortable with his newfound fame, he dealt with it in his trademark stoicism and solemnity.

Brandon's spy ring came into operation and they are sending a steady stream of information to Winterfell. Lya's magic was woken by Lord Father and her years of training in meditation paid off spectacularly, she took to magic with remarkable ease, bonding and Warging into the lone female sibling of Ironeyes, whom she named Winter, with ease and already talking about making a bond with a snowy owl for her second Familiar. Benjen was doing well in his studies, he was informed that he will be have the Lordship of the castle and port being built at Sea Dragon Point. That information has apparently lit a fire in Ben's belly as he dove into his studies and training with renewed vigour. When Ben turns twelve his betrothal will be announced along with his fostering with Manderlys for four years to learn about seafaring and naval warfare. Lya will be disappointed about Ben going away, but by that time she would have Brandon and his new wife at Winterfell and her own marriage to prepare for.

On Ned turning fourteen, Robert procured three young gyrfalcons and gifted one to Ned, another to Lord Jon Arrryn and keeping the last one for himself, he admitted that he procured them to commemorate their time in Eeyrie. Neds gyrfalcon is a beautiful silver plumed female, which grew to have massive two and half feet wingspan and weighing near near six pounds. Ned named her _Northwind_ and Robert made fun of Neds unimaginative naming sense for days.

Ned had to admit that Robert was right about his lack of naming sense, but Northwind didn't seem to have any problems with her name so Ned shrugged and moved on. While training Northwind didn't prove as easy as Ironeyes, bonding her brought a whole new joy that Ned didn't know existed. Warging Northwind and taking flight was an indescribable rush, Berek warned repeatedly that most Wargs who lose themselves to their Familiars were those with bird Familiars, and that the lure of sky is too strong, only after having warged Northwind for the first time during flight did Ned realise why Berek was so insistent in his warnings. But bonding Northwind has brought obvious benefit of having a secure messenger bird for his own use. Ned is training Northwind in identifying people and places, it is harder to Warg into her at a distance than warging into Ironeyes. Ned is teaching her to carry messages but Ned will have to take her to the place and show her the people he wanted to identify before they made any real progress. Northwind was the final motivation for Ned to take the tour of Seven Kingdoms he has been planning for sometime. Once he reaches majority he will visit every Great House and most important of the lesser ones before taking up his Lordship, when he shared this plan, Father approved.

By the end of this year Roberts fosterage will end and since Lord Steffon is busy with his duties as Hand he commanded Robert return to Storms End as soon as reaching his majority and take up his duties as the Heir. The minute Robert received this news he started badgering Lord Arryn to declare Neds fosterage over a year early so that Ned may accompany him to Storms End for a year before Ned reached his own majority and had to take up his own duties as Lord of Moat Cailin. He reminded Lord Arryn that Neds education is on par if not better than Roberts and that he is Roberts equal in the training yard and that of the two Ned is most certainly the responsible one. And he stated that he will need Neds help for at least sometime. After months of badgering by Robert, Lord Arryn who always had a soft spot for him had relented, declaring if Lord Stark agrees to it, he is willing to declare Neds fostering finished a year early. After that Robert started badgering Ned to convince his Lord Father, that didn't take as much time as it did Lord Arryn. Ned wrote to his Father and asked permission, stating that allowing Ned to stay a year at Storm's End will only cement the ties between the North and Stormlands. Father agreed with Neds reasoning and gave his blessings.

In the mean time Neds correspondence with Rhaegar continued. Apparently Rhaegar and Marwyn deciphered at least one function of Glass Candles, now Rhaegar could spy on anything and anyone that happens to be in a radius of hundred miles. But apparently Rhaegar needs a clear picture in his mind of what or who he is looking for and sound doesn't transmit, he also admitted that anything that happens in complete darkness he cannot watch through the Candle. Rhaegar sharing this function and it's intricacies with Ned is an enormous show of trust and Ned decided to reciprocate it after some internal debate by sharing how Warging works. Rhaegar wanted to give another Glass Candle to Ned after he and Marwyn worked out how to communicate between two Glass Candles. He also revealed that Glass Candles didn't work anywhere else except on Dragonstone, but he has a feeling that, that was going to change in the future. Ned in turn suggested a theory that a Glass Candle may work in the immediate vicinity of a Weirwood, but testing that theory will take some time.

In the middle of the year Father finally shared the news of betrothal with Lyanna, unsurprisingly she didn't take the news very well, apparently she didn't speak with Father for half a month and on learning that the betrothal was Neds idea she wrote a strongly worded letter to Ned, after that letter she didn't reply to the letters from Ned for three months, before relenting and writing a letter to Ned stating that if the Prince expected her to be a Southron flower then he will have a rude awakening and if the Prince didn't respect her for who she is, a true northern woman, and if he tries to forbid her training with the bow and the sword, then Father and Ned should say farewell to any plans for marriage as she will run to Essos.

To that Ned wrote to Lya assuring her that the Prince is a good man and that Ned already told him about her training and The Prince doesn't have anything personally against it, if she can keep her training discreet when they were at the Court that is enough and he won't ask more. Ned aslo assured her, that she can write to Rhaegar herself once the betrothal is announced to the Realm in a years time. He promised her that even after writing to the Prince, meeting and getting to know him if Lya wasn't satisfied with the match then Ned will help break the betrothal. He finished the letter saying that her and their family's happiness will always be a top priority for Ned.

That letter seemed to have soothed her worries and she grudgingly acquiesced to the betrothal.


	60. Chapter 60

As time went by Ned kept to his studies with a renewed vigour, knowing he will leave Eeyrie a year earlier than he first thought, Ned wanted to be certain he learnt all he could in his time here. Lord Arryn seemed to appreciate Neds effort and that was good enough.

Ned researched the Reach and the crops they harvest, since they are one of the main sources of food for Seven Kingdoms, surely they have superior farming techniques, Ned wanted those for the North. While he did learn that the Reach has some better techniques for farming, that was mostly due to better tools, a smallfolk family from Reach is inherently richer than a smallfolk family from the North. That led to the Reach farmers having better tools when compared to a Northern ones. _Hmmm ,perhaps House Stark could subsidise the cost of better tools for North's smallfolk._ As the end of the year approached, events began to rapidly unfold. In the tenth month of the year, the betrothal of Crown Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna Stark was announced. Since Brandon's wedding is to be held in the eleventh month of the year, the King commanded Prince Rhaegar to attend his soon to be goodbrother's wedding as the Crowns representative. Later Rhaegar in a letter admitted to Ned that, attending the wedding was his idea, that Rhaegar always wanted to visit the North and the Wall at least once and he wanted to meet his great uncle Aemon in particular.

Once the news of betrothal was announced to the Realm, Ned wrote to his Father, reminding him to keep a closer eye through Shadows on Lord Tywin Lannister, what Lord Tywin does next will decide whether they should expedite his end. While contemplating the murder of a man in cold blood made something squirm in his gut, Ned pushed that down. One doesn't take risks with men such as Lord Tywin, to men like him someone is either beneath their boot or their enemy. Lord Tywin does not tolerate equals and rivals. The man would have to go, whether he gives justified reason to end him or not is irrelevant.

As Ned feared Robert didn't take the news of betrothal very well, as soon as he heard he cornered Ned and demanded, " Did you know ?! "

" About what, Rob? ", Ned asked waerily.

" Don't play dumb, Ned. About this betrothal ?", Robert nearly shouted taking Meds collar in a grip.

" I did ", Ned replied simply.

" And you didn't tell me? I was going to ask for Lyannas hand, did you know that? I thought we would be brothers in truth by that marriage. But some brother you turned out to be. Is it because he is a prince that I was passed over for? Is it ?", Roberts face was red with near rage and he is damn near shouting now.

Ned remained calm and said, " Robert look in the eyes and hear what I say. If you hear a single lie then strike me down here and now", Robert slowly released Neds collar and looked Ned in the eyes, " Robert you are a brother to me, I love you like I love all my blood born siblings, how could I not? I spent half my life in your company and since we met you stood by my side. So you do not need to marry my sister to be a brother to me you already are a brother of Eddard Stark. As your brother, I know you as much as I know myself and I know Lyanna, you would have made each other miserable, this I know with a certainty. Lyanna needs someone mild mannered and someone who can reign her in without hurting her, she is she wolf of the North and has too much Wolfsblood. And you have Fury of Durradons of Old in you, Rob. You have zest for life. You crave adventure, you want to see the World, enjoy today with no worry of tomorrow. You want to fight, fuck and feast in no particular order so that the Storm in your heart sates for awhile. And you can do none of those things if you married and had to settle down with duties and children. Marriage will make you miserable, at least for now. Did I lie to you in anything I just said?"

Robert who has been deflating bit by bit since Ned started talking, released an exasperated sigh and said, " No, you didn't. You know, if I had to marry and I had to, Father has already started talking about betrothals, I thought I would marry my best friends sister, you know".

" I know, a match between you and Lya has crossed my mind. But I couldn't make two of the people I love most in the World miserable by making such a proposal. But I do have an idea to delay your marriage. Your brother Stannis is only months younger than me, and you told me that is dutiful sort, let us, you and I search for an appropriate betrothal for him. We will present the match to your father. If your father approves, once Stannis is married, pressure on you to marry will lessen. We have had a long summer these past years, near four years of it, Winter will come as it always does and soon too, probably by the time I reach majority. Work on Moat Cailin will stall because of it. If we can get Stannis married by then, we can take a tour of Essos during Winter, maybe even join a sellsword company. Once winter is done we can return to Westeros. I will take up my duties as Lord of Moat Cailin and you can search a bride for yourself if you have a mind to it. Either way Stannis will atleast have produced a girl or boy for House Baratheon by the time we return and your Father wil be too busy with grandchildren to pester you to marry. So what do you say?", Ned asked with an uncharacteristic smirk.

Robert who had been brightening steadily as Ned spoke, gave a wordless shout of joy and hugged Ned, taking him off his feet before saying with a grin, " Ned that is an excellent plan."

With Robert placated, both foster brothers together started to look for brides for Stannis. Ned silently apologised to Stannis in his mind, to make Robert happy Ned sacrificed Stannis's choice to choose his own wife. But Ned vowed to himself that he would find a good wife for Roberts brother.


	61. Chapter 61

Ned decided to not attend Brandon's wedding. While he really wanted to, these were last months of his fosterage at Eeyrie. He might as well finish it before visiting home and he would take Robert along with him to show it to him at least once. Then Robert and Ned can go to Strom's End by ship and stay a year there and see to it that Lord Stannis gets married. Once that's done, Robert and Ned will tour Essos. Ned needs to know more about the place and it's people, maybe even visit Iron Bank at Braavos to start negotiations for a loan, only after consulting with Father. By the time he returned to Westeros Lya will be ready to wed Rhaegar.

So Ned stayed at Eeyrie to finish his fostering and Lord Arryn was happy with that decision. On the evening before Roberts and Neds fostering was officially over Lord Jon Arryn called them both into his solar and bid them to take a seat.

Lord Arryn remained seated in his chair staring into the fire before looking towards them and saying in a somber voice, " When both of you came to me for the first time years ago, you were boys and now you leave Eeyrie, your fostering finished as men and good honourable men at that. I want both of you to know I am incredibly proud of you. Robert, you have a Strom in you, as any true Baratheon should , that Storm will help you in accomplishing anything you set your mind to, but only if you can channel that Storm and not let it control you. I know you struggle with the restraints of duty from time to time, but remember, Son, duty doesn't just bind, it gives you direction and purpose and that purpose is important for any man, be they a highlord or a peasant. You may not understand it now, not because of a lack of intellect but because you do not want to see it, but you will, in time. And another thing, I know you do not get along with your brother Stannis, but once you reach Strom's End I want you try to connect with him again, take it from the man who lost all his blood born siblings and mourns their loss deeply, it is a blessing from gods to have brothers and sisters. Now Ned, my honourable, dutiful and serious boy, you are a credit to your House. It takes a singular will to remain honorable in this world of ours, I know you have it in you, Son. But remember, Ned life is more than honor and duty. I want you to be happy. You both have a bond only true brothers share, never let anything come between you. When you stand together, you both can take on the whole World, but only if you stand together. And I want both of you to know, you are the sons I wish I had"

By the time Lord Arryn finished all three of them had watered eyes, Robert shot out of the chair dragging Ned with him and drew Lord Jon and Ned into a tight hug, with a sniffle in his voice Robert said, " I will miss you, old man"

Ned just hugged a bit tighter.

And they withdrew from the hug and composed themselves, Lord Arryn gestured them to follow and led them to the armoury. There are two mannequins covered in cloth, which Lord Arryn drew back to unveil two gleaming scale armours made out of Wintersteel one decorated with stags and other with direwolves.

" I wanted to gift you with full plate, but since you both are growing still, I settled for scale mail, there are some spare scales and it can be adjusted as you grow, by any competent blacksmith", Lord Jon said with a small smile.

Robert already started examining the armour and began to put it on. While Neds initial reaction was to protest that this was a too great a gift, he suppressed that impulse and said to Lord Jon, " I will take good care of it and put the armour to good use. "

" Good, that is why I have given it", Jon replied with a squeeze of Neds shoulder, " go on put it on."

The armour fit perfectly, and it gave a wider range of mobility than full plate would have, it reached down to upper thighs, with parting at the sides and between the legs for free movement. Robert declared that this was the best parting gift ever.

That brought Neds mind to sudden clarity, by the next morning a chapter of his life would be over. He came it Eeyrie as Lord Jon Arryns ward at eight namedays old. Now after seven years it is time to say farewell to Eeyrie. Yes, he could always visit, but when he did it he would come as a guest. For years Eeyrie has been a second home, after tomorrow that will be different. Ned knew Jon would welcome him with open arms whenever he came, but it would be different. He came here a boy and leaving it a man grown, that thought was a bittersweet one.

* * *

When the morning came Robert and Ned are on the road with their guards. They are a party of fifty, a considerable force if any mountain clansmen or bandits have any ideas. While saying farewell to his life of last seven years was bittersweet, Ned was excited to return home for awhile and Robert shared his enthusiasm. They won't be staying in the North for long, a month at most, then they will on their way to Storms End by ship from White Harbor. They could have taken a ship from Gulltown but Ned wanted to check on progress at Moat Cailin and Robert wanted to see Neds future home, so by the road they go. They decided to set a sedate pace, as there was no particular hurry, it will be long journey home, but a pleasant one with good company.


	62. Chapter 62

**Year 279 AC**

It took a month to reach Winterfell from Eeyrie. They hunted for their food most of the time they rode, trained daily and washed up in creeks, streams and rivers. Reconstruction of the Moat Cailin progressed well since Ned last visited. Four towers were finished and work on other four began, almost half done and framework for the central keep has been raised, once it was finished once again the Moat will turn to one of the most formidable Castles of Westeros, but Autumn was here and the Citadel proclaimed that it will last only a year and they do not have a good enough projection for how long the Winter will last, everywhere the final harvests are happening in a hurry.

As Winterfell drew nearer, Ned could feel a faint pulse at the edge of his senses. Only after entering the East Gate did Ned realise that the pulse he was sensing was coming from the castle itself. _I have to investigate that more and Father, Bran and Lya, whether they could sense it too._ Ned saw his Father, Brandon and his new wife, whom he recalled seeing at a harvest feast years ago, Ben and Lya waiting to greet him.

As soon as Ned dismounted, he dropped to take a knee before his father as he did years ago and said, " Lord Stark, I have returned home "

Once again his Father bid him rise and drew him into a surprised hug and all his siblings joined them. There were tears in Lya and Ben's eyes, after composing themselves, Ned gestured to Robert and said, " Lord Father let me introduce you to my friend and foster brother, Lord Robert Baratheon, Heir to Strom's End"

To that Robert bowed and said seriously, " Lord Stark, it is an honor to be here "

" Be welcome, Lord Robert, there is bread and salt waiting for us in the great hall, let us be on our way ", Father said softly.

On the way Brandon took over the introductions from Ned, starting with his new wife and introducing Ben and Lya. Robert was charming as all ways. While Bran and Ben seemed quite taken with him already, Lya seemed lost in thought. Brandon's new wife Lady Barbrey remained polite but distant. And soon enough Robert was regaling them with stories of their time at Eeyrie.

* * *

Once Ned saw that Robert was settled in his rooms, he washed up and went in search of Lya and found her in front of Godswood.

" How are you, sweet sister? ", Ned asked softly after joining her in silence for awhile.

" I am fine, Ned ", Lya replied with a melancholic note in her voice.

" Lya, I want to know what you think of your betrothal and betrothed ?", Ned asked coming straight to the point.

" Does my opinion matter ?", Lyanna asked, now there is scorn in her voice in place of melancholy.

" How could you ask that, Lya? Of course it matters! I promised mother on her deathbed that I will see you safe and happy, all of you and I am doing everything in my capacity to keep that promise. What was the point of me doing anything if you are unhappy because of me? ", Ned turned towards and demanded, looking Lya in the eye with real fury in his voice.

Lya flinched for a moment, looking as though seeing him for the first time, but it only lasted a moment, anger blazed into fury in her too and she hissed with venom in her voice, " Oh, _you promised, did you_? And Eddard Stark keeps his word, doesn't he? If you only wanted my happiness, perhaps, I don't know, you could have asked me, about WHAT. I. WANT?!"

As Lya grew angrier Ned mastered his fury and regained his calm, he sighed exasperatedly and replied, " I know what you want, Lya, you want to remain in Winterfell all your life. You want nobody to ever tell you what you are supposed to do. You want to wear britches and ride your horse through Wolfswood without a care in the World. You want to wear your sword and knives out in the open and go to battle alongside your Father and family. You want many things, but maybe I am not right. Tell me if I didn't know my little sisters mind ? Tell me?!"

Lya, who deflated during Neds rant, lowered her head and said in a tiny voice, " No, you are not wrong. Then by your own words, I am safe and happy at Winterfell, so why the politicking, why bargain me as a broodmare?"

To that Ned released another sigh and mussed Lyannas hair before drawing her into a hug, which she half heartedly fought against before returning, " Oh, Lya, sweet child. I would give you the World, if you asked and if I can. But you will have to marry, Father could do nothing else, He has a duty to our House, our Name and the North. I know he loves us dearly, but he has the greater duty, a dynasty of eight thousand years, down to five people, four men and a girl. Can you not understand the burden of Legacy He carries. Our House and Name is one disaster away from being decimated and being lost to history, from being forgotten. We are the best chance for the North's survival. I am not tooting our own horn, Lya, no other House can truly hold the North and survive the winter, they either don't have the temperament for it or the strength. Why aren't there more Starks around Lya, our House is ancient, shouldn't there be more cadet branches than just Karstarks, where are the cousins we should have played with as children, where are our grandparents who should have doted on us and from whose knees we should have heard old bedtime tales. They are **dead** , Lya. **Dead and buried** , do you understand me? Either by the hands of enemies or by the cold winds of Winter or by just misfortune. So, no Bran, Ben and me marrying and having children isn't enough, you will have to marry and have children too, because Gods have mercy, if disaster ever strikes House Stark then there will be atleast someone left who could put the pieces together once everything is said and done. So you _have_ marry. Since you have to marry anyway, I choose someone who would respect you for who you are, who is a good man and will make a good husband. Maybe even someone you could love in time and be loved by in return", at this Ned broke the hug but his hands firmly remained on Lya's shoulders and his eyes locked onto hers, " You have always been a good judge of character and you have met him, so tell me did I choose wrong when I convinced Father to betroth you to Rhaegar?"

Lya remained silent for a long time, before answering grudgingly, " No, he is a good man, while the time we spent together was little, I saw that he was a good man, he was respectful to me, while he initially seemed discomforted by the age gap between us, he overcome it with time, he engaged in discussions with me about Northern culture, history and politics, about past wars and possible strategies for next ones and genuinely appreciated my wit and knowledge. He even sparred with me, here in the Godswood, only Ben and See Arthur were there to witness it. He took me seriously in the spar and when I lost, gave me pointers and asked to spar again. So, yes, He is a good man and someone I have come to respect."

" So why resent this betrothal, Lya ? Marrying won't stop you from riding horses, wearing britches or practicing with blades. Yes, you will have to leave Winterfell, but so did I, I did it when I was eight namedays old and I will have to do it again to take up my lordship. So will Ben. But that doesn't mean Winterfell will stop being home, Winterfell will always be home to any Stark and even after you marry, you will always be a Stark. Once you became Queen, you can just as well wear britches and a sword in the open, Queen Visenya certainly did. So why resent a good thing? I know that you have a real chance at happiness with Rhaegar, that love between the two of you is a **real** possibility, I know it. Just give it a chance Lya, you have years yet before you have to marry, get to know him in the meanwhile. You still have the promise I made you, Lya. If you really want to break this betrothal, just tell me, I will see it done, there will be a price to pay but I will pay it. Think about what I said. "

With those parting words Ned left Lya to her thoughts.


	63. Chapter 63

The day after Ned returned to Winterfell, Ned foisted Robert on Bran, they got along swimmingly and decided to go for a hunt in the Wolfswood and inspect the newly dubbed Wolfguard who are training and staying at the Old Tower in the Wolfswood. And Ned went to meet his Father in his solar.

After giving permission for Ned to come in, Father bid Ned to take a seat. And dismissed the guards outside as Frost and Ironeyes took their places. The walls of Lords Solar are thick and there are only tiny windows quite high in the room for light but walls outside are smooth with no footholds. The room is secure.

" So you have inspected the Moat on your journey home, how is the work going?"

" It has progressed splendidly, Father. But I believe it won't be finished before winter comes."

" Yes, I thought the same. These past few years have been a too long a summer, the winter to come will be long and harsh, I fear", Father admitted.

" While I could take up the Lordship and reside in one of the completed towers after my year at Storm's End, I believe, it will be entirely pointless. There won't be any invading armies I will have to defend against during winter. I have neither the infrastructure nor the resources to shelter the small folk of the lands near the Moat. They will have to endre this winter on their own. But I do have an idea about what I could do this coming Winter to help the North in the long run."

" Ho, what is this idea then?", Father asked curiously.

" A tour through Essos, but my main destinations will be Pentos, Myr and Braavos. Pentos because it is major trade hub, I want to see whether there are any new business contracts I could acquire for the North and the possibility of procuring any Dothraki horse studs to breed with the herd we gained as dowry by Brans wedding. Myr for the clear glass, we talked about expansion of glass gardens but had to shelve the issue due to the prohibitive cost, I wonder whether the price could be lessened by negotiating with them in person, or even find out secrets of its making. Braavos due to the ongoing timber trade we have with them. I know we sell Braavos very little due to their internal mess of politics, but they are the best ship builders in the Known World with the exception of longships. While you have started construction of the castle at Sea Dragon Point, Father, we haven't made any progress on ship building. Our timber for their Masters Shipbuilders. And I believe it is time to start negotiating with the Iron Bank. The timber trade will be a strong advantage for us as we negotiate with the Bank and may even get us reduced interest rates. As you mentioned earlier in our letters, yes, our treasury is full but even that isn't enough to fund everything we plan on doing. If we want to strengthen the North as best we can, then we need to repair the Kingsroad, build new roads, build new glass gardens, repair all the castles along the Wall, repopulate the Gift, build greater storages for grain, build a new port town alongside the Castle at Sea Dragon Point, dig new canals for greater irrigation, build a town outside Moat Cailin, build new ships. All of those could be accomplished in time, but that time will be fifty to hundred years, what guarantee is there those who come after you and me can keep the momentum going. No we need all of these to happen in next twenty years, for that we need the impetuous of the gold. We need to encourage our people to have more children, but why would they, they are having difficulties feeding themselves as it is, so we need to provide them with sufficient grain, grain we will have to buy at exorbitant prices. And then we need to provide them with better healthcare, so that the people we invested so much in don't die to a simple fever or a small cut, that means either paying Maesters to mollify them for having to take care of ' less important smallfolk ' or we need to send young men to the Citadel to exclusively study medicine, that will cost gold. We need gold, at least five million of it, to have any hope of completing all we wish to accomplish. As I said, it is time to negotiate with the Iron Bank." , Ned said in an implacable tone.

Father remained silent throughout Neds speech and listened intently, " Yes, the issue of the gold has been on my mind too. I agree with you that money from Iron Bank is our only viable option in the immediate future. But when you go to negotiate, you won't be asking for a loan of five million. Offer the timber trade to the Sealord of Braavos and the Keyholders of the Iron Bank, seperately but be open about it. I have thought of expanding our logging of Ironwood from Haunted Forest through the Free Folk to logging of every kind of timber, our allies among Free Folk have proven themselves as good ones to have in these past few years, they kept to their side of the bargain admirably, so we will have greater quantities of available timber than ever before. So offer a ten year trade deal openly to both of them, even though the Sealord and Iron Bank present an united front to any outsiders, they both jockey for influence quite regularly in Braavos. Either the Sealord will pay high price for timber or Iron Bank will reduce the interest on the loan to a minimum. But only ask for One million gold dragons, but with the same time limit of ten years for repayment. There is a very very good chance that costs of our grain import will be reduced significantly once the Prince and Lya are married.", Father replied with a smirk at the last part.

" About Lya and the Prince's marriage, what is the situation with Lord Tywin, have you word of his reaction to the news?" , Ned asked carefully.

" While in public, he remained silent, but the Shadow assigned to him reported that Lord Tywin promised his daughter, who grew inconsolable at the news, that she will be Queen regardless of whatever may happen, while after that he didn't speak of what's on his mind to anyone he was planning something", Father replied somberly.

" You know what this means Father", Ned said in a stone cold voice.

" Yes, Lord Tywin decided that we are enemies", Father replied waerily.

" We cannot go to war not untill next summer and even then, we would be too weak due to losses we will suffer during winter. We are no match for him on political arena, even the betrothal was a gamble that paid off due to fortune, we cannot give him time to plot Lyanna's death, because she will be his first target, Lord Tywin Lannister needs to die and he needs to dead due to natural causes or by accident. And he needs to die soon", Ned said implacably without an ounce of hesitation in a tone as cold as deepest winter.

" Son, you are asking me to order murder of a man who hasn't done anything yet", Father said there was a plea in his voice.

" Either you order it done Father, or I will do it myself. I will disguise myself and journey to Lannisport, bond with most poisonous snake I could find, that snake will enter his rooms to lie in wait and will bite him in his sleep. Or I will Warg into his horse while he was out on a ride and have it kick his skull in when he was down. I have even more imaginative ways in which I can kill him, but I assume you get the picture. I have the means and the Will to kill him. And you have the means but do you have the Will ? Nothing threatens my family and draws breath for long. So decide father, either this murder is on my hands or yours, but Tywin Lannister will be dead", Ned gave his ultimatum standing.

Several expressions chased across his father's face rapidly, fury, sorrow, regret and finally resignation ," I will give the order tonight, the Shadows have some thing that gradually weakens the heart over period of weeks, Maesters won't be able to identify it as poison, he will be dead with in two months, Maesters will diagnose it as heart failure. Gods forgive us this murder"

" We both know that they won't, Father. But I am sorry for pushing you into this", Ned replied sincerely, bowing deeply.

" But you are not sorry about killing Tywin ", Father stated.

" I have made my peace with it, ultimately I have no regrets, has Tywin been anything other than what he is, it wouldn't have come to this, but he is what he is and we have to put him down", Ned replied.

" However much I want to, I cannot disagree with you, I will keep closer eye on House Lannister after the deed is done too, Lady Cersei doesn't seem too stable and neither does Lady Genna", Father said with a sigh.

" Good. Moving on, Father, any advice regarding Myr? ", Ned asked, brushing aside issue of Tywin Lannister.

" Most glass makers are slaves and freed slaves, whose situation isn't much better, their owners keep tight leash on them, they must to keep the secrets of glass making for hundreds of years, I do not believe you can negotiate any significant lowering of the price. And it won't be possible to pry out secrets of making it either, the glass makers know that the slave masters won't stop at anything to see anyone who defects dead, slave masters might even hire the Faceless Men to do the deed. Until the Slave Masters are dead and gone there is no possibility of easy trade of clear glass. But negotiate either way, to get a better picture of the situation there, and there is a chance for acquiring services of other skilled workers for House Stark, see what you can find and make offers as our House's representative.", Father replied after a thoughtful pause.

" I will, anything regarding Pentos? ", Ned asked quietly.

" Your idea of breeding Dothraki horses with Northern ones has merit, I believe you can find such in Pentos, Dothraki 'visit' Pentos with some frequency, so keep an eye out. The sellswords clash with the Dothraki regularly, some victorious sellswords sell the horses they gained as loot along side the defeated people. So it is a very real possibility to acquire some. The Prince of Pentos has no real power, you will have to negotiate with the Magisters and those come and go as seasons, ask around when you get there about who lasted longest and discuss business with them, we do some trade with Pentos, mostly silver and gems, I don't remember the names, but we will check the ledgers for them. Look for any new possibility for trade in your time there", Father advised calmly.

" I will, thank you Father. What about the Wolfguard that Brandon is overseeing?" , Ned asked

" They are coming along very well. The girls who were trained as bodyguards for Lyanna, went to Bear Island to recieve training in their courtesies as well as normal training in weapons. The boys are ready, they just need to be blooded, I am looking for a bandit infestation or Wildling raid for them to wet their blades. Of the three Wargs that finished their training, one is seeded at Queensgate to keep an eye on our interests there, another is seeded at Karhold, the shadow there called back so that he could be assigned to the Red Keep in Kingslanding. Last one is seeded in the Bolton lands in a village near Weeping Water, the Shadow assigned there will remain, but he will exclusively keep watch on Dreadfort and the Boltons while our new spy will keep watch over the lands itself. ", Father replied with a note of pride.

" Excellent, it seems Brandon's idea is bearing fruit. So how is he dealing with married life ?", Ned asked curiously.

" He beds his Lady Wife enthusiastically enough and Lady Barbrey is infatuated with Bran, but I do not think he reciprocates the feelings. He doesn't spend time with her during the day, always placating her with sweet words and empty promises, he even visited the whorehouse in Winter Town just a week after his wedding too, but at least he was discreet and I shut down any word from reaching Lady Barbrey. I don't know what to do about it, he is a grown married man, I can't take a switch to his backside and I don't have any hopes that, that will even work. He does his duties well enough, charms our bannermen easily, but he doesn't try to do better, at anything, just does what he is told and nothing more", Father admitted with a sigh.

Ned remained in thought for awhile and said, " Winter is coming and he will have to spend most of it inside Winterfell, maybe then He will grow closer to Lady Barbrey, after all there is a very real possibility of children, from what I heard last time from Brandon's room. Involve him more in the plans, Father, give him duties that will interest him, he has in it him to be a great Lord of Winterfell"

" I will, Benjen is doing well in his studies, I have informed him that he will foster with the Manderlys for awhile to learn ships and seafaring and he recieved the news with enthusiasm. Lya, I know you have already talked to, she is excellent as Lady of Winterfell, Lyarra come again, she took up the duty with little complaint and showing the ropes to Lady Barbrey now, of course Lya will remain as Lady of Winterfell untill she marries. They get along well enough, Lya and Barbrey ", Father replied.

" I see that the repairs on the Broken Tower are nearing completion, was anything found when they were searched ?", Ned asked quietly.

" Yes, some old scrolls ready to fall into pieces, written in runes of the First Men, while I can speak some of Old Tongue, I do not have much knowledge on the runes, I have been making quiet enquires about anyone who can read them, here in the North and beyond the Wall. The First Keep isn't as fragile as we always thought, the walls are still strong so are the pillars, it is the roof that needs most repairs and most of the wooden flooring, The Broken Towers damage while extensive is only really confined to top quarter of it and the same as First Keep the wooden flooring needs replacing, all of it would be done in Ironwood this time around. We haven't yet gotten to clearing debris in the Crypts", Father answered.

" Father do you sense any pulses of magic from the walls of Winterfell, I noticed it as I came into the Castle yesterday, even now it is just at the edge of my senses. It is like a mans heartbeat, I tried to pinpoint where those pulses originate from but couldn't", Ned admitted.

" _Hah_ , you too, huh? Yes I feel it, started feeling it some months ago, when I consulted Berek, he said that he couldn't sense anything but admitted that, that might be because he isn't as powerful as me, Brandon does sense it too, but only when he meditates, Lya doesn't, but that's probably because she just started learning", Father replied.

" If practice and power is the way to sense it, then heart of this pulse will probably reveal itself in time", Ned said.

And they moved on to other topics and remained in discussion into the evening until Bran and Robert returned with a deer and a brace of rabbits from their hunt.


	64. Chapter 64

The second night of his stay at Winterfell after supper, his Lord Father called Ned once again to his solar and handed a two feet rectangular box and said, " The Prince Rhaegar left this for you, Ned. Something he wanted to give in person, but you didn't attend the wedding and he thought there would never be a better time and left this with me".

Ned took the box and returned to his room to open it. It was a Glass Candle and a letter with instructions of how to use it, as far as Rhaegar discovered. It's most prominent use of watching distant happenings Rhaegar named Scrying and wrote clear instructions of how to Scry using the Candle. While Rhaegar didn't yet know how to communicate using them, he was hopeful that he is near to discovering the method. Apparently Ned just needs to smear a drop of his blood on the wick and visualise the candle being lit, if there is sufficient magic in the area then the candle will come alight, Rhaegar theorized that lighting the candle will be easier for someone with an affinity with fire magic, like Valyrians and Red Priests, but anyone with a minimum of Seer levels of magic can use them with enough Will. Ned decided to test it out and tried to light the candle in his room, but there was no reaction even after trying it for an hour. _Perhaps, doing this in the Godswood near the Weirwood Heart Tree will have better results, I will need to test that in the morning,_ thought Ned and went to sleep.

* * *

The next early morning found Ned in the Godswood before the Heart tree, he seated himself comfortably with the Glass Candle before him and smeared a dropp of blood on its wick and seamlessly dropped into meditation. The serenity of balance enveloped him and Ned senses came awake to magic surrounding him, he could feel the magic the Heart tree is pumping into the air and presence of his family and Berek, he could even feel the magic pulsing in Winterfell and a tiny spark of magic in the Candle. Ned focused his mind on the Candle and reached his mind towards the Candle forming a gossamer thin thread of magic latching to it and willed Neds magic through it to coax that spark into a flame, after minutes of effort the Candle came alight with a stark white flame, the flame reminded Ned of bright blinding fresh snow on a midday. The shadows the flame cast were pitch black, unnaturally so. The flame was so startling that Ned lost his concentration and the flame died out without a splutter.

Ned regained his focus and willed the Candle alight once again, Rhaegar said that Ned just needs to visualise what he wants to see and he will see it in the flame. Ned pictured his Lord Father and suddenly he saw his Lord Father in his solar doing paperwork, everything else faded in to background, it was as if Ned was in the room with his Father as a disembodied specter, if he willed it he could even see what was written on the parchments, but there is something different in seeing like this, the light was sharper, shadows deeper and the colors more vivid. He tried to see his siblings, all three were still abed, Brandon was with his Lady Wife and both of them in a state of undress, Ned quickly willed that image away and decided to never do that again, at least not with his family, it is a good indeed that Lya and Ben were fully clothed in their sleepwear, he didn't that need kind of mental scarring, thank the Gods.

Ned decided to test his range, he could scry Castle Cerwyn, the Old Tower in Wolfswood, the Kingsroad. He tried to see Moat Cailin, but apparently that was out of his range. Ned wanted to test a theory and tried to Scry the Wall, it was easier than trying to scry Castle Cerwyn, and the Wall was glorious when seen through the Candle, there is an ethereal shine to it. When Ned tried to see past the Wall, to see the wierwood grove beyond it where he met Frost for the the first time, Ned met with resistance, it almost felt like he bounced off an elastic wall. Ned can feel that if he pushed really hard he might break through and scry past the Wall, but for that he would have to expend ungodly amount of his reserves of magic to accomplish it, but he didn't know what kind of effect it would have on the Wall so he decided against the idea, atleast for now.

 _I was right! the Wall isn't just a physical barrier, it's a magical one too, and its presence is so great that it becomes trivial to find the Wall through magical senses, thats probably why it was so easy to Scry the Wall through the_ Candle, Ned thought with satisfaction, _I wonder whether the Isle of Faces will be easier to Scry too_. Ned put that thought to test and scryed the Gods Eye, while he could see the lake surrounding the Isle easily enough, when he drew nearer to the Isle he suddenly found his perspective at the outer edge of the lake away from the Isle, he tried again and again and found the same thing, his perspective always returned to the edge of the lake, _hmmm, it seems the Isle of Faces is warded against magical scrying, I couldn't even feel it when my perspective was shifted away from the Isle. If I want to find out what's there then I probably have to go there myself, perhaps I will, once I return to Westeros from Essos._

Ned kept playing around with the Candle until his head started to ache slightly, warning him of the impending magical exhaustion. He willed the flame of the Candle to douse itself and packed it up and went in search of breakfast.


	65. Chapter 65

During his stay at Winterfell, Ned explored the First Keep and Broken Tower with Ironeyes, sparred with his siblings and Robert, even Father sparred with Ned in a private setting in Godswood. Lya warmed up to Robert a little, while Rob didn't know how to interact with her in the beginning, he decided to treat her as he treats Benjen and that seemed to work for both of them. Ned discovered that he is Brans equal now with the blade and that made him puff up a bit.

But most surprising thing to happen during his stay was something Robert confessed, the day before Robert and Neds departure from Winterfell, Ned and Robert went out to Wintertown to get shit faced drunk, Robert even forwent whores and just stayed up late with Ned just drinking.

While they were returning to the keep in drunken stumbling, leaning against each other, Robert started talking with a slur, " Ya know, Ned, I envy you, you have great siblings, when you got home they were all, like, hugs and kisses, wanting to spend all the time with you, Brandon is fun and even Lyanna and Benjen are always following around. When I get home all I have to look forward to is Stannis, the Stone face, and baby Renly who is just born. Of course even baby Renly won't be there, he, mother and father are in Kings Landing, so its only Stannis, Stannis who never smiles or laughs, Stannis who sucks the joy out of a room, but Stannis who will always do everything I tell him to, even if he doesn't like it, Stannis who will always have my back because it's his duty. Hmmm, maybe I am I shit brother eh? Because I couldn't make him ever laugh, ahh, you are lucky Ned for having such good relationship with your siblings"

Ned a bit stunned at the surprise turn in the conversation keeps silent for a bit before saying, " You are a good brother to me Rob, and we will be going to Stromlands soon enough, you have a chance to be a good brother to Stannis soon."

" Ehh, I don't know Ned, I don't understand what he thinks you know, whenever I tried to do something fun, he keeps complaining about it ", Robert muttered sourly.

" You just need to reach out to him Rob, you will have the chance to do so soon enough", Ned replied.

Then they reached the Keep and stumbled into their beds.

While Robert drifted of to sleep, Ned thought of Stannis for a bit more. Ned has never met him but he had decided to marry off Stannis for Roberts sake. Ned wondered how he got to this position, deciding on others lives and deaths and marriages, he hasn't even even reached his majority yet and he is playing with fate of Westeros, do I have the right to make these decisions? does anyone??

" _ **Promise me, Ned, promise me...**_ " to those haunting words Ned drifted off to sleep.


	66. Chapter 66

While Neds journey to Stroms End with Robert was an uneventful one, it did give Ned the time he needed to think and examine himself and his decisions these last few years during their sea voyage. His life and his way of thinking changed fundamentally with his mother's death and his promise to her. Before that promise he would have remained the unremarkable second son of Lord Stark, living his days out quietly either as a bannerman for his brother or maybe an aide to Robert at Storms End and Ned thinks he would have been content with such a life. All that has changed now, Now Ned has goals, a drive to achieve those goals and he has put his limited gifts to use and succeeded in some of them. There is much more to do, so much more. Winter is coming. Before he knows it, it will be here and he has to be prepared for it, the Starks have to be prepared for it, The North has to be prepared for it. To be prepared he needs to know, he needs to know how his family is doing, how his allies are doing and how his enemies are doing. He needs to know everything and anything that could be useful. That means he needs to be better than what he is today and better than the day after. 

Neds idea of compiling dossiers on every lord of the North and the Realm is well received by his Father and Brother. Brandon has taken up on that duty since it is extension of his duty in maintaining in the spy ring he established in last two years, he promised to start compiling everything he knows about the lords of the North first before starting on the South. And Wargs are an almost perfect spies for this, they can observe anyone on how they behave when they believe they are in private and in public, Ned feels Wargs are an amazing resource they are fortunate to have. Of course cultivating those Wargs hasn't been easy, but the Starks have always been revered and trusted among their people, benefits of having been around for eight millennia and ruling well, I suppose. 

Ned has used his time these last few years well, Robert is a brother in everything but blood and Elbert Arryn a close friend, so is Rhaegar. And House Stark is in good graces with the Crown, what with the next queen is going to be a Stark. Lord Tywin is going to be off the board soon. That leaves the Riverlands, the Reach, the Dorne and the Iron Islands. Riverlands could be tied to Starks through marriage, Ned has to see whether Lord Hoster changed his mind Ned being a prospect for one of his daughters, after all Neds star has in recent years what with being announced as future lord for an ancient castle such as the Moat Cailin with generous fief and being known as a close friend to two future Lord Paramounts, the Crown Prince and rescuer of The King, while Catelyn Tully is preferable of the two, what with her being trained in duties of heiress before the birth of their brother, Ned can make do with the sister Lysa, but then again the Shadows reported her being infatuated with her father's ward, Ned will need more information before deciding on that particular issue. Rhaegar hinted a possible match with Ashara Dayne to tie Dorne together after Elia Martell was rejected as a bride for Rhaegar when his betrothal with Lya was not widely known. He will have to see, he supposes, the Reach has politely shut down any talk of marriage with House Stark when it became known it was for Ned instead of Bran, but that is neither here nor there. The North's relationship with the Reach has always been purely commercial and it will probably remain so for foreseeable future. Any marriages with Iron Islands has been never even considered, there is too much bad blood between them. It seems his marriage is a question that will have to wait. 

His Father did update him on the progress of various projects that have been undertaken. Repairs on First Keep and Broken Tower would have been started by now. Trade of timber, Ironwood and Wintersteel is flourishing, the repairs on four castles along the Wall being almost complete, there has been a steady flow of recruits from Kings Landing as nearing Winter has enticed many a small folk with the promise of daily food and two gold dragons for their families to weather the coming winter. Foundations has been laid for the Castle at Sea Dragon Point, while no shipbuilding effort has started on the western coast what with the lack of many master shipbuilders, the Manderlys have added two new warships to their fleet named after his mother and deceased brother as the Lady Lyarra and Torrhen. 

There hasn't been much of a progress in his attempt at creating partial bonds, he did improve in other skills, he could now warg for an hour with Ironeyes and his gyrfalcon Northwind can recognise every castle she visited accurately and delivery letters to Lord Jon, Elbert, Robert and the Starks, that is an very very useful skill, since she can find Ned anywhere in the World through their bond and identify locations and people she has become the fastest and most reliable messanger he could ever ask for, once she met Rhaegar and learnt enough to identify him then their communication can become more secure. While Warging into Northwind at a distance is difficult and inconsistent, Warging into Ironeyes is the easiest thing in the world and Ned has a feeling that distance is no obstacle it if is with Ironeyes, when he shared this with Berek he was rendered speechless. Nowadays Ned keeps his sense enhancement at lowburn almost always.

After near two weeks of sea voyage they reached Storms End, closer he got to the castle he started to feel that faint pulse of magic he felt from Winterfell causing Ned to think sardonically, _and the Maesters say magic has died in the World_. 


	67. Chapter 67

Ned and Roberts party was received in the courtyard by an young man who could be none other than Stannis, one only needed to look to recognise the family resemblence, both brothers had same thick black hair, bright blue eyes and broad shoulders, but where Robert is muscled and sculpted, Stannis is sinewy and stiff, all in all Stannis looked like less handsome version of his brother, it seemed it is the curse of second born sons everywhere, Ned felt an immediate kinship with the man but he got the feeling that the sentiment is not reciprocated, Stannis said all of two words and a stiff nod in greeting to Ned, he will have to think on it some other time. Once the introductions are complete and he was shown to his guest rooms situated near the family wing, Ned decided to take a nap before tonight's feast.

* * *

Ned has been at Stroms End for a month and still Lord Stannis remained distant, Ned helped Robert take care of his correspondence and familiarise with his duties when finally Stannis worn down Robert with his insistence after the first sennight, while Ned and Stannis remained courteous when they worked together to drill Robert on his duties there wasn't much interaction outside their duties. And Stannis continued to exude low key disapproval and discontent towards Robert and his antics.

Ned decided to finally corner Stannis and at least try to connect with him today, since Robert decided to go on a hunt with other heirs and Stormlords who flocked to Stroms End to meet and get in good graces of their future liege lord. Ned reached Stannis solar opposite the Lords Solar and asked the guard outside to announce him.

Stannis standing up from his seat and asked, " Lord Eddard, I didn't realize we have an appointment today and I assumed you went on the hunt "

" No, we don't have an appointment today and as you can see I didn't join the hunt, this is a social call, if you don't mind to spare some time for me ", Ned replied politely.

" Oh, I will be blunt Lord Eddard, we are not friends and I don't see a need to make such social calls ", Stannis replied in a forthright tone.

" That is true Lord Stannis, and allow me to be blunt in turn, while we are not friends, Robert is family to me and that in turn means so are you Lord Stannis and I would like us to be friends ", Ned replied honestly.

" I don't see the need for it Lord Eddard, while you may think Robert as family and Robert may see you as brother, that doesn't make it so that you are his brother and family, Robert already has a true brothers and family "

While Stannis's words and tone did grate on Neds nerves, he reminded himself that none of what Stannis said is untrue and Ned is going to be meddling in Stannis's life soon, he can give the man some leeway, taking a seat without invitation, Ned replied, " None of what you said is untrue Lord Stannis, but I feel if only family we have in the world is either through birth or marriage then the world and life will be poorer for it. And I have this distinct feeling that you do not like me much, as you are a man of honesty I would very much be pleased if you enlightened me why ?"

At that Stannis sat down slowly and ground his teeth for a long moment before replying, " Do you Lord Eddard know how it feels when your brother writes home or visits all he talks about is , _his friend Ned, who is honourable, proper, a man of integrity, who is brother to him and one he wished has been born a brother to him._ I am a man of honour, integrity and propriety Lord Eddard, do you know how something twists in your heart when your brother wishes for someone just like you but somehow better. Perhaps you haven't done anything against me Lord Eddard, but I cannot like you nonetheless. "

 _Ah Robert, hurting others without ever realizing what you are doing,_ Ned and Jon had soothed many a feathers Robert ruffled and the hurt he caused Stannis seemed more than most, Ned gathered his thoughts for a bit before saying, " No , Lord Stannis I do not understand how it feels, but I too am a second born son, who craves his brothers approval, I too envy my brothers gifts, I too have felt that insecurity when others compare me to my brother and say that I am a flawed reflection of him, I too know how it feels to love my brother dearly and hate how much lesser I am compared to him, we have a lot in common Lord Stannis. About your relationship with Robert, I will not interfere but I do know Robert and his unthinking ways and suggest you express what you feel to him explicitly, and I know this to be truth that Robert wants to reach out to you he just doesn't know how. And I will take your leave with a final word, I am your ally Lord Stannis, and if you allow it, a friend. Have a good day. "

With that Ned vacated the room without asking for leave and or waiting for a reply.

* * *

Days after Neds talk with Stannis passed by in a routine until the news he was waiting for arrived on Northwinds wings upon her return from Winterfell, _Finally Lord Tywin Lannister is dead,_ apparently the man died in his sleep three days prior, news will reach all of Realm in another two to three days, the news came attached with a report on the Lannister familys current state in the aftermath of Lord Tywins death, _no,not death, murder, I may not have poisoned him with my own hand, but I did order it, I murdered a man in cold blood, a father, a brother and a lord murdered, The Gods have mercy on my soul._ Lannister family was apparently devastated, _I have made three children orphans, all because I didn't want to take a risk,_ And it seems Lord Tywins brother Ser Kevan is going to lead the family until Jaime Lannister came to majority. Lannister family has turbulent times ahead, with Tywins death Nobles will scent the blood in water and start circling like sharks, _and I need a Godswood whether its to pray or cry I do not know._


	68. Chapter 68

Ned has bags under his eyes, it isn't that his sleep is restless, it wasn't, whenever he slept he slept like the dead, insensate to the world with no nightmares or odd dreams, he just wasn't sleeping much, he was too busy thinking. Ned has always been introspective, even as a child, he stewed on his thoughts too much. Ned can reconcile with his decision to kill Lord Tywin, yes it was murder whether it was a necessity or not, Lord Tywin was going to be a threat to his family sooner or later, perhaps it would have been more honorable to meet him in the field or in a duel but for that to happen there has be an inciting incident, Tywin would have to do something either against himself or his family or the realm, and there is no guarantee that such an incident will have left any evidence pointing to Tywin for Ned to react and be justified in killing him. This is the man who took permission from the Crown before razing the Tarbecks and Reynes, of course he wasn't give permission to exterminate those Houses, just to put down the rebels, he did it in such a way that his actions are seen a necessity, everyone knows he didn't have to kill every infant of those Houses, but he did and since he won there was no Justice for those children, and Tywin would have done something similar to House Stark, no evidence, no one to gainsay him and no Justice. Perhaps it wouldn't have come to that, perhaps The Starks would have prevailed, but at what cost and before how many were lost. It wasn't an honorable thing, it has stained his soul and it is a sin Ned will bear, but for all his thoughts on injustice against children, he made three orphans, there will always be bloodshed following the weakening of any Noble House and the Lannisters will be effected and all those under protection of House Lannister will be effected. _Perhaps I can do something for Lannister children, with death of Tywin there is no need for anymore bad blood between us, I will reach out to them once I have a better grasp on the present situation._ With that thought Ned decided to bear his burdens quietly and make amends for what he can.

It will take long months before he slept a full night.

* * *

During his stay at Storms End Ned witnessed a gradual mending in Robert and Stannis's relationship, while they weren't openly affectionate and brotherly, the two brothers bonded over there shared love of strategy and tactics of war, Robert started to appreciate Stannis for his keen insight and methodical approach to war, and Ned anticipated Stannis would be an excellent commander and an even better defender.

While the brothers did start mending there relationship, things between Ned and Stannis remained polite and distant, but that intangible air of animosity and aggravation from Stannis disappeared entirely, in Neds book that's a win he could be satisfied with, at least for now.

Neds search for a bride for Stannis continued, he received a list of eligible maidens from Winterfells Spy ring and Ned compiled a list from his own research, this wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, while Stormlords aren't as insular as Northlords and would accept an outsider for the Lady of Storms End, Robert is not ready for an marriage in foreseeable future, while Stannis will marry if commanded by his father, Ned promised himself he would find someone who could be happy with Stannis and make Stannis himself happy and that is a tough criteria to reach, perhaps if he didn't observe Stannis these last few months, Ned would have looked for an ideal Southern wife, but after getting to know Stannis a little better Ned can say that won't do, Stannis needs someone who can push him out of his comfort zone for a little bit at a time, someone who can be patient and stubborn but understanding too and that's a tall order, but Ned will find someone like that, he wasn't willing to play with people's lives without making sure he was benefiting them, _unless of course you just want to kill them to get them out of your way,_ a thought slithered its way in out of nowhere. _Ahh, here I thought I reconciled myself to it. I will think on matchmaking some_ _other time, I need the peace of Godswood and serenity of meditation to center myself, perhaps I will work some more on forming partial bonds._


	69. Chapter 69

Neds work on partial bonds did not go anywhere but he had an unexpected breakthrough while experimenting in Godswood. Godswood at Stroms End, while not as old as one in Winterfell, was ancient and had a Weirwood with a furious face carved. As Ned was in deep meditation he felt the Weirwoods presence, always before the weirwoods presence was intangible as cool breeze on his skin, calming and pleasant and somehow exuding an inexplicable peace, such as when he feel asleep on his mothers lap or on his fathers chest as a child, but now he can discern a faint pulsing underneath that sense of peace, like a heartbeat and with that pulse Ned can feel magic similar to his own but greater and more potent than what Ned and his family posses, somehow vaster and deeper.

_I don't understand, such potent power should be overwhelming to the senses, I should feel it even ten miles away, yet it is faint and I have to be immersed in balance more than I have been ever before to even feel it this faintly. I should be feeling this as loudly as war drum beating at my ear not as a faint pulse. Where is all of this magic the Weirwood pumping into the air going?_

* * *

After Ned discovered the magic pumping into the World by the Weirwood, Ned tried to determine where it is going, but failed and decided gave it a rest for the day, but before retiring he had a thought, _could I use the power from the Weirwoods instead of my own reserves? Its a theory that needs testing, Weirwoods can boost someones warging as it was shown by the Shadows, such as amplifying their range but can I siphon the magic directly to refill my own reserves more quickly or to use their power when my own reserves are insufficient for a grand spell of ancients ? Of course his own ' spells ' as they were few and after years of use, consume only minuscule amounts of power due to his own growing reserves and control, it was only going to be more cost effective in the future. Perhaps I should look in to learning more spells seriously, magic might have dwindled in the world, there should at least be some knowledge somewhere. If tales were to be believed Children of The Forest broke the Arm of Dorne and the Neck with Hammers of Water to stop First Men migration._

* * *

Neds experiments continued and the days went by, almost a month after his discovery of magic pumped by the Weirwood Ned was once again in the Godswood, after another futile experiment to form a partial bond with one of the hounds from the kennels Ned dismissed the hound to return to its home and just laid down on the grass in the shade of Hearttree, as he was drifting towards sleep after his mental exertions he spied a spiders web in the trees nook above him, fascinated by the intricate web woven by the spider which is nowhere to be seen, as he was watching a fly got trapped in the web and the more it struggled the more it became trapped and after it got thoroughly stuck the spider approached out of the shadows and started cocooning the fly in its thread. _Huh, I wonder how the spider knew it caught its prey, was it watching for it or is it something else ?_ Ned wanted to understand this phenomenon and started tracking the spider, the Web Ned observed initially was only a small part of a larger web it turned out, and in the time it took Ned to discovered the entirety of it two more small insects got stuck in the spiders web and every-time the same thing with the first fly repeated itself and Ned got the confirmation that the spider was in fact not watching when the insects got stuck, but it somehow knew when and where it happened, _how is it doing that ? Obviously its not watching but what senses is it using to find the insects position initially ?_

Ned increased his draw from Ironeyes to sharpen his senses and finally after another hour he was able to identify what was happening, when the insects get stuck they are shaking the web imperceptibly and the spider is using that shaking to locate its trapped prey. _The Spider knows everything within its web, what a terrifying ability. Can I spin a web of my own with my magic ? Why not try ?_

Ned dropped into meditation without effort despite his excitement and started weaving a small web, it was more mental effort than anything he did ever before, he isn't even trying anything as intricate as a spiders web even, just three concentric circles with nine spokes extending from the center, it was hard enough to visualize that image, but it was worse to shape his magic in a circle, every-time he used his magic he visualized it in straight-lines, his bond with Ironeyes and Northwind straight-lines connecting Ned to them like a taut thread, his experiments with the Glass candles there to straight-lines, Ned had to do several mental gymnastics to keep the image clear and shape his magic, after an interminable amount of time Ned finally did it and exultant, Ned stood up and took a step and promptly lost the web and started noticing the blackness at the edge of his eyes and the pounding headache he has been ignoring, as Ned started to fall to the ground like puppet cut from it strings he thought, _oh, magical exhaustion, that never happened to me before,_ and knew no more.


	70. Chapter 70

Ned came to slowly and groggily and with a wet sand paper rubbing down his nose, _ah thats Ironeyes,_ as he took in his surroundings, he is in his rooms at Storms End. Ned pushed Ironeyes away, it was dawn with grey light seeping through his window. _So someone came in search of me, probably Robert, now what to tell him about my fainting, ehh I will just say I fell asleep drunk.  
_

Ned checked his magical reserves, they are only quarter full, that never happened before. Even his earliest attempts at warging only consumed a tenth of his reserves, that too in the beginning, now a days his usage is negligible, of course warging for hours could consume more, but there isnt any true need for it yet, and Ned never warged for more than ten minutes, drawing on Ironeyes for enhanced senses has a cost but most of it is borne by Ironeyes and the direwolf never seemed to indicate any deep exertion from the draw. The spell he created is expensive and it does something, _but what? of course my intent for creating the web is so that it will allow me to make partial bonds and read others minds, but does it actually do that? I will have to test it out I suppose._ But experimentation needs to wait until his reserves are full.

With that decided Ned went in search of sustenance, and found it in the great hall, along with Robert and Stannis.

" **Ned!** When did you wake up ? Why the fuck wasn't I informed ? And what the fuck did you do to faint ? ", Robert exclaimed.

" Peace Robert, I just had a bit too much drink and passed out in the Godswood, no need to worry, the hangover is killing me, speak softly, if you please. I just need some food and tea and I will be right as rain", Ned muttered.

" You got drunk and didn't invite me? ", Robert grumbled sourly.

" I just had a lot on my mind Robert and I needed some time alone, anyway, anything I missed ? ", Ned asked after his fib.

" Yes, yes, we received three ravens last night, one from the Citadel stating that autumn will be over in another five or so months and urging for one last planting and harvest before Winter truly sets in, last two are from Sunspear and Hightower, it seems Princess Elia Martell is to be wed in three months, to Lord Baelor Hightower, Heir to Hightower, wedding is at Starry Sept of Old Town as befit a Princess, which is followed by a tourney, I have personal invitations from both Houses and so do you but only from Martells and we are going. Once thats done we are going on our tour of Essos for the duration of Winter ", Robert rambled excitedly.

Ned listened to Robert with half a ear while musing, _I have a personal invitation ? Thats concerning._ Of course, every major lord and their heirs get invitations for any prominent wedding, and those invited could bring whoever they want in their retinues, with in reason, after all House Starks star is on the raise and Ned himself made his name known with Aerys rescue, however even that fame Ned tried to downplay and to direct it towards House Stark with the talk of Stark men storming Duskendale in the night and Fathers presence, but still to get a personal invitation here at Storms End is concerning, of course Ned being here is not a secret, however, to know that Ned is here, one would have to make inquiry of his whereabouts. And Ned didn't want to be inquired about. Whatever Ned did till now, he always portrayed himself an agent of House Stark, not as an individual, now someone has taken personal notice, and thats concerning. _I need to be more careful, perhaps going away to Essos is even more beneficial than previously thought, I can get some crucial work done, enjoy a different culture and get out of public eye, House Stark is already under increased scrutiny after Lyannas betrothal, I don't need the players of so called ' Game of Thrones ' to take undue interest in me, after all if others start to think of me as a 'player' in their precious 'Game' they might start digging into me and drag me into their schemes._ Ned figured he would be a shit player, take Stannis for example, if the man hadn't been so blatant with his animosity Ned would have never done anything to address it, Ned would have gone on assuming Stannis is a friend because Robert is his friend. Even Neds fib about passing out drunk had worked with Robert because, Robert always assumes Neds telling the truth and didn't particularly care about the issue.

* * *

After getting some food into himself, Ned returned to his office and started composing letters to his family, the first was asking updates about ongoing construction works, if winter is coming in five months to the South then it would be arriving in a month or two for the North. Ned also informed that he will be attending the upcoming wedding of Princess Elia and asked to send something appropriate as a gift from House Stark, informed his finalised plans for Essos tour and finally he inquired about his siblings well-being and their progress in their myriad pursuits, that letter will be sent by a raven. The other letter is sent in code via Northwind asking for dossiers, if there are any, on the three ladies Ned narrowed down as prospective brides for Stannis, those being Janna Tyrell, Mylenda Caron and Donella Manderly. Ned himself did research on all three ladies of course, but he wanted to make sure whether there is any confidential information he should know before making a final decision and suggesting the match to Robert, who will in turn suggest it to Lord Steffon. Ned reckons Stannis won't have any objections if the match came from his Father and all three ladies are known for their wit, shrewd nature and headstrong personalities from what he could gather, and all three will bring useful alliances. Ned sent off the letters, Northwind will carry the reply with her. With that done Ned decided to relax and enjoy his day off.


	71. Chapter 71

Robert, Ned and their party reached Old Town three days before the wedding, the journey took near a month and they could see the Hightower a day and a half away, it made its presence known in yesterdays nights sky with its ever burning flame, a beacon which served many a ships as a lighthouse in storms and as a call for gathering banners when the flame burned green during times of war, so high above, it boggled the mind, while Ned read that Hightower stands higher than the Wall, it was something else to see. Their party was welcomed at the City gates by a group of men at arms in Hightower livery led by a dirty blonde haired blue eyed man of Neds age, who introduced himself as Ser Garth Hightower, second son to Lord Leyton Hightower and led them to an expansive and beautifully decorated mansion near the Battle Isle upon which the Hightower is situated, while Neds and Roberts party would have been invited to rest at the Hightower itself in any other time, this was not any other time, its the wedding of the year and with the death of Lord Tywin Lannister political landscape of Westeros has irrevocably changed, anyone who is any importance in Seven Kingdoms has been waiting for a congregation of powers that be to gauge the changed political climate of Westeros, Ned got a missive from Rhaegar before his departure that even Rhaegar will be attending as a representative of Royal family. This wedding is the political event of the year.

On that thought Ned retired to his rooms for a short nap before the evening meal.

* * *

Ned returned to the world of the waking after a two hour nap. Once he cleared his head of cobwebs of sleep and exhaustion Ned dropped into meditation and started visualizing his newest spell, it was a basic shape of nine concentric circles with twenty seven spokes radiating from the center, while the first circle has a radius of a single feet, the last circle has the radius of nine feet, once visualizing of the spell finished, Ned manifested the spell into world with his magic and anchored the spell around the height of his chest with his own heart as the center and set the whole structure spinning, while Ned couldn't see the spell and the magic that powers it with his own eyes, he could feel it and he held the image of the spell with an iron grip in his mind. Ned could make himself believe that he could almost see the gossamer threads of power he painstakingly wove. This spell is the final product of three months of unrelenting determination and hard work. While the spell does not do what Ned set out to do, it fulfills the purpose in a close enough manner and has some additional benefits. While partial bonds which allow Ned to read other living beings mind is what Ned wanted the spell to do, the spell does something similar yet different, as the spell starts spinning, whenever a living being enters the area of spells influence, which is a circle with nine feet radius, the threads of magic snap as they encounter living entities and reform once passing them according to Neds mental image, the moment of snapping is where the spells purpose is fulfilled, as the threads break that breakage alerts Ned to the presence and position of another living entity and for an infinitesimally small moment when Ned is directly connected to another entity and Ned gets a very very _very_ brief impression of their emotional state. And since the spell keeps spinning Ned gets a continuous stream of information about other party. Ned decided to name the spell Awareness Web.

The Awareness Web is by no means a perfect spell. It has many many problems that needs solving, for the start, it consumes truly ridiculous amounts of magical energy, even with three months of practice Ned couldn't keep up the spell for more than ten minutes without completely bottoming out his reserves, it used to be that Ned could keep the Web up for only two minutes in the beginning. Another problem is that the Web requires continuous focus, it requires Ned to always hold his visualization of the Web in his mind, its like writing two different letters with his two hands, like having two different conversations with different people about different topics, if Ned loses concentration for even a second the Web collapses on itself. Another problem is processing and understanding the stream of information the Web provides, if it wasn't for the countless hours Ned spent in meditation over the years utilizing the Web would have been an impossibility. For all these problems there is only one solution Ned could find and that is practice, it is going to take years upon years and countless hours of practice to make the Awareness Web spell viable for constant use, after-all the spells energy consumption improved and Neds ability to visualize and hold the image of the spell improved by leaps and bounds from the time when Ned could not even walk while deploying the spell, while Ned still couldn't parse apart all the nuances of the impressions of the emotional states he got from the Web, Ned could at least vaguely understand other party's primary emotion.

For all of its problems, the Awareness Web can be a powerful tool in Neds arsenal, useful both in political and martial arena, on the battlefield alongside his enhanced senses and balance Ned will always have greater spatial awareness than **anyone** , with the ability to observe enemy strikes even from his blind-spots and in political arena Ned will have the ability to truly gauge his targets emotions whatever their face might try to portray. _To enjoy all these benefits I only need to practice unrelentingly, and I will. Awareness Web is too powerful a tool to ignore, this spell even with its myriad problems already helped me, otherwise how would I have known about the true depth of Roberts regard and affection for me or how envious and jealous Stannis felt about my friendship with Robert, if I hadn't known that, I would not have leveraged Roberts regard for me to encourage Robert to be more mindful of how his words could hurt his brother and I would not have tried and succeeded in connecting with Stannis in my last two months of stay at Storms End. Now Robert is more mindful of his tongue and Stannis is a friend. If practice is only price for these kind of benefits, its a small price to pay._


End file.
